Please Stand Beside Me
by mimiso
Summary: "Ahra Nuna...hiks.. kembalikan anakku..." / "Nunnaaa... Andweeeee" / "Jangan memaksakku lagi, berhentilah bersikap egois Yun ."
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah cantik tanpa cela itu sore ini. Masih sama seperti kemarin, ia duduk di taman bunga lili yang tumbuh subur di belakang rumahnya, menatap kosong kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bergerak tertiup angin. Air

matanya turun perlahan. Belum bisa, ia belum bisa berdamai dengan hatinya. Sakit itu belum hilang. Walaupun ia tahu, menangisi masa lalu akan percuma, setidaknya sesak didadanya sedikit berkurang.

Pertanyaan itu belum juga terjawab sampai saat ini. Mengapa lelaki yang tak punya hati itu berubah demikian baik terhadapnya? Apakah hanya sandiwara? Agar dia bisa menghancurkan hatinya kembali setelah mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Kenapa tak membunuhnya sekalian, kedengaran lebih baik.

"Jae..." suara seorang namja menginterupsi lamunannya. "Aegya rewel, aku sudah berusaha mendiamkannya, tapi..."

Jaejoong segera menghapus air matanya kemudian berdiri dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk namja yang begitu dicintainya. Namja yang juga menghancurkan hatinya. "Ne Yun...".

"Boo, kau menangis?"tanya namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ani Yun, tadi terkena debu. Angin disini kencang sekali."elak Jaejoong, mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Boo. Menangislah dihadapanku, jangan menangis diam-diam. Berbagilah denganku." Yunho mendekap erat namja cantiknya, mencoba memberi kekuatan dan kehangatan.

"Apa masih sakit...?"

"Pasti sakit sekali...?"

"Mianhae Boo. Saranghae." Yunho menunggu balasan pernyataan cintanya dari bibir istrinya. Namun seperti kemarin pula, tak ada jawaban.

Namja cantik itu terdiam, menangis dalam diam. Cairan bening itu mengalir perlahan dari mata indahnya. Tak ada isakan, namun Yunho tau jika istrinya itu sedang menangis. Jaejoong memang tak pernah mengumbar emosinya, selalu tersenyum saat tersakiti, selalu mengalah dengan ego Yunho yang tinggi kemudian menangis diam-diam saat tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Mianhae Boo. Kajja, aegya menunggumu."

Jaejoong mendekap putri kecilnya yang tertidur, dengan wajah yang masih merah dihiasi jejak airmata karena terlalu lama menangis. Hm, ia tersenyum memandang wajah sang putri yang begitu mirip ayahnya saat tertidur, namun bisa berubah menjadi mirip dirinya apabila mata cantik itu terbuka.

Iya, ini putrinya yang lahir dari rahimnya. Ada didekapannya, dan begitu disyukurinya. Semua baik-baik saja sekarang. Setelah ia hampir kehilangan putri kecilnya. Haahhh~~ kenangan itu kembali lagi memenuhi hatinya, dadanya begitu nyeri mengingat kejadian itu. Ia bisa mati saat itu juga andai bayi mungilnya ini tak dapat diselamatkan.

"Eomma~~..."teriakan dari arah ruang tamu kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. Bayi mungil dalam gendongannya kembali gelisah.

"Ssshhh...tidak apa-apa sayang. Itu oppa-oppamu. Tidurlah lagi." Jaejoong kembali menimang-nimang bayinya.

"Eomma..." kali ini dua bocah lelaki berusia enam tahunan memanggilnya lebih lirih. Itu kedua putra kembarnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Wae baby, jangan berteriak Yoolie baru saja tertidur."meletakkan putrinya yang kembali terlelap kemudian membimbing putra-putranya untuk keluar kamar. "Bagaimana acara bermainnya? Tidak lelah eoh bermain seharian?"

"Ani Eomma, kami benar-benar menikmatinnya. Sayang Appa terlalu cepat menjemput kami. Tadi Chunie Hyung datang ke rumah halmoni dan membawa Harangie untuk menemani Taepong." celoteh Kyuhyung bersemangat.

"Benar Eomma, kami bermain bersama. Chunie Hyung membawa makanan banyak sekali."sambung si Adik yang berbadan lebih besar dari Hyungnya.

"Eoh...jadi Yoochun Ahjussi menyuap kalian dengan Harangie dan makanan agar kalian memanggilnya Hyung begitu? Haha...manis sekali." Mengusap kepala kedua anaknya sayang.

"Jae... Mereka memecahkan kaca jendela tetangga dan menghancurkan bonsai kesayangan Halmoninya. Eomma jadi mengomeliku habis-habisan. Bahkan saat aku baru turun dari mobil. Aigo..kalian curang. Kenapa kalian hanya menceritakan yang baik-baik pada Eomma kalian, eoh?" Yunho mendelik menatap kedua putranya.

"Hahahaha..."Jaejoong tertawa lepas, sambil merengkuh kedua putranya dalam pelukannya. "Daebak chagi-ah, sekali-sekali kalian harus mengerjai Appa kalian yang bandel itu."

Yunho tertegun melihat tawa lepas Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tawa istrinya kembali, seteleh dua tahun ini. Tanpa sadar senyum terkembang di bibir hatinya.

_'Terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah mengembalikan kebahagiaan istriku. Semoga dia terus mendapatkan kebahagian setelah ini. Karena aku sudah terlalu lama menyakitinya.'_

Yunho berjalan mendekati istri dan kedua putranya, kemudian memeluk mereka dan tersenyum bahagia.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di atas ranjang kamar mereka. Disamping ranjang terdapat box bayi yang didalamnya bayi mungil tengah terlelap. Jaejoong berbaring menghadap bayinya, memunggungi suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho merangkul istrinya tersebut, menyesap wangi rambut Jaejoong yang membuatnya mabuk setiap saat. Betapa bodohnya namja itu yang baru menyadari betapa ia mencintai istrinya itu seteleh hampir kehilangannya. Bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati selalu setiap ia mengingat peristiwa itu.

Yunho menangkap pergerakan halus Jaejoong."Boo, kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku...aku tidak bisa tidur Yun?"Jaejoong baergerak menghadap suaminya.

"Ayo kita ke dapur, temani aku minum Boo." Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Eum..."

Jaejoong duduk di kursi di ruang makan, mengamati apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Yunho membuat segelas susu cokelat, meletakkan didepan Jaejoong. Kemudian membuka sekaleng beer untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Minumlah Jae. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum meminumnya." Yunho meneguk minumannya.

"Kau masih ingat kebiasaannku, Yun." Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Tentu saja Boo, aku tidak akan melupakan semua kebiasaan istriku."

"..."sunyi. Mata Jaejoong sedikit memerah, menahan air mata.

"Kau belum memaafkanku Boo? Aku tahu, kau masih membutuhkan waktu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau memaafkanku. Namja brengsek sepertiku memang tak pantas kau maafkan. Haaahhh... Kau masih mau menerimaku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Mungkin kalau orang lain yang kusakiti seperti ini, mereka tidak akan mau melihatku lagi. Gomawo Boo."

Air mata Jaejoong lolos kembali, seolah tidak akan habis apabila mengingat pengkhianatan Yunho padanya."Hiks...Mianhae Yun."

Flashbcak on

Suasana yang pagi yang dingin nampak begitu hangat pada acara sarapan keluarga kecil yang harmonis itu. Pasangan suami istri yang selalu terlihat mesra nampak sedang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan oleh sang istri, Kim Jaejoong yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Jung setelah menikah dengan teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, Jung Yunho. Mereka menikah enam tahun lalu, dan kini relah dikaruniai dua orang putra yang lahir sekaligus. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan putra kembar yang kini telah berusia lima tahun.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat saat menjalani masa kuliah mereka. Karena tinggal dalam satu kamar di dalam asrama kampus mereka. Yunho adalah anak dari pemilik kampus Dong Bang, sedangkan Jaejoong hanyalah anak anak dari panti asuhan yang berotak jenius sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa di kampusnya. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan masalah, membuat mereka saling mengatahui berbagai sifat dan rahasia satu sama lain. Hingga Jaejoong menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang hanya kepada Yunho ia ceritakan, ia memiliki rahim sejak lahir dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia bisa hamil. Awalnya Yunho menganggap pengakuan Jaejoong ini hanya candaan belaka. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat langsung hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengira bahwa setelah ini kisah persahabatan mereka akan berakhir. Namun Yunho tetap menjadi teman terbaiknya setelah itu.

Persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi dingin saat Jaejoong menyadari ada perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya, perasaan ingin memiliki dan melindungi Yunho seutuhnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaannya pada Yunho, karena setelahnya kemungkinan Yunho akan jijik padanya dan menjauhinya. Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari Yunho, yang membuat namja tampan itu begitu heran. Rasa penasaran membuat Yunho diam-diam membaca buku harian Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa penggemar rahasiannya yang sering meletakkan bunga lili di lokernya adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri. Hatinya melonjak gembira saat mengetahui hal tersebut, karena memang sejak lama ia memendam perasaannya pada namja cantiknya itu.

Tak lama setelanya, Yunho menyataka perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong maupun keluarga Yunho. Keluarga besar Jung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anak kandung mereka. Setelah kuliah mereka selesai, pernikahan digelar secara besar-besaran. Dan mulailah kehidupan baru mereka.

"Boo...hari ini aku akan mengadakan meeting tentang kegiatan sosial yang akan diadakan oleh rumah sakit, jadi aku akan pulang malam."Yunho memulai topik pembicaraan. Mereka sengaja sarapan terlebih dahulu, agar tidak diganggu oleh duo evil mereka dan dapat menikmaati waktu berdua lebih lama.

"Yang benar saja Bear. Ini hari minggu dan kau sudah tidak berlibur selama tiga minggu. Kau tak merindukanku, eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk mengajak mereka ke taman bermain?" Jaaejoong mulai kesal dengan suaminya itu. Sudah tiga minggu mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai dokter. Yunho bekerja di rumah sakit Shin Ki milik keluarganya sedangkan Jaejoong bekerja di Seoul Hospital.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu Boo. Tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau aku tidak hadir hari ini, semua anggota tema sudah bekerja keras. Lagipula, tidakkah kau merasa kasian pada anak-anak yang kekurangan gizi di daerah itu Boo. Untuk janjiku kepada kyunie dan minie, tolonglah aku untuk menjelaskan pada mereka ne. Aku janji setelah ini, aku akan mengambil cuti tiga hari untuk kalian."

"Ck...arraseo, semoga mereka mengerti."Jaejoong menanggapi pernyataan suaminya dengan malas.

"Ne yeobo...Nah, selesai. Aku berangkat dulu sayang. Sampaikan salam cintaku untuk putra-putra kita." Yunho beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Jaejoong yang mengantarnya sampai pintu.

"Kau masih ingat kalau punya putra kembar. Mereka saja sudah lupa kalau punya Appa." sindir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tergelak.

"Hati-hati Yunnie, kerja yang benar." Jaejoong tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Yunho yang kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kesenangan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu."Ne Boo...doakan aku ne. Saranghae." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebentar kemudian melambaikan tangan menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Yunnie. Nado sarangheyo."

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah apartemen mewah, berniat menjemput seseorang rupanya.

_TEEETTT..._Yunho memencet tombol apartemen mewah itu. Apartemen yang dibelinya untuk kekasih gelapnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik."Oppa, pagi sekali sudah datang. Apa istrimua tidak curiga?"menggandeng tangan Yunho untuk masuk apartemennya.

"Tidak akan Baby, aku akan sangat berhati-hati dengan permainan kita ini. Apa kau merindukanku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baby-ah." Yunho mendesah ditelinga wanitanya.

"Ayo kita mulai Oppa. Kau selalu saja menggoda, dan aku sangat menyukainya." wanita itu menarik Yunho menuju ranjangnya untuk memulai acara panas mereka.

At Yunjae House

"Eomma...Appa kan sudah berjanji akan menemani kita ke taman bermain."rengek Changmin pada eommanya.

"Tapi Appa ada pekerjaan mendadak Baby, jadi Appa pergi pagi-pagi sekali."Jaejoong sudah terlihat kewalahan menghadapi anak-anaknya. Pasalnya ini sudah tengah hari dan mereka mulai merengek sejak bangun tadi pagi.

"Kami tidak mau tahu, Eomma...tolong telpon Appa. Kami ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama Appa dan Eomma."Kyuhyun ikut mendesak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga saja? Nanti Eomma belikan permen kapas yang banyak, eottoke?"

"Sireo~~." ChangKyu menjawab kompak.

"Ne...ne...Eomma akan telpon Appa, sekarang kalian makan dulu." Jaejoong menyerah juga pada kekeraskepalaan putranya. Benar-benar mirip Appanya,

"Aku mau Eomma..." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menyupi Changmin.

"Sekarang giliran ~~."mengarahkan sendoknya pasa Kyuhyun.

"Sireo...Kyunnie mau Appa~~. Kalau Appa belum pulang, aku tidak mau makan." ternyata membujuk satu evil ini tidak semudah membujuk kembarannya yang food monster itu.

Jaejoong memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kemudian beranjak mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi suaminya."Uhh...tidak aktif " beranjak menuju meja telpon di sudut ruangan untuk menelpon ke rumah sakit.

"Shin Ki Hospital. Ada yang bisa kami bantu."seorang wanita berbicara.

"Yoona-ah, ini Jaejoong. Apakah suamiku masih di rumah sakit? Meetingnya belum selesai?" mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya sambil memberondong pegawai Yunho itu dengan berbagai pertanyaannya. Ia memang mengenal sebagian pegawai di rumah sakit yang dikelola suaminya tersebut. Cukup dekat malah.

"Hari ini Sajangnim tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit sunbae. Tidak ada meeting yang dijadwalkan untuk hari ini." jawab Yoona.

"A-apa...Apa kau yakin Yoon-ah." perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Yakin sunbae, karena donatur yang bekerjasama dengan proyek amal kita sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, yoboseo." Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya.

_'Yunnie, kau dimana? Kenapa mulai tak jujur padaku?'_

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo, Mimi imnida.

Ini FF pertama saya, semoga berrkenan.

Sebelumnya hanya suka baca FF Yunjae, tapi karena nungguin updatan dari authornya, saya jadi kepikiran untuk buat FF aja.

Hehe...mian, atas perkenalan kurang mutu dari saya.

Mohon reviewnya yah...yang mau bash juga gpp, mampir aja lah pokoknya.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

**Yunho POV**

Aku terdiam memandangi wajah cantik seseorang yang ada dihadapanku. Ia tertidur setelah bermain seharian bersamaku. Kami bersenang-senang seharian ini karena aku datang cukup pagi hari ini, jadi cukup banyak waktu yang kami habiskan bersama. Setelah bermain panas beberapa ronde dengannya pagi tadi, kami mencari makan siang sekitar jam dua siang. Berjalan-jalan, menonton, menikmati musik pinggir jalan seperti remaja yang baru berpacaran. Aku benar-benar melupakan keluarga kecilku yang menunggu dirumah.

Setelah puas berkencan, kami bahkan masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan permainan panas kami yang tertunda hingga malam benar-benar larut. Kami bermain dengan pengaman tentunya, aku tak akan mau menebar benih sembarangan. Aku hanya menebar benih pada rahim istriku, namja cantikku yang istimewa. Satu lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuat kissmark ditubuhku, Jaejoong bisa curiga kalau melihatnya.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghantuiku ketika mengingat keluarga kecilku yang bahagia. Aku benar-benar berharap apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan kami. Egois bukan, begitulah diriku. Orang-orang yang mengenalku pasti mengetahui hal itu. Tapi entahlah, aku menikmatinya.

Bahkan aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Orang lain mengatakan bahwa hidupku sempurna. Tampan, kaya, memiliki istri yang cantik dan anak-anak yang lucu, sangat sempurna bukan?

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku masih mencari kesenangan lain diluar rumah. Awalnya aku tidak berminaat sama sekali, tapi yeoja-yeoja itu selalu datang dan menempel padaku. Lama kelamaan aku tergoda melakukannya. Berselingkuh. Benar-benar menegangkan, tapi menyenangkan – aku menikmatinya. Tapi tetap saja, hanya satu orang yang aku cintai, istriku. Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kalau aku mencintainya kenapa aku terus menyakitinya seperti ini.

Yeoja yang ada yang sedang tidur dihadapanku ini adalah yeoja kesekian yang aku tiduri. Ahh~~ aku lupa berapa banyak, mungki tujuh. Tidak, sepertinya delapan. Ohhh shit, aku benar-benar lupa berapa banyak pastinya. Biasanya aku akan menjalin hubungan singkat dengan mereka, tiga bulan atau kadang empat bulan, yang paling lama enam bulan. Yeoja yang beruntung ini adalah Kwon Boa, kekasihku yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar cantik, walaupun tetap kalah dari BooJae-ku.

**Yunho POV End**

Yunho berhenti mengamati wajah damai didepannya, kemudian menatap meja nakas disampingnya.

"Mwo...sudah larut sekali. Aku harus pulang." Namja itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan bersiap pulang.

%%%%%

Jaejoong tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dirumahnya, menunggu suami tercintanya pulang. Ia benar-benar kelelahan membujuk kedua putranya sejak pagi tadi. Si kembar benar-benar mengerjainya habis-habisan. Seharian ini ia harus berulang kali membereskan rumah karena perbuatan kedua bocah ini. Bahkan sebelum tidurpun mereka berulah, mereka hanya akan diam saat Jaejoong menggendongnya. Kedua bocah evil itu berebut untuk digendong, dan akan rewel apabila salah satu berhasil naik ke dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Pinggang namja cantik ini serasa akan lepas dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya duo evil ini tidur dengan sendirinya setelah kelelahan.

Yunho membuka masuk rumahnya secara perlahan. Tersenyum melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya. Sudah jam sebelas malam, pantas saja Jaejoong tertidur.

"Mianhae Boo." Yunho mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

"Uhhh..."Jaejoong mengerang pelan, badannya sakit semua. Mengerjapkan metanya dan memandang Yunho dalam.

"Yunnie, kau sudah pulang. Jam berapa ini ? Apa kau lapar ? Mian, aku tidak sempat memasak, putra-putramu itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka membuat tubuhku remuk. Tapi aku sudah memesan makanan, kalau kau ingin makan akan kupanaskan sebentar." Jaejoong beranjak kedapur, tapi Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Tidak usah Boo, kau pasti lelah. Kka, kita tidur, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Mendudukkan istrinya diranjang, kemudian mengambil baju ganti dari lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju toilet didalam kamranya.

Jaejoong duduk diranjang menunggu suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih berkecemuk, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan suaminya seharian diluar.

Kleekk.

Pintu toilet terbuka, manampilkan sosok tampan Jung Yunho yang baru selesai mandi. Jaejoong manatap intens suaminya yang seksi itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Boo? Kau merindukanku, hm?"Yunho tersenyum lembut, sambil mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Tentu saja Yun, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tidak?" Jaejoong menatap sengit suaminya.

Yunho terkekeh, "aku juga merindukanmu sayang, jangan merajuk eoh."

"Yun, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau mencintaiku?" raut muka Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Boo. Apa kau meragukanku? Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kedua putra kita. Kalian nafasku, duniaku, dan kekuatanku."Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

"Ani Yun, aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Satu lagi, apa kau pernah berbohong padaku?"

Yunho terlihat gugup, "A..ani Boo. Aku selalu jujur padamu. Apa kau mencurigaiku berbuat macam-macam?"

Jaejoong tersenyum,"aku hanya bertanya Bear, kenapa gugup begitu eoh? Atau kau benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak kok." Yunho memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

_'Kau Bohong Yun'_

_%%%%%_

Pagi harinya Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan rumah, dan membersihkan halaman sambil bersenandung riang. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bahwa kemarin perasaannya galau karena suaminnya membohonginya.

Jaejoong memang selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan tangannya sendiri, selain ia memang suka melakukannya, ia juga tidak mau orang lain yang mengurus segala keperluan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Yeeay...selesai. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan anak-anak, lebih baik aku mencuci mobil Yunnie saja." Jaejoong menyeret selang air dan menggunakannya untuk menyiram mobil Yunho. Menggosok seluruh body mobil dengan pembersih mobil khusus dengan penuh penghayatan. Kemudian menyiramkan air bersih kembali.

"Selasai...mobil Yunnie bersih sekarang. Tinggal merapikan dalamnya saja." Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan masuk kedalamnya. "Uhhh...si beruang besar itu berantakan sekali. Rasanya kemarin aku juga merapikan isi mobil ini, kenapa berantakan lagi. Pantas saja si duo evil itu senang sekali membuat rumah seperti kapal pecah." Jaejoong menggerutu sendiri melihat isi mobil Yunho yang kacau.

"Eoh... Apa ini?" Jaejoong menemuka sesuatu di bawah kursi penumpang depan. "Tiket Bioskop? Ada dua." Meneliti tanggal yang tertera di sobekan tiket itu, kemudian meremasnya. Matanya memanas, "Berapa kebohongan lagi yang kau simpan Yun. Kau tega." setetes air mata menetes ke pipinya.

%%%%%

Pagi ini mood Jaejoong benar-benar hilang, biasanya ia selalu bercerita macam-macam pada anak dan suaminya setiap sarapan. Kali ini yang ada hanya sunyi, Jaejoong memilih diam daripada ia malah menangis didepan anaknya nanti.

"Boo, kau kenapa?"Yunho yang heran dengan kediaman istrinya bertanya khawatir.

"Ani Yun. Apa sore nanti kau ada acara? Aku ingin nonton denganmu. Sedang ada film baru di bioskop, sepertinya menarik. Judulnya Please stand beside me." Jaejoong memancing pengakuan Yunho.

"Uhuk..uhuk...Ap..apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menonton?"Yunho merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap tuan rumah.

"Hanya ingin Yunnie-ya. Apa tidak boleh, jangan-jangan kau sudah nonton ya?" Jaejoong merasa di atas angin.

"Belum nonton kok...hanya saja, bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Yunho mencoba berkilah.

_'Bohong lagi'_

"Biarkan Suie dan Chunnie yang mengurus mereka. Pasti mereka akan senang sekali. Ya kan anak-anak?" Jaejoong memandang kedua anaknya dengan tatapan membunuh sehingga membuat kedua putranya tersebut kesusahan menelan makanannya.

"N..ne Eomma." jawab keduanya, kemudian kembali menunduk melahap makanannya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Anak pintar. Bagaimana Yun? Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya.

"Baiklah Boo. Jam lima aku akan menjemputmu dari rumah sakit. Nanti kita langsung ke bioskop."

Jaejoong tersenyum,"Ne YinnieBear."

_'Kena kau'_

_%%%%%_

"Suie-baby... Kau benar-benar hebat. Kau lihat ekspresi klien-klien kita tadi saat melihat presentasimu. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu." Park Yoochun, seorang Direktur muda yang hangat dan ramah kepada siapapun. Sedangkan sang istri hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yaa... Park Junsu, kenapa meninggalkan suamimu yang tampan ini eoh?" berusaha mengejar istrinya sebelum tertinggal jauh.

Grapp. Yoochun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Junsu. "Kenapa?"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa ke menggoda putri Direktur Song didepan istrimu eoh? Kapan kau merubah sifat playboymu itu Park Yoochun."

Yoochun tersenyum,"Kau cemburu rupanya,"memeluk ringan istrinya "aku hanya beruamah tamah Junsuie. Kau tau kan, hanya dirimu yang bisa menaklukanku. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Jae Hyung yang sudah memperkenalkan adik manisnya padaku. Kemarikan wajahmu. Ada sesuatu dibibirmu." Yoochun menarik dagu istrinya, kemudian menarik pinggang istrinya. Junsu tersadar saat sudah terlambat. Bibir manis milik suaminya sudah menempel di bibirnya. Namja manis itu hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati apa yang diterimanya dari suami tercintanya. Toh ia senang-senang saja. Untung saja keadaan sekitar mereka sedang memang sudah terbiasa menerima serangan-serangan mendadak dimanapun dari suaminya yang mesum itu. Jadi ia sudah tidak kaget.

Kim Junsu adalah adik angkat Jaejoong, mereka bertemu di panti asuhan. Mereka memiliki seorang nuna, Kim Ahra. Semua anak yang ada di panti asuhan tempat mereka diasuh memiliki menggunakan marga Kim sebalum ada yang mengadopsi mereka, karena pengurus sekaligus ibu panti asuhan mereka bernama Kim Tae Hee. Ahra, Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah seperti saudara kandung, mereka begitu dekat bahkan setelah mereka berpisah dan masuk perguruan tinggi. Jaejoong kemudian menikah dengan Yunho, sedangkan Ahra menikah dengan seorang pengusaha bermarga Go dan pindah ke kemudian mengenalkan Junsu kepada sepupu Yunho, Park Yoochun. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka menikah sekarang. Walaupun terpisah, mereka bertiga tetap berkomunikasi, walau hanya sekedar telpon atau berkirim email.

Kemesraan pasangan ini terganggu dengan suara ponsel Junsu. "Chunnie, ponselku berbunyi." Junsu menggeliat berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoochun di pinggangnya.

"Ck...mengganggu saja."Yoochun melepaskan lengannya dengan terpaksa.

"Yoboseo Hyung. Ada apa?"

_'Suie, kau sudah makan siang belum?'_ jawab seseorang diseberang line.

"Belum Hyung, apa kau mau mentraktirku?"

_'Ayo makan siang bersama, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Berdua saja.'_

"Kenapa Hyung? Kedengarannya tidak bersemangat sekali. Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho Hyung."

_'Nanti akan kuceritakan.'_

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat biasa satu jam lagi."

_'Ne, gomawo nae suie. Yoboseo.'_

Klik.

Junsu mematikan ponselnya, dan disambut dengan pandangan menyelidik dari suaminya,"Siapa?"

"Jae Hyung. Dia mengajakku makan siang bersama." jawab Junsu datar.

"Jadi aku makan sendirian siang ini." Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa istrinya itu tidak akan menolak apabila yang memanggilnya adalah hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Mian Chunnie-baby. Keliahatannya Jae Hyung sedang ada masalah. Nanti malam saja ya kita makan bersama. Aku akan memberi jatah lebih." sedikit banyak kadar kemesuman Junsu terpengaruh suaminya karena mereka selalu bersama.

Yoochun menyeringai mendengar pernyataan istrinya tersebut. Raut mukanya yang muram berubah menjadi cerah seketika."Ne Baby, aku menunggumu."bisiknya di telinga Junsu, membuat namja manis itu merinding seketika. Yoochun meninggalkan istrinya yang mematung, masih dengan seringai setan dibibirnya.

Junsu tersadar, "Ommo...ommo... apa yang kau katakan Park Junsu. Si mesum itu pasti akan menghabisimu nanti."

%%%%%

Dua orang namja berada disebuah cafe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Menghadap makan siang yang telah mereka pesan. Si namja cantik hanya menatap makanannya tanpa minat, sesekali mengaduk-aduk tanpa memakan sesuappun.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan Hyung?"tanya namja manis yang tak lain adalah Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam lama."Su aku curiga sepertinya Yunho berselingkuh."

"Uhuk..." Junsu meminum minumannya dengan rakus."Dda..darimana Hyung tahu?"

"Dia semakin sering berbohong akhir-akhir ini. Dan kemarin aku menemukan 2 tiket bioskop, padahal dia bilang akan meeting untuk proyek amalnya." wajah Jaejoong semakin muram mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Mmungkin dia pergi nonton dengan kliennya itu."

Jaejoong mendesah, "Tapi aku sudah telpon ke rumah sakit. Kaya Yoona, memang tidak ada jadwal meeting hari itu. Haaahh~~...aku galau Suie."

Raut muka Junsu berubah menegang. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dalam.

"Yaa... Park Junsu, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Aku melihat ada yang kau sembunyikan."

TBC

Anyeong...

Cepet kan...cepet kan...cepet kan...mian kalau agak membosankan disini, dan pendek banget...tapi saya usahakan updatenya cepet...biar cepet sampai klimaks nanti...udah g sabar nulis klimaksnya...

Lagi dalam semangat menulis soalnya...hehe...

Chingudeul juga semangat ya reviewnya...

Gomawo untuk Vic89, gothiclolita89,Anabell, FC, tyrhyeee, Life 4 Love, Youleebitha, Michelle Jung, DahsyatNyaff, YunJae24, PandaPandaTaoris


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

Junsu semakin gemetar tak berani menatap wajah hyung tersayangnya, ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dengan hyungnya yang satu ini."Kkenapa...kenapa Hyung berpikir seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja Park Junsu. Atau aku tidak akan menganggapmu adikku lagi." Ancaman Jaejoong terbukti ampuh, Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat seolah takut ditinggalkan, kenangan masa kecilnya saat ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya kembali berputar.

"Hyung~~ aku mohon, jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Makanya, jadilah saeng yang baik dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, arra? Kka ceritakan semuanya, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"I...itu aku. " Junsu terbata, kemudian menarik napas panjang. " Aku mohon Hyung jangan terbawa emosi setelah mendengar ceritaku. Ingat si kembar, ingat bumonim Yunho Hyung yang begitu menyayangimu, ingat keluarga kalian." Lanjutnya lirih.

Jaejoong menegang, sepertinya apa yang akan disampaikan Junsu kepadanya bukanlah kabar baik. "Ne Suie, aku mengerti."

"Aku dan Chunnie pertama kali melihat Yunho Hyung bersama seorang yeoja memasuki sebuah hotel di Incheon enam tahun lalu. Usia pernikahan kalian baru enam bulan dan Hyung baru saja mengabariku kalau hyung positif hamil empat minggu. Waktu itu Chunnie mengajakku berlibur ke Jepang. Saat aku menghubungi Hyung untuk berpamitan, Hyung mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung juga dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat yang seharusnya lepas landas satu jam sebelumnya. Tapi kebetulan kami berpapasan dengannya yang membawakan koper seorang yeoja. Beberapa hari kami memata-matai Yunho hyung dan membatalkan liburan kami, belakangan kami tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah Tiffany Hwang, anak direktur SM Hospital yang akan menanam saham di Shin Ki Hospital. Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lama, tiga bulan kemudian mereka sudah tidak saling bertemu. Tapi Yunho hyung segera mendapat gantinya, seorang mahasiswi Toho University bernama Kim Tae Yeon. Mereka berkenalan saat Yunho hyung menjadi instruktur di kampus keluarganya itu. Dia sering berkunjung ke apartemen gadis itu dengan membawa berbagai hadiah. Tidak lama juga, hanya empat bulan. Dan ada beberapa yeoja lagi yang menjalin hubungan dengannya. Begitu seterusnya, Yunho hyung seperti tak pernah puas bergonta ganti yeoja. Saat ini yeoja yang dekat dengannya bernama Kwon Boa, sudah enam bulan lebih mereka berhubungan, cukup lama. Sampai saat ini aku dan Chunnie selalu mengawasi pergerakan Yunho hyung dengan para yeoja itu. Kami bahkan menyewa orang untuk memata-matai Yunho hyung empat tahun terakhir ini karena pekerjaan kami di kantor yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Jaejoong memucat, punggungnya meremang. Bukan, itu buka Yunnienya. Yunnienya adalah suami yang baik, begitu mencintainya dan kedua putra mereka. Tapi tidak mungki Junsu membohonginya. "Apa kau serius Suie? Apa kau punya buktinya?"

"Aku sengaja tidak mengganti ponselku sejak enam tahun untuk menyimpan ini Hyung." Memperlihatkan foto-foto Yunho dalam ponsenya.

Banyak, banyak sekali yeoja yang diam-diam dikencani oleh suaminya. Jaejoong tersenyum, namun airmatanya jatuh begitu banyak. "Kenapa baru sekarang Suie?"

"Hiks..mianhae Hyung, aku tidak tega merusak kebahagiaanmu. Kau baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah kehidupan keras dan minim kasih sayang yang pernah kita alami dulu. ..Hiks..Aku dan Chunnie sepakat untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, karena saat itu kau sedang hamil Hyung. Aku takut kondisimu memburuk dan membahayakan calon keponakanku. Aku dan Chunnie benar-benar marah saat itu. Tapi melihat senyummu saat bersama Yunho hyung, selalu membuat kami mengurungkan niat untuk memberitahumu." Junsu akhirnya semakin terisak.

Jaejoong meremang. Benar, selama ini Junsu dan Yoochun hanya berusaha melindunginya. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka, atau mungkin telah dibutakan oleh fakta bahwa dia terlalu mencintai suaminya itu. "Gomawo Suie, kau begitu memperhatikanku. Terima kasih telah melindungiku selama ini."

"Hyung~~" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong. "Apa kau akan memaafkan Yunho Hyung?"

"Tentu saja Suie, dalam hal ini akulah yang bersalah. Aku tidak peka, sehingga tidak bisa memperingatkan suamiku yang salah jalan. Sudahlah, hapus air matamu itu sayang, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa kau tidak malu diperhatikan banyak orang? Mereka pasti berfikir kita adalah saudara yang baru bertemu setelah terpisah akibat peperangan. " Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Yaa Hyung, kau pikir aku begini karena siapa, hah?"

"Yaaa... jangan berteriak lumba-lumba. Telingaku sakit."

"Hahaha." Mereka tertawa bersama, padahal dalam hati mereka menangis.

"Su, bisaka hari ini kau menjemput si kembar? Aku akan pergi nonton dengan Yunho." Kyumin memang baru berusia lima tahun, tapi tahun ini keduanya sudah masuk tahun pertama di sekolah dasar. Keduanya merengek untuk masuk sekolah saat berumur empat tahun, dan terpaksa Jaejoong mendaftarkan mereka di taman kanak-kanak. Instruktur di sekolah Kyumin mengagumi kecerdasan dan keaktifan kembar non identik itu yang tidak kalah dengan teman-temannya yang berusia lebih tua.

"Baiklah... nanti aku akan meminta Han Ahjusi menjemputnya dan membawanya ke kantor." Karena terlalu seringnya kedua putra Jaejoong berkunjung ke kantor Yoochun, mereka bahkan telah dibuatkan ruangan khusus untuk bermain dan menunggu Yoochun dan Junsu membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Junsu memang begitu menyayangi kedua keponakannya tersebut, sehingga dalam seminggu si kembar mempunyai jadwal berkunjung wajib minimal dua kali.

"Gomawo Suie, nanti malam aku akan menjemput mereka."

%%%%%

Jaejoong telah kembali ke rumah sakit, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Tapi seberapa besar usahanya untuk berkonsentrasi, tetap tidak membuatnya fokus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong yang terkenal sebagai dokter anak yang paling ceria, sehingga membuat pasiennya yang notabenenya adalah anak-anak menyukainya. Bukan hanya disukai pasiennya seluruh karyawan rumah sakir juga menyukainya. Tapi tidak dengan sore itu saat bersiap pulang, mendung terlihat bergelantung di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Muram sekali." Kim Heechul, seorang dokter kandungan yang merupakan sahabat dekat Jaejoong dan Yunho melihat keanehan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ani...aku hanya sedih melihat pasienku yang masih anak-anak itu harus kesakitan." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Kau kan sudah biasa menangani mereka Jae." Cibir Heechul dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Heechul memang terkenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Namun akan berubah menjadi sosok yang cerewet apabila berada diantara orang-orang terdekatnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi cibiran sahabatnya itu."Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan mahasiswa koas itu?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ck...kalau maksudmu si Choi kuda itu, aku sedang malas membicarakannya. Dia itu benar-benar keterlaluan Jae. Memang sih dia pintar, tapi terlalu kurang ajar untuk ukuran anak baru."ucap Heechul berapi-api.

Jaejoong tergelak. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu Cullie-ya. Aku malah khawatir kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada anak manja seperti dia Jae."

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi, tanda meminta perhatian pada pemiliknya. Jaejoong melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Yoboseo Yun, kau sudah dimana?"

'_Aku sudah di parkiran Boo, apa kau masih lama?'_

"Ani Yun, aku sudah selesai, kau tunggu sebentar ya.

'_Ne, Boo.'_

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya. "Suamimu Jae? Tumben sekali menjemputmu."

"Iya Cullie, kami akan pergi menonton. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kalian ini masih saja seperti pasangan remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Ahhh~~ aku iri sekali. Kapan aku akan mendapatkan pasangan sepertimu Jae? Kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan tuan Jung yang romantis itu." Heechul masih berbicara tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Jaejoong yang berubah.

'_Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dibelakangku Chullie-ya.'_

%%%%%

"Yunnie, kau sudah lama menunggu ya? Kajja kita berangkat." Jaejoong tergesa menghampiri Yunhoo yang tengah bersandar disamping mobilnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat antusiasme istrinya tersebut. Memang sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan itu semua karena dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih gelapnya. "Belum lama kok Boo. Bagaimana anak-anak? Kau sudah bilang pada Suie kan?" Membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. "Masuklah."

"Gomawo Yunnie," masuk dalma mobil diikuti Yunho yang menuju posisi kemudi. "Aku sudah meminta Suie untuk membawa mereka ke rumahnya, dan dia tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan tenang." Tak dipungkiri, Yunho merasa senang berada didekat istrinya tersebut. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa bersama dan menerima perhatian-perhatian kecil dari istrinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbagi cerita apa saja, dan saling tertawa bersama. Walaupun hati Jaejoong merasa tidak tengang, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan jauh perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan berusaha menikmati kebersamaannya bersama suaminya itu. Karena mungkin tidak lama lagi badai rumah tangganya akan dimulai.

Yunho kembali merasa bersalah apabila melihat tawa Jaejoong yang begitu polos, sementara Jaejoong merasa jengah saat Yunho bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai, Yunho segera membeli dua tiket film yang akan ditontonnya bersama istrinya dan berapa makanan dan minuman ringan. Walaupun sudah pernah menonton film itu kemarin, demi menutupi kebohongannya dia rela menonton film membosankan itu sekali lagi.

"Bear, apa yang akan terjadi pada tokoh wanitanya?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tokoh wanitanya terbunuh oleh penjahatnya Boo, lalu tokoh prianya akan menyesal karena tidak mempercayai tokoh wanita." Yunho memakan makanan ringannya..

"Darimana kau tahu Bear? Apa kau pernah menontonnya?" ucap Jaejoong santai.

Mata Yunho terbelalak, merutuki kebodohannya. God. Kenapa Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu, apa dia tahu tentang perselingkuhannya. Sepertinya dari tadi pagi namja cantiknya ini sudah memancingnya untuk mengakui perbuatannya. "Tidak Boo, aku hanya menebak." Yunho berusaha menormalkan suaranya walau tetap terdengar bergetar.

"Ohh...begitu ya." Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho, yang lebih mirip seriangai dimata namja bermata musang itu. Yunho membalas dengan tersenyum aneh kemudian menelan ludah gugup.

Keduanya saling terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa sadar lampu kembali menyala, tanda film telah selesai diputar.

'_Eoh...sudah selesai. Bagaimana akhir ceritanya.'_ Suara hati Jaejoong yang memang tidak memperhatikan filnya.

"Whoooaa~~ Yunnie hebat, ternyata tebakannya tepat. Apa jangan-jangan kau ini punya indra keenam Bear?" Jaejoong kembali memancing suaminya.

"Hehehe." Yunho kembali memamerkan senyum anehnya. "Aku hanya menebak BooJae."

"Kalau begitu Jongie tidak perlu nonton film lagi lain kali. Aku akan langsung tanya jalan ceritanya pada Yunnie.

"Tadi kan hanya kebetulan Jae. Ayo kita makan malan, perutku sudah lapar sekali." Yunho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar. Aku juga ingin segera menjemput aegya. Mereka pasti sudah merindukanku." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya menahan airmata.

Saat makan malam Yunho masih terlihat canggung dan gugup, takut kalau-kalau Jaejoong bertanya macam-macam.

"Yun, makan yang banyak agar kau tetap sehat. Apa kau mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak usah Boo, kau juga makanlah yang banyak."

Ponsel Yunho berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk. Yunho berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat Yun?"

"Ini dari dokter Lee, Jae. Paling hanya melaporkan keadaan rumah sakit." Yunho kembali gugup, pasalnya ia menamai nomor ponsel yeojannya itu dengan nama dokter Lee.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting." Jaejoong menangkap raut aneh pada wajah tampan suaminya.

"Yoboseo." Akhirnya Yunho mengangkat telponnya, daripada Jaejoong semakin curiga.

'_Yoboseo Oppa. Bisakah kau kemari, aku membutuhkanmu.'_ Suara seorang yeoja menangis diseberang line. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat Yunho panik.

"Ne. Aku akan segera kesana." Yunho memutuskan sambungannya.

"Boo, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas dan kami harus melakukan operasi besar." Yunho berbohong kembali, berharap dalam hati usahanya untuk kabur kali ini berhasil.

"Benarkah Yun. Baiklah, kau harus segera kesana dan berhati-hatilah."

"Ne Boo, kau bisa pulang naik taksi kan? Langsung pulang saja, tidak usah mengambil mobilmu. Besok aku akan mengantarmu. Saranghae BooJae." Mengecup kening istrinya. Kemudian segera meninggalkan Jaejoong.

%%%%%

**Jaejoong POV**

Yunho meninggalkanku di restoran tempat kami makan malam. Aku menyusulnya beberapa menit kemudian, mencegat taksi untuk mengikuti arah mobinya. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja naluriku mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi. Kepercayaanku terhadap suamiku sudah menyusut keambang batas, hingga aku meragukannya kali ini.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, Yunho tidak memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, tapi menuju sebuah apartemen. Apa ini apartemen yeoja yang diceritakan Junsu padaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Semua akan terbukti tak lama lagi.

**Jaejoong POV End**

%%%%%

Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, masih belum sadar bahwa Jaejoong mengikutinya. Menuju sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat yeojanya. Jaejoong tidak berani terlalu dekat denga Yunho, jadi ia memilih menunggu untuk memastikan suaminya itu tidak melihatnya.

Jaejoong turun dari taksi, kemudian masuk kedalam gedung apartemen dan menuju meja resepsionis. "Permisi Nona, saya Jung Jaejoong dokter pribadi Nona Kwon Boa yang baru. Apakah saya boleh tahu nomor kamar Nona Kwon? Saya sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel beliau beberapa kali, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan," memeriksa daftar kamarnya "silakan anda ke lantai lima, nomor kamarnyanya 512." Jelasnya dengan ramah.

"Baiklah Nona, Terima kasih."

Jaejoong menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan resepsionis tadi. Semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya, jantung Jaejoong rasanya semakin berdetak kencang. Setelah tiba didepan pintu bernomor 512, Jaejoong mamatung. Dia takut akan kenyataan yang akan dilihatnya sebentar lagi. Jaejoong diam, menunggu, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga tanpa terasa telah lewat dari satu jam.

Jaejoong menarik napas, memejamkan mata dan membulatkan tekadnya.

_TEEETTTTTTT..._

%%%%%

Yunho masuk apartemen kekasihnya, dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dengan keadaan yeojanya itu. Wanita itu sedang duduk diranjangnya dan hanya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Mencoba menggoda Yunho.

"Baby-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Oppa, aku hanya merindukanmu. Ayo kesini," menepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya.

Tak dipungkiri Yunho tergoda, dengan tergesa melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menerjang yeoja dihadapannya. Mereka bergumul panas. Yunho seakan tidak pernah bosan menjamah tubuh yeojanya yang satu ini.

_TEEETTTTTTT..._

"Oppaahh...ada tamu. Se..seprtinyahh..itu pengantar makanan...oohhhhh..." Boa mencoba berkata meski sedikit susah karena menahan desahannya.

"Biarkan saja Baby, aku belum selesai."

"Tttapi..Op..oppaah.."

_TEEETTTTTTT..._

Bell kembali dibunyikan. "Shit, mengaggu saja." Yunho bangkit, melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuh Boa dengan kemejanya. Berjalan menuju pintu kemudian melihat ke arah monitor CCTV.

"Siapa dia, kenapa memunggungi kamera," Membuka pintu "siapa?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, hatinya mencelos melihat keadaan suminya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. "Annyeong Yunho-ah, apa operasinya pindah kemari?" Jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

Yunho kaget setengah mati, rasanya ingin menghilang segera dari muka bumi. "Bboo..." hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkannya.

"Oppa...kenapa lama sekali, itu siapa." Tiba-tiba Boa sudah ada dibelakang Yunho dengan memakai kemeja Yunho. Memeluk pinggang Yunho dari belakang. "Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Annyeong Kwon Boa-ssi, aku Jung Jaejoong, istri Jung Yunho kekasihmu ini." Jaejoong mendekap mulutnya saat akan terisak, kemudian berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Yunho dan Boa.

"Boo...Tunggu."

TBC

Annyeong...

Mian Chingu...rencananya aku akan post chap ini lebih sore...supaya tidak mengganggu jadwal tidur kalian...

Namun apadaya...kalau hari minggu saya jadi upik abu dirumah...

Dan baru ketemu lappy jam delapan malam...

Kemudian melanjutkan chap ini yang kemarin baru saya ketik sepertiga bagian...

Mian kalau chap ini geje, membosankan dan terlalu pendek...

Tapi jangan bosan ne...saya sedang berusaha ke konflik yang lebih berat...Hwaiting...saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di chap depan...

Mohon reviewnya...Gomawa...Saranghaeyo...

Special thanks to : gothiclolita89, Life 4 Love, FC, yourparadise, PandaPandaTaoris, Vic89, Michelle Jung, Clein Cassie, MaxMin, Youleebitha.

Mian kalau ada yang terlewat g disebut dan salah penulisan. Mian juga, Saya g bisa balas review kalian, takutnya malah membocorkan cerita. Maklum saya ember...hoho...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku berlari keluar gedung apartemen dalam keadaan kacau, masih berusaha menahan tangisku. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali, beberapa kali aku menghela nafas untuk menetralkan detak jantungku. Aku baru tahu, menahan tangis itu sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Aku sudah lama tidak menangis, ataupun merasakan sedih. Sejak mengenal Yunho, ia selalu melimpahiku dengan kebahagiaan. Eomma Kim dulu selalu berpesan kepada kami, untuk tidak mencintai sesuatu secara berlebihan. Terlambat, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, setelah aku memberikan seluruh hatiku untuk dia. Bodoh.

Ahh... sesak sekali, beberapa kali aku menepuk dada kiriku pelan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, seperti mati rasa. Eomma~~ aku ingin menangis...tapi tidak disini, tidak didepan orang lain. Apalagi aku akan menjemput putra-putraku, Suie tidak boleh melihatku menangis, ia pasti sangat khawatir.

Bertahanlah Jung Jaejoong, sebentar lagi kau bisa menangis sepuasnya.

**Jaejoong POV End**

%%%%%

"Chunnie," Junsu menghampiri suaminya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengahnya.

"Ne Suie Baby, apa duo evil itu sudah tidur?"merangkul bahu Junsu ke pelukannya, "mereka lama sekali, aku kan sedang menunggu janjimu."

"Hem? Janji apa?" Junsu mengerjap imut.

"Yaa...kau melupakannya eoh? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan benar siang tadi, hanya demi memikirkan apa yang akan aku dapatkan malam ini." Yoochun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah istrinya itu.

"Aigoo~~ Chunnie imut sekali kalau marah. Menggemaskan sekali." Junsu mencubit pipi Yoochun.

"Erghhh...Appo baby, kau harus dihukum. Kau menantangku eoh." Junsu begidik ngeri melihat tampang mesum suaminya.

'_God. Semoga besok aku akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Chun... tadi siang aku menceritakan rahasia Yunho hyung pada Jae hyung" Junsu tiba-tiba teringat tujuannya menemui suaminya.

"Huh..." wajah tampan itu berubah serius, "lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jae hyung?"

"Mollayo...dia bilang padaku akan memaafkan Yunho hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan nasib KyuMin kalau hyungdeul kita itu sampai berpisah." Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun.

"Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka, biar bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa terlibat terlalu jauh. Mereka sudah dewasa, pasti mereka akan menemukan jalan terbaik." Yoochun mengelus kepala Junsu lembut, menawarkan ketenangan bagi namja berparas manis itu.

"Semoga saja begitu. Aku tahu mereka salung mencintai, hanya saja sifat Yunho hyung itu sangat keras. Pasti sangat sulit merubah kebiasaanya bermain dengan banyak yeoja diluaran." Junsu mendesah pelan.

"Tenanglah Suie, ini hanya ujian untuk pembuktian seberapa besar cinta mereka. Aku dan Yunho hyung tumbuh bersama. Sedikit banyak aku tahu, kalau dia tidak akan bisa hidup berjauhan dengan Jae hyung. Kemanapun Jae hyung pergi, ia akan mengejarnya. Percayalah Baby, mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama." Yoochun tersenyum kearah istrinya.

"Aku percaya Chunnie...saat masih kuliah dulu, aku ingat perjuangan Yunho hyung untuk meyakinkan hati hyungku. Saat Jae hyung mencoba menjauh dari Yunho hyung. Kau benar, kita hanya bisa mendoakan mereka berdua."

"Suie~~ Chunnie~~" sebuah suara merdu yang mereka hapal betul tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Jae hyung," Yoochun berdiri untuk menyambut Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kenapa malam sekali? Mana Yunho hyung? Apa filmnya seru?" Yoochun menginterogasi Jaejoong.

"Yunho ke rumah sakit, ada operasi mendadak korban kecelakaan. Jadi aku pulang sendiri." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Sepupu iparnya itu, "Suie, KyuMin sudah tidur?"

"Sudah hyung, mereka kelelahan setelah bermain sambil menunggumu menjemput. Hyung menginap saja, kasihan mereka nanti terbangun lagi." Junsu menggandeng tangan hyungnya.

"Ani...kami harus pulang, aku belum menyiapkan keperluan mereka, juga keperluan Yunho untuk besok pagi. Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh taksinya untuk menunggu." Jaejoong menolak dengan halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bantu mengangkat mereka." Tawar Yoochun.

%%%%%

"Oppa...maafkan aku." Boa duduk ditepi ranjangnya, sambil menundukkan kepala. "Apa setelah ini kita berakhir?"

Yunho yang tengah sibuk membenahi dirinya, menoleh sedikit, "Kenapa kau masih sempat bertanya seperti itu Kwon Boa? Tentu saja kita berakhir, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari istriku. Aku masih sangat mencintai istriku itu."

Boa terisak, "Apakah hanya sebatas ini arti diriku untukmu Oppa? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho menghampiri Boa, mendudukkan diri disamping yeoja itu. Tidak tega juga melihat yeoja itu menangis, bagaimanapun semua masalah ini bersumber pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong dan Boa hanyalah korban, "Hei, jangan menangis. Mianhae Boa-ah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku. Bukankah kita sudah berkomitmen sejak awal, bahwa hubungan kita hanya untuk kesenangan saja."

"Hiks...Oppa~~" Boa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. "Biarkan untuk terakhir kalinya aku merasakan kehangatan pelukanmu."

Yunho memeluk Boa, membelai punggungnya lembut "Maafkan aku Boa-ah, aku membuatmu terluka. Setelah ini, kau harus bahagia. Carilah lelaki yang baik, jangan terjebak pada lelaki brengsek sepertiku."

"Arraseo Oppa, aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi, tapi bisakah kita bersahabat setelah ini?" Boa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pengertianmu Boa-ah. Sekarang aku harus pergi, bisakah berjanji padaku?" Yunho mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Boa.

"Apa itu, Oppa?" mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Yunho.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis setelah aku pergi."

"..." hening, Yunho masih menatap Boa dalam. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Ne Oppa, aku berjanji. Kau berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hati Jae Oppa." Akhirnya Boa memilih untuk merelakan Yunho. Memang ia sadari, dari awal ialah yang bersalah karena terjerat dalam pesona Jung Yunho bahkan saat Yunho mengajaknya menjalin hubungan, namja itu telah jujur dengan posisinya yang telah beristri dan memiliki dua orang putra. Bodohnya, seolah itu bukan masalah, bahkan ia menikmati hungan gelapnya dengan Yunho. Dan sekarang, ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari keputusannya sendiri.

"Good girl... terima kasih untuk selama ini Boa-ah. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, kita berteman kan?" Yunho mengangkat kelingkingnya di depan wajah Boa.

Boa tersenyum, kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Yunho. "Berteman Oppa."

%%%%%

Yunho telah sampai di pekarangan rumahnya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, ia melajukan mobilnya sambil beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, tapi tidak aktif. Yunho mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. Gelap.

Ia masuk dan menyalakan lampu, memeriksa kamarnya kemudian kamar anak-anaknya, tapi semuanya kosong.

_'Jae kau dimana?' _

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya, _'rumah Suie'_ otak jenius seorang Jung Yunho seakan bekerja kembali setelah beku beberapa saat. Yunho kembali memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman pasangan YooSu, berharap Jaejoong ada disana. Hanya dalam sepuluh menit ia telah sampai, karena memang jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Jae..." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong yang hendak masuk kedalam taksi bersama dengan YooSu yang mengantar.

"Yunnie, sudah selesai operasinya?" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa didepan adik-adiknya.

"Nne...Kajja, pulang bersamaku." menghampiri taksi, membuka pintu kemudian mengangkat Changmin ke dalam gendongannya. Jaejoong segera mengikuti Yunho, dengan menggendong Kyuhyun, memasukkan mereka kedalam mobil.

"Mianhabnida Ahjusi, kami tidak jadi memakai taksinya." Yunho membungkuk pada sopir taksi.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan." balas sang sopir sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Chun, Su... kami pulang dulu ne." pamit Yunho.

"Ne Hyung, hati-hati" YooSu melepas kepergian mereka tanpa curiga.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Hingga akhirnya Yunho mengalah. "Mianhae Jae."

"..." tidak ada jawaban, kembali keheningan mendominasi hingga mereka sampai di rumah. Jaejoong turun dari mobil, menggendong salah satu putranya, dan masuk ke rumah menuju kamar putranya. Yunho mengekor Jaejoong dengan menggendong satu putranya yang lain.

"Boo..."

"Yun, aku mohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin sendiri sebentar saja." Jaejoong berbicara tanpa menoleh pada suaminya itu.

"Baiklah Boo, aku akan menunggumu." Yunho keluar dari kamar anaknya, berhenti didepan pintu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar isakan lirih dari bibir istrinya. Hatinya sakit mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri yang menyakiti hati namja cantiknya. Namun ia seolah lupa begiru saja saat bersama yeoja-yeojanya. Kemana perginya janji yang ia ucapka dulu, untuk selalu membahagiankan istrinya tersebut.

Di dalam kamar putranya, Jaejoong menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Menangis sambil mencium dan memeluk kedua putranya, mencari penawar untuk luka hatinya. Merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Cukup lama merenung dan menimbang keputusan yang akan diambil untuk kelangsungan rumah tangganya. Sedangkan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di meja dapur, ditemani sebotol wine. Menunggu istrinya untuk siap menemuinya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun kedua namja itu tidak ada yang berminat untuk memejamkan mata.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar putranya, mendudukkan diri disebelah suaminya. Merebut segelas wine dalam genggaman Yunho, meneguknya hingga habis. Menuangkan wine dalam gelasnya yang kosong, lalu meminumnya kembali berulang hingga beberapa gelas. Yunho tidak menghentikan tindakan istrinya, karena dia tahu begitulah cara istrinya melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Jae, mianhae..." Yunho memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Untuk apa Yun?" Jaejoong kembali meneguk wine dalam gelasnya.

"Kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menatap gelas wine yang kosong dalam genggamannya. Kemudian memutar telunjuknya pada bibir gelas. "Bukanya kau yang meninggalkanku?" jaejoong menghela nafas, "Apa aku boleh egois? Kalau boleh, aku akan pergi darimu sekarang juga. Berusaha memulai hidup baruku dan perlahan melupakanmu. Kalau aku bisa."

Yunho tertegun, "Jae..."

Menuang wine kembali, "tapi aku seorang ibu Yun, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakku kehilangan sosok ayahnya." cairan bening kembali mengalir membasahi wajah pucat Jaejoong. Turun satu persatu kedalam gelas, dan bercampur dengan wine.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku kan Boo?" Yunho bertanya penuh harap.

"Ne Yun, aku memaafkanmu demi anak-anak kita, juga demi Appa dan Eomma. Mereka pasti kecewa kalau sampai kita berpisah." Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong, menghapus air matanya.

"Gomawo Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah Yun, kau tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Ne Boo, aku berjanji. Aku mohon Boo, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah berdiri disampingku. Karena aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jaejoong terkikik, "Egois sekali Tuan Jung. Satu lagi, aku akan pulang ke apartemen untuk sementara waktu. Jangan menghubungiku atau berkunjung ke apartemen, aku akan membawa anak-anak.."

"Mwo... jangan bercanda Jae, ini tidak lucu." Yunho tidak meyangka bahwa istrinya akan mengatakan hal mengejutkan seperti itu. "Katamu kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu Yun. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatiku."

"Sampai kapan Boo? Jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak bisa jauh dari kalian." Yunho mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak janji Yun, hanya kalau aku sudah berdamai dnegan hatiku, aku akan kembali padamu."

Yunho tidak tahan lagi, ia memeluk namja cantiknya, menangis " Jangan lama-lama Boo, aku tidak bisa."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya. Hangat, seperti biasa. "Apa kau sudah mandi Bear? Kau bau sekali."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya heran. "Kenapa bisa? Aku sudah mandi kok."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat sikap kekanakan suaminya. "Kajja kita ke kamar, aku akan menghapus jejak-jejak yeoja itu."

Yunho membelalakkan mata, "Mwo...?"

%%%%%

Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho, tersenyum miris. Sebagian dirinya masih tidak rela untuk memaafkan suaminya itu. Tapi dia harus belajar menahan egonya, ia sudah cukup bahagia memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Dia lebih memilih bersyukur karena Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang seperti Yunho, mimpinya sejak kecil untuk memiliki keluarga terwujud karena namja itu.

Sudah hampir pagi dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka. Yunho tertidur setelah beberapa kali mencapai klimaks, ia kelihatan begitu menikmatinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong, ia hanya dapat menahan tangis saat membayangkan tubuh suaminya itu bukan hanya miliknya. Bukan hanya dirinya orang teristimewa dihati suaminya. Jaejoong bangkit dari rebahannya. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Ia menatap cermin, menatap wajah kacaunya. Sembab dan kacau, kemana perginya Jung Jaejoong yang mempesona. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka menangis semalaman membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Jaejoong menyegerakan acara mandinya. Kemudian memulai acara membuat sarapannya dengan lesu. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho tengah mengamatinya.

"Jae..." Yunho mendekat.

"Huh...kau sudah bangun Yun? Kau sudah mandi rupanya. Sebentar lagi aku selesai membuat sarapan, duduklah sebentar. " Jaejoong menoleh kearah suaminya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ani Yun, kau malah menggangguku." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya.

"Boo...bisakah kau membatalkan rencanamu untuk tinggal di apartemen." Yunho berusaha menawar keputusan Jaejoong.

"Mian Yun, keputusanku sudah bulat kali ini. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar saja." Jaejoong mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau anak-anak bertanya, kau akan menjawab apa hum?" nada bicara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka dengan caraku sendiri, jangan mencoba memaksaku lagi Yun."

"Yaa...Jae, bisakah kau mengalah sedikit saja untukku dan anak-anak. Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh dari kalian." Yunho membentak Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku sebentar. Apa salahnya hum? Aku tidak akan kabur darimu, tidak akan membawa anak-anak pergi darimu, Yun." Jaejoong bergetar, tak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan membentaknya.

"Aku berangkat." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan suaminya.

'_Yun, kau tidak makan dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Lambungmu lemah, aku takut kau kambuh lagi.'_ Tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke lantai, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Yun, aku sudah mengalah untukmu. Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa berbuat lebih."

%%%%%

Sudah hampir seminggu Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah tempat tinggal, keduanya merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan baru ini. Kalau boleh mengakui, Jaejoong memang membenci Yunho saat namjanya itu melakukan penghianatan, namun namja canatik ini juga merasa tidak bahagia berjauhan dengan suaminya, ayah dari anak-anaknya. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang saja dan memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya semalaman, tapi egonya yang tinggi mengalahkannya.

Bagaimana dengan si kembar? Mereka hanya tahu kalau mereka sedang menghukum Appanya karena membatalkan janji untuk ke taman bermain minggu lalu. Tentu saja mereka merasa senang, sudah sejak lama mereka ingin mengerjai Appa mereka yang sering ingkar janji. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan selama ini. Jaejoong sering kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan anak-anaknya yang cerdas itu. Sepertinya kedua bocah evil itu sudah menyadari bahwa ada masalah antara kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Pagi yang mendung di hari sabtu, kembar non identik yang tengah bermain diruang tengah menunggu Eommanya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Minnie~~ hyung bosan, ingin bermain dengan Appa." Namja cilik yang lebik tua lima menit dari saudaranya mengadu kepada adiknya.

Changmin berhenti dari kegiatan melukis abstraknya, "Sama Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita minta ijin Eomma untuk menelpon Appa?" memberikan tatapan meyakinkan pada kakaknya.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, "Bukanya kemarin dan kemarinnya kita sudah mencobanya."

"Kita coba lagi Hyung, kalau tidak kita coba bagaimana kita akan tau Hyung~~?" Changmin berapi-api memberikan semangat.

"Tapi kau yang bilang pada Eomma ya, dua hari ini sudah aku yang minta ijin pada Eomma."

Changmin tersenyum kecut, "Hyung saja, Hyung kan lebih tua dariku."

"Yaa...hanya lima menit Minnie. Kau selalu curang dengan mengatasnamakan aku sebagai Hyungmu. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu saeng. Dimana rasa kesetiakawananmu eoh? Dua hari ini Eomma selalu mengomeliku karena dia piki aku memprofokatorimu. Padahal ini kan idemu. Ck. " Kyuhyun mengomeli Changmin dengan gayanya yang sok tua.

"Arra arra...Hyung jangan mengomel terus seperti Eomma. Sekarang kita bersama, meminta ijin pada Eomma untuk menelpon Appa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, kajja."

%%%%%

Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan memasaknya. Namja cantik itu begitu mempesona ketika melakukan pekerjaan yang ia sukai, rasanya ia seperti bergelut dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba kegiatannya terganggu dengan kehadiran putra-putranya yang nakal.

"Eomma, bolehkah kami menelpon Appa? Kami benar-benar merindukan Appa." Pinta si kembar dengan jurus mautnya.

"Haahhhh...Kka, pakai ponsel Eomma. Kalian teponlah Appa kalian, tapi jangan ribut ne."

"Yeay...ne Eomma. Gomawo"

"Tuh kan kalau kita memintanya berdua, pasti Eomma akan mengijinkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Ne Hyung, cepat telpon Appa. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suara Appa yang merdu itu."

'_Huh...suaraku tak kalah merdu dari Appa kalian tahu.'_

Tanpa mau mengakui sebenarnya Jaejoong juga ingin mendengar suara suaminya.

"Hyung nyalakan speakernya, aku juga ingin mendengarnya." Changmin begitu antusias.

Kyuhyun menyalakan speaker ponsel Jaejoong, "Ne..ne. Sabar saeng."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandang kedua putranya. Melihat dua malaikatnya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

'_Yeoboseo Boo.'_

"Appaaa..." Changkyu berteriak.

'_Hai jagoan-jagoan Appa, apa kabar kalian? Apa kalian sudah makan? Mana Eomma?'_

"Kami baik Appa." Jawab Changmin.

"Kami masih menunggu Eomma memasak Appa." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Appa sudah makan? Changmin menyahut.

'_Ck...berisik sekali'_ suara hati Jaejoong.

'_Belum...ini Appa sedang memasak.'_ Suara Yunho terdengar sedikit kerepotan.

"Appa memasak apa? Kami mau." Changmin berteriak heboh mendengar kata memasak. Itu artinya sebentar lagi ada makanan.

'_Appa sedang memasak nasi goreng, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan seenak buatan Eomma kalian. Kalau mau kalian harus segera datang, kalau tidak akan Appa habiskan.'_

"Kami akan kesana. Appa tunggu ne. Tunggu kyunnie ne."

'_Ne Appa akan tu...Akkkhh... Yaaa... kebakaraaannnnnn...'_

"Appa..."

"Appa..."

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong menghampiri kedua putranya.

"Hallo... Yun...Yunnie..."

TUUUTT...TUUUTT...

"Babby, kajja kita pulang."

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Mian Chingu..baru bisa update...

Mian...chap ini membosankan dan ketik kilat...banyak salah ketik jadi...

Mau tanya nih...memang FFN mo tutup ye?

Yaaahhh...aku baru gabung juga...

Thanks ya...buat yang review, follow, ma fav ya...

Gomawo...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

Sabtu pagi yang mendung dan dingin membuat semua orang malas untuk segera bangun melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka. Begitupun dengan seorang namja tampan berbibir hati yang masih sibuk bergelut dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia begitu malas membuka mata musangnya, namun rasa lapar membuat acara tidur singkatnya yang begitu berarti menjadi tidak tenang. Yunho bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia benar-benar mengantuk karena ia baru saja pulang tiga jam yang lalu. Semalaman baru saja ia melakukan operasi besar pada pasiennya yang mengalami gangguan jantung bawaan. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari donor yang cocok, akhirnya berita gembira datang pagi tadi ketika rumah sakit cabang di Beijing mengabarkan telah mendapatkan donor yang cocok dengan prosedur yang lengkap dan tanpa penolakan dari keluarga pendonor. Malam tadi, segera setelah jantung yang dibutuhkan tiba dilakukan operasi, mengingat keadaan pasien yang semakin memburuk. Setelah melalui proses operasi yang panjang selama sembilan jam, akhirnya keadaan pasien saat ia pulang tadi sudah stabil, hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar. Tugas Yunho pun diambil alih oleh dokter Kim Hyun joon yang juga dokter spesialis jantung sama seperti Yunho. Hyun Joon merupakan sunbaenya waktu kuliah dulu.

"Aisshh...lapar sekali." Namja tampan itu akhirnya mengalah pada rasa laparnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, "Sepi sekali... BooJaeJoongie bogoshipo~~." Yunho berteriak di dalam rumahnya yang kosong, mencoba membuat kegaduhan untuk mengusir suasana sepi yang tidak akan ia temui apabila istri dan kedua anaknya berada dirumah."Padahal kalian baru pergi selama empat hari, kenapa rasanya seperti berabad-abad."

Yunho membuka kulkas, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakannya. "Yahh...aku lupa belum berbelanja." desahnya kecewa. "Yang ada hanya tinggal nasi sisa kemarin." namja itu mulai berpikir. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan nasi goreng. Hwaiting Jung Yunho, kau pasti bisa." memang seumur hidupnya, Yunho tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya didapur untuk urusan memasak. Namun kali ini ia begitu merindukan istrinya itu, jadilah ia mencoba memasak menggunakan dapur favorit Jaejoong itu untuk mancari jejak sang istri.

Yunho mulai mencari resep nasi goreng dari ponselnya, menyiapkan semua bahan dengan serius dan membuat dapur yang tadinya rapi menjadi setengah berantakan. Setelah semua bahan selesai dipersiapkan, ia mulai memasak. "Pertama-tama, tumis bumbunya. Tunggu hingga wanginya berubah." gumamnya membaca petunjuk dari ponselnya. Menyalakan api kompor, meletakkan penggorengan diatasnya kemudian menuangkan sedikit minyak.

Di dapur favorit Jaejoong ini memang belum menggunakan kompor listrik. Ia masih bertahan dengan kompor yang berbahan bakar gas, karena kompor yang digunakan didapur mereka saat ini adalah kompor pertamanya yang ia beli dari hasil kerja sambilannya selama beberapa minggu. Selain itu, kompor ini menjadi saksi berbagai kenangan indah saat YunJae tinggal bersama di asrama kampus.

Yunho sedang asyik menumis bumbu yang telah ia haluskan hingga nada dering ponselnya mengganggu konsentrasinya. Raut wajah Yunho berubah riang melihat id caller diponselnya tersebut.

_"__Yeoboseo Boo." Yunho menyapa penelepon dengan nada ceria._

_'Appaaa...' _Eoh, itu suara kedua anaknya yang begitu dirindukannya.

_"__Hai jagoan-jagoan Appa, apa kabar kalian? Apa kalian sudah makan? Mana Eomma?" Yunho memasukkan nasi ke dalam penggorengan, sedukit tumpah._

_'Kami baik Appa.'_ suara Changmin.

_'Kami masih menunggu Eomma memasak Appa.'_ Kyuhyun terdengar bersemangat, tak mau kalah dengan adiknya.

_'Appa sudah makan?'_ Yunho sedikit kewalahan menanggapi ocehan kedua putranya tersebut, apalagi konsentrasinya sedang terbagi pada kegiatan asingnya yaitu memasak.

_"__Belum...ini Appa sedang memasak."_ Yunho benar-benar kerepotan mengaduk nasi dalam penggorengan itu._ 'Ck, kenapa penggorengannya sempit sekali, susah sekali mengaduknya.' _Batin Yunho.

_'Appa memasak apa? Kami mau.'_ Yunho tersenyum, ia hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Changmin, putranya yang food monster itu.

_"__Appa sedang memasak nasi goreng, tapi kelihatannya tidak akan seenak buatan Eomma kalian. Kalau mau kalian harus segera datang, kalau tidak akan Appa habiskan." Yunho berusaha membujuk anaknya agar pulang, dengan begitu mau tidak mau Boojaenya akan pulang juga. Hehe...Yunho tersenyum evil._

_'Kami akan kesana. Appa tunggu ne. Tunggu kyunnie ne.' _Changmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersahutan.

_'Yeesssss...' _Yunho berteriak kegirangan dalam hati, sehingga melupakan acara mengaduk nasi gorengnya yang setengah gosong. _"Ne Appa akan tu__..."_

_"__Akkkhh... " begitu tersadar, bau gosong sudah merebak di dapurnya. Dengan kalap Yunho mengaduk nasinya. Dan yang terjadi malah diluar perkiraan, penggorengan berisi buah karya Tuan Muda dari keluarga Jung tersebut jatuh kelantai mengenai kakinya. Tentu saja sakit dan panas. "Yaaa..." Yunho berteriak panik, mencoba menyelamatkan kakinya. Tanpa sadar menenggol botol minyak goreng disisi kirinya, kemudian tumpah di atas kompor yang masih menyala, tentu saja memicu api membesar._

_"__kebakaraaannnnnn..." Yunho berlari ke arah keran air yang ada di tempat cuci piring._

_'Appa...'_

_'Appa...'_

_'Yunnie...'_ Suara di seberang terdengar panik, tapi Yunho tidak begitu mendengarnya. Yang ada dipikiranya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan rumahnya dari kobaran api. _'Hallo... Yun...Yunnie...'_

Yunho mengambil wadah yang lumayan besar, kemudian mengisinya dengan air tanpa sadar bahwa ponsel yang digenggamnya telah tenggelam didasar wastafel. Ia bergegas menyiram api yang berkobar sebelum merambat membakar benda lain. Benar-benar melupakan pelajaran tentang 'hal yang harus dilakukan untuk memadamkan api' saat kegiatan pramuka di sekolah menengah dulu.

_Bruusshhhh... _Asap hitam membumbung dari kompor yang sedikit menghitam.

"Haaahhhhh... untunglah belum sampai terkena gas." Yunho menghela nafas, masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila. Jujur, ia masih syok saat ini. Ini kali pertama dirinya berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Bersyukur karena ia masih selamat dari insiden berbahaya ini. Untungnya tidak ada barang yang mudah terbakar didekat kompor, Jaejoong telah menata letak lemari-lemari gantung berbahan kayu ditembok yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari kompor. Walaupun sedikit merepotkan saat mengambil peralatan memasak, setidaknya itu letak teraman apabila terjadi insiden yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini. Ia saja yang ceroboh, tidak mengembalikan minyak goreng pada tempatnya. Jaejoong memang yang terbaikdalam hal tata letak ruangan.

Yunho mengambil penggorengan yang tergolek mengenaskan di lantai. "Auwhhh...shittt..." namja itu mengumpat kecil dengan wajah yang kesal luar biasa. Benda itu masih panas rupanya, dan tentunya meninggalkan bekas melepuh ditangan Yunho yang biasanya halus.

"Boo~~, pulanglah." Yunho bergumam memelas, seolah-olah Jaejoong ada didepannya. Ia menyadari bahwa, ia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa istri cantikya.

Yunho berjalan tertatih menuju kotak obat diruang tengahnya, mencari kotak P3K. Mendudukkan dirinya disofa terdekat. Kemudian sibuk berkutat dengan alkohol, salep dan perban, berusaha mengurus lukanya sendiri walaupun sedikit kesusahan. Pada saat seperti ini biasanya Jaejoongnya yang akan mengobatinya. Tapi hal itu sangat jarang terjadi, Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan kecelakaan sekecil apapun terjadi dirumahnya. Namja bermata indah itu selalu memastikan setiap sudut rumahnya aman untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya maupun tamu yang berkunjung.

_Braakkkk..._

"Yunnie~~..." Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu yang seperti dijebol dari luar ketika ia baru selesai mengobati kakinya.

"Boo...kenapa kau disini?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kau ngebut eoh?" Jaejoong hanya memandang suaminya dengan wajah kesal.

"Jung Yunho pabbo..." Jaejoong menghampiri suaminya.

_Plak...plak...plak..._ Yunho menerima pukulan beruntun dikepala dan lengannya.

"Ya...ya... kenapa memukulku Boo?" Yunho berusaha menghindar dari pukulan istrinya.

"Kau bodoh...bodoh...bodohhh..." Jaejoong mulai menangis karena kesal.

_Grapp_

Yunho menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong dengan memeluknya. "Kenapa menangis eoh?" mengelus punggung Jaejoong, menenangkan namja cantiknya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati Yun, kau sengaja ingin membunuhku?" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat yang menenangkan khas suaminya. Menyesap wangi mint dari tubuh kekar itu.

"Mianhae, aku baik-baik saja Boo. Uljima ne!"

"Tanganmu terluka," Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho, meniup tangan Yunho yang melepuh. "Sini aku obati." Jaejoong membimbing Yunho untuk duduk,kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai mengobati luka Yunho.

"Selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Apanya yang selesai, hm? Yang ini belum." Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong, mengecup bibir istrinya lembut. Rasanya ia begitu merindukan bibir manis itu. Jaejoong tak menolak, memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan lembut suaminya.

Tanpa sadar, ada dua bocah kecil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya, dan dengan tangan kanannya berusaha menutup mata saudara kembarnya.

"Min, tutup matamu. Kita bisa cepat dewasa setelah ini."

"Ne Hyung, ayo kita keluar saja."

Kedua putra YunJae yang jenius ini memang cenderung berfikir lebih dewasa dari usia mereka yang sebenarnya. "Kka kita bermain di halaman saja."

%%%%%

Jaejoong baru saja selesai menidurkan bayi beruangnya yang kelelahan setelah beberapa hari ini lebih memilih menginap di rumah sakit dari pada tinggal sendirian dirumah. Ditambah lagi insiden yang membuat syok setengah beberapa saat lalu, pasti bertambahlah rasa lelah si bayi beruang raksasa itu. Dengan tampang memelas, Yunho mengajukan sebuah permintaan kepada sang istri, sebagai bentuk dukungan moral katanya. Sebagai istri yang baik dan pengertian tentu saja ia harus memberikan dukungan moral kepada namjanya itu. Yang Jaejoong tidak habis pikir adalah, bentuk dukungan moral yang diminta suaminya itu adalah memeluknya sampai ia tidur. Bahkan kedua putranya tidak semanja itu.

Sedangkan kedua putranya yang mandiri, tengah tidur siang setelah lelah bermain di halaman belakang dimana terdapat kebun bunga lili milik Jaejoong. Mereka berlarian sepanjang pagi tadi, merindukan suasana rumah eoh.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur secara perlahan. Takut-takut ia akan pingsan setelahnya. Jaejoong meringis melihat isi dapurnya yang keadaanya lebih mengenaskan daripada kapal yang terhempas badai, menatap miris peralatan memasaknya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Omo~~, kompor kesayanganku." Jaejoong melihat kondisi kompornya yang sepertinya sudah tidak layak pakai, manatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maafkan Eomma baby, Eomma menelantarkanmu bersama Appamu." Jaejoong seperti orang gila yang berbicara sengan sebuah kompor rusak. "Tapi tenanglah, Eomma akan tetap menyimpanmu walaupun Eomma akan memakai kompor baru."

"Sepertinya akan butuh waktu seharian untuk membereskan semua kekacaeuan ini." Jaejoong menghela nafas, membereskan nasi yang berserakan di lantai. Mencuci satu persatu peralatan memasaknya. "Ini kan ponsel Yunnie, pantas saja sambungannya tadi terputus tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia merendam ponselnya. Dasar Jung pabbo. "

Seharian penuh namja cantik itu membereskan dapurnya sambil menggerutu. Sesekali mengumpat, menyumpahi, dan merutuki suaminya yang membuat dapurnya yang selalu rapi menjadi menjijikan. Namun Jaejoong tetaplah namja baik hati yang polos dan pemaaf. Setelah membersihkan dapurnya, ia berbelanja dan memasakkan untuk suami dan anaknya.

Hari sudah sore saat Jaejoong menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. "Sudah selesai, tinggal membangunkan mereka."

Dengana riang melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar putranya, "Kosong, apa mereka sudah bangun? Tapi kemana mereka pergi?"

Jaejoong berganti haluan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu perlahan takut mengagetkan suaminya. Pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah, suaminya yang masih memejamkan matanya diantara dua bocah yang memeluknya.

'_Tuhan, bolehkah aku egois. Ijinkan aku menikmati kebahagiaan ini selamanya. Biarkan aku bahagia diantara mereka.' _Mohon Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Uuuhhhhhh~~ Boo, kau sedang apa?" Jaejoong tersentak melihat suaminya terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang melihat kalian." Yunho tersenyum mendengar pengakuan istrinya. Dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangan-tangan putranya yang memeluknya. Ia bangkit kemudian menghampiri istrinya, memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Boo, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku selalu membohongimu. Aku selalu bermain dibelakangmu, itu karena aku terbiasa bermain dengan banyak wanita sebelum bertemu denganmu. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Jujur aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Bear. Kenapa tak bilang dari awal, hm? Kalau aku tahu dari awal, mungki tak akan sesakit ini rasanya.

"Maafkan aku Sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kau boleh memegang janjiku ini. Dan aku akan mengulangi pernyataanku sebelumnya, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berdiri disampingku Jung Jaaejoong. Kau bersedia memaafkanku kan?"

"Ck... arra Tuan Jung. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, jangan kau ulangi lagi dan jangan senang dulu untuk hal ini. Karena aku akan membalasmu kalau kau melakukan penghianatan lagi padaku."

"Ne...kau bisa pegang janjiku Boo." Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lembut. "Saranghae."

%%%%%

Yunho sedang menyantap makan malam lezat buatan namja cantiknya ketika tiba-tiba ia mengernyit sakit, wajahnya berubah pucat dan berkeringat.

"Yun, kenapa?" Jaejoong yang melihat gelagat aneh suaminya bertanya denga khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja perutku sedikit perih." Suara Yunho bergetar.

"Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan obat." Jaejoong segera bangkit mengambil obat untuk suaminya. Ia tahu betul gelagat suaminya ketika akan kambuh. Yunho memang memiliki magh akut sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Bahkan saat kuliah dulu, ia bisa kambuh dua minggu sekali. Sebenarnya sekarang sudah jauh berkurang, hanya sesekali saat ia melewatkan waktu makan.

"Minumlah, setelah itu hadiskan supnya dan istirahat lagi. Aku akan memindahkan Kyunnie da minnie ke kamar mereka, kemudian membuatkan bubur untukmu."

"Tapi aku kan baru bangun Boo..." Yunho langsung menundukkan kepalanya melihat wajah sang istri yang seperti akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Sudah berapa lama kau melewatkan makan?" Jaejoong mengintrogasi Yunho.

"Eummmm...aku lupa. Pokoknya setelah kalian pergi, aku jadi sering lupa makan. Biasnya kau akan mengingatkanku untuk makan. Tapi karena kau masih marah padaku, aku jadi sering lupa makan." Yunho memasang wajah imut yang gagal total didepan istrinya.

"Kau kan sudah tua Yun, kenapa tidak bisa merawat kesehatan sendiri? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"Makanya, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Boo."

TBC

Annyeong...

Chingu mian baru bisa post lagi...

Beberapa hari ini kuliah malam, jadi pulang sampai rumah jam 23 sekian...#alasan...

Btw mian chap ini pendek pake buanget...

Buat yang pengen Yunpa disiksa "Ntar dulu Baby...sabarrrr~~~saya mau nyiksa Jaema dulu...nanti baru kita siksa Yunpa rame-rame..." #plakkk...

Chap ini penuh YunJae moment, karena chap depan akan ada konflik baru...Janji, ini Yunjae besok-besok g banyak-banyak deh momentnya... saya cuman pengen ngeliatin interaksi mereka tuh kyk apa, trus betapa saling ketergantungannya mereka...gitu...

Btw Chingu, saya lagi galau...mikirin ff favorit saya yang udah g update sejak setahun lalu...doakan ne, semoga authornya cepet inget kalau ada ff dia yg masih saya tunggu...kekeke...

Udahan deh curhatnya,

Thanks buat yang udah review, follow & fav. Mian g bisa balas satu-satu, karena takut bocor ceritanya... ini aja udah saya bocorin sebagian...

Selamat membaca ya, semoga g bosan...

Kritik, saran, bash juga boleh supaya saya tahu kesalahan saya. Dan menjadi lebih baik di tulisan berikutnya.

Chingudeul... gomawoyo...saranghaeyo...muach...


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

"Yun, bangun. Kau mau berangkat jam berapa? Ini sudah siang." Jaejoong membuka tirai kamarnya agar sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Lima menit lagi Boo. Aku masih menganatuk." Yunho bergumam kemudian menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan guling.

"Ck...dasar beruang pemalas. Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan kelima, akan aku gelitiki tubuhmu sampai kaku. Satu..." Jaejoong mulai menghitung sambil mendekat kesisi Yunho.

"Dua...Tiga..." Jaejoong mulai kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Empat...Lii...Yaaakkkk... Lepaskan Yun.." Jaejoong kaget kerena Yunho menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh diatas Yunho.

"Ania~~ cium dulu baru aku lepaskan." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau membuat bajuku kusut, Yun." Jaejoong masih meronta.

"Aku tidak peduli, cium aku dulu atau kita dalam posisi seperti ini seharian."

"Aarrghh... Jung mesum, kau menyebalkan." Jaejoong berhenti meronta ketika merasakan bibir lembut suaminya menempel dibibirnya. Manis dan lembut. Tak dipungkiri sebenarnya Jaejoong juga menikmatinya saat lidah panas Yunho menyapu setiap sudut mulutnnya. Entah sejak kapan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas. "Arrrghhh Yun," Bibir Yunho turun ke leher mulus istrinya.

"Yun hentikan." Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan suaminya sebelum Yunho kembali terangsang dan tidak akan melepaskannya pagi ini. Yang benar saja, bahkan pinggul Jaejoong masih terasa pegal setelah semalaman dihajar beruang mesum itu. Yunho menarik kepalanya dari leher Jaejoong, sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Cepatlah mandi, anak-anak sudah rapi dan menunggumu di meja makan." Jaejoong berdiri, sedikit merapikan kemejanya yang agak kusut.

"Ne, ne...tunggu sebentar ya." Yunho bangkit, mencium kening Jaejoong kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat punggung suaminya.

%%%%%

**Jaejoong POV**

Tuhan, hari ini aku bahagia. Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini bertahan hingga esok dan seterusnya walau aku meragukan itu. Sejak Yunho meminta maaf kepadaku lima bulan yang lalu, keluarga kami kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kejadian itu terjadi. Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku begitu mudah memaafkannya. Hm, sebenarnya tidak semudah itu, aku juga hanya seorang namja biasa yang bisa merasakan kekecewaan. Aku bukan namja baik hati yang dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang. Hatiku harus berperang dan mengalahkan egoku saat itu.

Bagaimana ya, kalian akan bisa merasakannya kalau kalian berada dalam posisiku. Hidup sekian lama di panti asuhan membuatku sangat mensyukuri pertemuanku dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan suamiku, ia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. Selain itu dialah yang membawaku merasakan indahnya kasih sayang sebuah keluarga. Appa dan Eomma Yunho yang melimpahiku dengan kasih sayang membuatku ketagihan. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat raut kesedihan terpancar diwajah mereka andai waktu itu aku meminta perceraian pada Yunho.

Di lain sisi, kedua malaikatku membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kasihan mereka kalau kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku tak ingin mereka bernasib sepertiku yang selalu merasa kesepian. Mereka membutuhkan keluarga untuk tempat pulang, bahkan ketika nanti mereka dewasa. Aku mencoba bertahan untuk mereka.

Aku melihat komitmen Yunho untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Setidaknya ia berusaha menjadi suami yang baik di rumah, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya diluar. Sudah dua minggu ini ia kembali pulang larut malam. Dia bilang ada proyek baru untuk pembukaan cabang Shin Ki Hospital di Bangkok. Bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya saja sebesar apapun hatiku mencoba tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayai Yunho sebesar rasa percayaanku padanya dulu. Entahlah, aku hanya belum bisa. Mungkin ini hanya prasangkaku saja, atau mungkin ini benar firasat seorang istri.

Tuhan, aku hanya berharap kebahagiaan ini bertahan lebih lama.

**Jaejoong POV End**

%%%%%

"Boo...minggu depan aku akan ditugaskan beberapa hari di Bangkok. Mungkin tiga atau empat hari." Yunho mengelap mulutnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Begitu ya, padahal minggu depan akan ada hari spesial untuk kita." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku ingat, hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita kan. Aku akan pulang sebelum hari itu Boo."

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu Yun. Jangan sampai kau membuat Eomma dan Appa kecewa karena aku akan mengundang mereka untuk makan malam." Jaejoong tersenyum licik.

"Uhh... aku kira hanya akan ada makan malam romantis untuk kita berdua saja. Kemudian kita akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya untuk melengkapi perayaan kita.

"Eoh? Memangnya apa hal yang iya-iya itu Appa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia sedang bingung.

"Memangnya Appa dan Eomma tega makan sendirian tanpa mengajakku?" giliran Changmin mengerutkan keningnya seolah-olah kecewa pada kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya. Yunho hanya tersenyum sok polos, "Mian Boo."

%%%%%

**Seoul Hospital**

Jaejoong sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja bersama sahabatnya Kim Heechul seperti biasa. Ia datang lebih siang hari ini karena harus mengantar Yunho ke Bandara pagi tadi. Hari ini ia tidak begitu bersemangat, rasanya tidak rela melepaskan Yunho untuk pergi sendirian. Lebih tepatnya, takut kalau Yunho membohonginya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kali ini firasatnya jauh lebih kuat daripada biasanya, membuatnya tidak enak makan.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat." Heechul menegur sahabatnya yang hanya mengaduk makanannya.

"Gwenchana, hanya saja perasaanku sedikit tidak enak." Jaejoong memasukkan sesendok spageti kedalam mulutnya. "Yunnie sedang dalam tugas ke Bangkok, tapi perasaanku bilang kalau dia berbohong." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja. Sepertinya tidak ada ruginya juga kalau kau ikut kesana, sekalian berlibur." Heechul menimpali.

"Awalnya aku ingin begitu, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Lagipula sekolah Kyunnie dan Minnie akan terganggu. Pelajaran mereka kan lebih cepat dari anak seusia mereka, jadi aku khawatir konsentrasi mereka terpecah." Jaejoong menyudahi acara makannya yang masih menyisakan separuh lebih spageti dipiringnya.

"Aku heran padamu Joongie, kenapa waktu kau memaafkanya dengan mudah? Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah meminta cerai. Kau sudah memilih untuk memberi kesempatan kedua padanya. Dan hanya ada dua kemungkinan, ia benar-benar menyesal kemudian mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya atau dia akan tetap membohongimu lagi. Kau harus menerima konsekuensi dari keputusanmu waktu itu Jae." Heechul jadi ikut tidak nafsu makan melihat wajah murung sahabatnya.

"Kau kan sudah tahu alasanku." Jaejoong memang menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Heechul selama ini.

"Haahh...terserah kau saja. Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya." Heechul mencebilkan bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku mengerti, semoga saja dia tidak menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sendirian hari ini. Apa kau mau mampir kerumahku sebentar? Aku akan memasak untukmu." Memutar sedotan didalam gelasnya.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sudah ada janji. Lain kali saja ya." Ucap Heechul sedikit menyesal.

"Kau janjian dengan Simbamu itu ya? Hehehe, bahagianya." Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

"Eoh dari mana kau tahu ? Eh, ania~~. Maksudku ti..tidak kok." Heechul gugup karena tertangkap basah oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau curang, kenapa tidak cerita padaku? Aku kan sudah banyak cerita tentang masalahku padamu. Kenapa kau menutupi hubunganmu dengan mphhhh..." Heechul membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sssttttt... kau berisik sekali Nyonya Jung. Jangan keras-keras. Apa kata orang kalau tahu seorang Kim Heechul berhubungan dengan hoobaenya."

"Hahahaha, katamua kau tidak akan mau berhubungan dengannya. Kau menarik kata-katamu sekarang?" Jaejoong tergelak.

"Terserah kau saja." Heechul meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tergelak.

"Ya... Chullie, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan diambil hati ne." Jaejoong kelabakan sendiri kalau sudah begini.

"Kau sih, menyebalkan Joongie." Heechul masih cemberut.

"Iya...iya. Aku minta maaf, janji tidak akan menggodamu lagi hari ini. Tapi besok akan aku lanjutkan acara menggodamu." Jaejoong menatap Heechul serius.

"Ne... Aku maafkan, eoh? tunggu. Apa katamu... Yak Jung Jaejoong." Terlambat. Setelah menyadari kata-kata Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu sudah melarikan diri sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, napasnya sedikit tersengal dan jantungnya berdebar tak biasa. Ia membungkuk sambil menetralkan napasnya, kepalanya jadi terasa pening sekarang.

"Jae kau kenapa?" Heechul yang telah berhasil mengejar Jaejoong untuk membalas malah jadi khawatir.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku sedikit kelelahan." Heechul memapah Jaejoong dan mengantarnya ke ruang kerja sahabatnya itu.

"Mau ku periksa? " Heechul mencoba menawarkan bantuan sambil mendudukan Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah, aku akan minum suplemen saja. Nanti juga baikkan." Jaejoong menumpukan kepalanya di meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jam kerjaku sudah mulai lagi. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku."

"Ne, gomawo Heechullie." Heechul hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Jaejoong.

%%%%%

Pagi tadi Jaejoong baru saja menerima telpon dari suaminya yang mengabarkan kalau ia akan kembali ke Korea menggunakan penerbangan pagi. Jadi kemungkinan Yunho akan sampai sebentar lagi, tapi ia sudah berpesan pada istrinya itu untuk tidak menjemput di bandara. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih sedikit tidak enak badan, sejak tiga hari lalu keadaan tubuhnya tidak begitu baik, ini saja ia sedikit memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Untung saja kedua orang tua Yunho tidak bisa hadir malam ini ke acara makan malam perayaan hari pernikahannya, karena mendadak mereka harus ke Jepang untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Jadi dia tidak harus memasak banyak makanan.

Jaejoong sudah menghidangkan beberapa makanan kesukaan Yunho dan ChangKyu. "Sudah siap sekarang, tinggal menunggu Yunho sampai."

Dalam perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya tahun ini, Jaejoong memang memilih untuk merakannya secara sederhana bersama keluarga kecilnya saja karena tahun lalu mereka sudah merayakan secara besar-besaran. Jaejoong memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian pesta yang harus mempertemukannya dengan relasi bisnis keluarga Jung. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ia merasa menjadi Jaejoong palsu. Entahlah, ia memang belum bisa menyesuaikan diri walau sudah lama menjadi anggota keluarga Jung. Untung saja kedua orang tua Yunho mengerti, sehingga mereka jarang mengadakan pesta besar.

"Minnie, Kyunnie kalian sedang apa? Apa belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?" Jaejoong mengintip kedua putranya dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Sebentar lagi Eomma, hanya tinggal beberapa soal." Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Apa ada yang bisa Eomma bantu?" Jaejoong mendekat kemudian mengelus kepala putra sulungnya.

"Tolong periksa tugas kami ya Eomma, kalau sudah selesai nanti." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ne, kalian kerjakan yang benar sambil menunggu Appa. Sebentar lagi Appa sampai dan kita makan bersama. Eomma sudah masak banyak sekali untuk Minnie." Konsentrasi Changmin langsung teralih begitu mendengar kata-kata makan.

"Yeay, hanya untukku Eomma. Hyung tidak?" Changmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, kau habiskan saja Min. Hyung tidak begitu lapar." Kyuhyun mencebilkan bibirnya imut karena kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung. Kenapa Hyung marah."

"Aku tidak marah Min. Aku iklas kok."

Jaejoong terpana melihat kedua anaknya. "Whoaaa...kalian bertengkar ya. Ini pertama kalinya Eomma melihat kalian bertengkar, biasanya kalian selalu akur. Beruntungnya Eomma bisa melihat kejadian langka ini." Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya genit pada kedua anaknya.

Sekarang giliran si kembar yang terpana melihat ibunya yang begitu antusias.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yunho telah mengamati mereka dari tadi. _'Maafkan aku Boo.'_

"Appa pulang~~." Yunho masuk kedalam kamar, membuat tiga orang tersayangnya sedikit terkejut.

"Appa~~. Bogoshipo~~." ChangKyu beranjak dari duduknya beranjak memeluk ayahnya.

"Nado Baby." Menyambut pelukan kedua anaknya. "Eomma tidak merindukan Appa? Kenapa diam saja." Yunho menggandeng kedua putranya menuju kearah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~~, kau mengejutkanku." Jaejoong memeluk suaminya, "Kau lelah? Atau kau lapar? Ayo makan."

"Kau benar Boo, aku sangat lapar karena tiga hari ini aku tidak memakanmu."

**Blush**

Mau tidak mau pipi Jaejoong merona mendengar pernyataan suaminya. "Yun, ada anak-anak. Lama-lama mereka tertular virus mesummu itu." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

"Jangan berpose seperti itu Nyonya, atau kau akan habis sekarang juga." Yunho menyeringai.

"Cobalah, kalau kau berani melakukannya didepan anak-anakmu yang cepat sekali meniru kebiasaanmu itu. Apa kau mau anakmu itu mempraktekkannya pada anak tetangga Tuan Jung." Bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho.

"Kau... Aishh, kau membuatku semakin frustasi saja Boo."

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, setelah itu mandi dan istirahatlah." Jaejoong membimbing suami dan anaknya menuju meja makan.

"Lalu kapan acara untuk kita berdua?" Yunho masih tidak terima dengan saran Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam dan memasang wajah malaikatnya. Mengambilkan makanan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Kemudian makan dengan tenang, mengacuhkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Yun, ayo makan. Jangan hanya dipandangi saja. Aku sudah bersusah payah memasaknya." Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya, kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kyunnie makan, jangan sisakan sayuranmu. Minnie, makannya pelan-pelan saja Baby. Eomma masih punya banyak didapur.

"Ne Eomma." Ketiga Ayah dan Anak itu menjawab dengan kompak. Dan makan malam keluarga Jung kali ini berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali diwarnai candaan diantara mereka.

%%%%%

Jaejoong sedang membereskan pakaian kotor suaminya setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makannya. Sementara itu, Yunho dan anak-anak sedang bartanding game diruang keluarga. Sebenarnya malam sudah larut, sudah waktunya tidur untuk si kembar, tapi Jaejoong memberi kesempatan kedua anaknya itu untuk melepas rindu pada ayahnya. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar dari tempatnya bekerja sekarang, "Senang sekali kalian." Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

**Pluk**

Sebuah kertas terjatuh dari salah satu saku kemeja Yunho. "Apa ini?" Jaejoong membuka kertas itu. Sebuah nota hotel di daerah Bushan, tunggu Bushan bukan Bangkok. Kepala Jaejoong kembali berdenyut nyeri demi menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia berpegang pada tembok disampingnya karena tiba-tiba kakinya terlalu lemas. Bingung. Ia ingin menangis, tapi nyatanya airmatanya seperti kering. Yang ada dadanya semakin sesak sekarang, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. "Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah duduk diranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, menunggu istrinya menyusul setelah menidurkan kedua putranya.

"Yun, kau menungguku?" Akhirnya Jaejoong datang dan segera mendudukan diri disamping suaminya.

"Ne Boo, Aku merindukanmu." Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong kemudian mengecup lembut kedua mata doe istrinya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau bersenang-senang disana?" Jaejoong berusaha tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat bosan disana. Kami hanya berdiskusi selama tiga hari penuh. Aku bahkan tidak sempat keluar sama sekali." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Benarkah, apa begitu mengasyikkan sampai kau tak keluar kamar sama sekali hm?"

"Apa maksudmu Boo?" Yunho bingung dengan maksud istrinya itu.

"Ania." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. "Kau tidak mau mengambil hadiahmu?" lanjutnya.

"Bolehkah?" Yunho bertanya basa-basi, tapi begitu jelas terdengar bersemangat.

"Tentu, bukankah kau merindukanku?" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Miris. Namun Yunho tak menyadarinya.

'_Tuhan, siapa lagi kali ini. Apakah yeoja itu lebih baik dariku. Untuk sekarang ini, Aku hanya bisa menghapus bekasnya dari tubuh suamiku. Aku belum siap untuk bertanya sekarang. Kuatkanlah aku Tuhan.'_

%%%%%

**Yunho POV**

Aku memandang wajah cantik dalam pelukanku. Ia tertidur. Sungguh cantik seperti malaikat. Maafkan aku Boo, Aku sungguh tidak berniat membohongimu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melukaimu lagi. Tapi kenyataannya Aku sudah melukaimu berkali-kali. Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku.

Bodoh. Tidak kusangka, akibat dari dosaku dimasa lalu sungguh seperti bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan rumah tanggaku. Kesalahan dari masa laluku kembali dengan berbagai teror yang akan melukai keluarga kecilku. Ia mengancam akan membeberkan perbuatanku dan melukai istri dan anak-anakku apabila aku tidak menuruti kehendaknya. Aku bingung. Sepertinya setiap langkah yang kuambil akan melukai hati namja cantikku.

Maafkan Aku Boo.

**Yunho POV End**

%%%%%

**Jaejoong POV**

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kepulangan Yunho. Aku masih mendiamkan segala kebohongan yang dilontarkannya. Yunho lebih sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini, kadang malah dini hari. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, lebih tepatnya aku memilih tak mau tahu. Semuanya masih kusembunyikan rapat-rapat didalam hatiku. Yang aku lakukan setiap Yunho pulang hanyalah mengajaknya bercinta, yang bagiku itu adalah prosesi untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Yunho masih milikku. Nyatanya semuanya hanya omong kosong.

Mungkin aku bisa membohongi semua orang tentang keadaanku dengan senyum dan tawa palsuku. Tapi nyatanya tidak dengan tubuhku. Kebohongan demi kebohongan yang Yunho lontarkan bagaikan racun yang terpaksa kutelan sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya. Kondisiku benar-benar memburuk, kepalaku sering pusing tanpa sebab dan kadang-kadang tidak bisa hilang hanya dengan obat pereda nyeri biasa, perutku jadi sering kram kalau aku berfikir keras. Tidak hanya itu, berat tubuhku turun lima kilogram selama dua minggu ini karena pola makanku yang tidak teratur dan beban psikologis yang kualami. Aku benar-benar tak enak makan dan tak nyenyak tidur. Kau hebat Jung, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Yunho. Itu artinya aku harus bersiap kehilangannya.

**Jaejoong POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, kenapa kau jadi kurus begini hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong, kebiasaan mereka setelah bercinta. Saling berpelukan dan bertukar kata cinta sampai tertidur. Hanya saja, dua minggu ini Jaejoong jarang tidur setelahnya. Yang sering ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah tampan suaminya ketika tidur sampai pagi menjelang.

"Tidak ada Yun." Mereka kembali terdiam cukup lama.

Jaejoong memantapkan hatinya, "Yunnie, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja Boo, aku akan menjawabnya kalau aku tahu." Yunho membelai surai halus milik kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" suara Jaejoong bergetar.

"Apa maksutmu Boo?" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan istrinya.

"Siapa lagi yeoja yang kau tiduri kali ini?" desis Jaejoong setengah berbisik.

"Kau menuduhku Jae? Atau kau membuntutiku? Semua orang yang ku temui adalah klienku, kau tahu. Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu hm? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak kau hargai Jae. Setiap hari aku bekerja keras untuk kalian, seharusnya kau mendukungku bukannnya malah menuduhku seperti ini." Yunho berkata dengan pelan namun terdengar tegas disetiap penekanan katanya.

"Aku menemukan nota sebuah hotel di Bushan atas namamu di saku kemejamu. Hari dimana kau meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi ke Bangkok."

_DEG_

Yunho terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. _'Mian Boo.'_

"Terserah kau saja Jae, aku tak mau ambil pusing." Yunho kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong.

Bagaikan ditikam dengan pisau berkarat, rasanya hati Jaejoong hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Beringsut membelakangi punggung suaminya. Satu dua isakan lolos dari bibir cherrynya.

Yunho meringis mendengar isakan Jaejoong, ingin rasanya memeluk namja cantiknya untuk memberikan ketenangan. Namun tidak bisa. Entah ego ataukah rasa bersalah yang mencegahnya melakukan itu. Atau mungkin keduanya mendominasi hati Yunho. Ia berharap esok kehidupannya akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya harapan tinggalan harapan.

%%%%%

Penampilan Jaejoong pagi ini lebih mengenaskan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat berhiaskan kantung mata tebal dibawah matanya. Pagi tadi perutnya kembali melilit, ia tidak ingin bangun kalau tidak ingat untuk mempersiapkan kedua putranya berangkat ke sekolah. Biasanya ia akan bersemangat memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan suami dan kedua putranya walau apapun yang terjadi. Namun pagi ini hanya tesedia roti, beberapa macam selai dan juga susu.

Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Jaejoong dan kedua putranya tengah menikmati acara sarapan pagi mereka, kemudian mengecup kening ChangKyu bergantian tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu kembali terluka, "Kau tidak sarapan dulu Yun?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku buru-buru." Yunho menjawab ketus.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, takut-takut akan menangis._'Kenapa dia yang marah, bukankah harusnya aku yang marah. Menggelikan.'_

Yunho berlalu meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya, tanpa mengecup bibir istrinya atau hanya sekedar berpamitan.

Kyunyun hanya menoleh mengikuti pergerakan ayahnya hingga keluar dari rumah.

"Appa aneh sekali. Kenapa Eomma?" Changmin heran dengan tingkah ayahnya. Meskipun baru berusia enam tahun, mereka paham betul dengan keanehan sekecil apapun pada Ayah maupun Ibunya.

"Appa hanya sedang terburu-buru. Kalian segeralah selesaikan sarapannya, kalau tidak kita juga akan terlambat." ChangKyu diam kembali menikmati sarapannya. Untunglah kedua bocah yang selalu ingin tahu ini tidak bertanya macam-macam. Jaejoong akan kebingungan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Kajja kita berangkat, Eomma juga ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan pagi ini." Jaejoong membimbing anak-anaknya menuju mobilnya untuk mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

%%%%%

Jaejoong berjalan lambat di koridor rumah sakit. Nyeri diperutnya kembali menghebat setelah beberapa saat lalu menghilang. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Kepalanya juga kembali pening, bahkan pandangannya mengabur sekarang. Tidak hanya Yunho yang melakukannya, rasanya seluruh organ tubuhnya menghianatinya pagi ini. Jaejoong berusaha menjaga kesadarannya sampai diruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya pelan-pelan. "Arrgghh..." Jaejoong meringis marasakan sakit diperutnya sekarang sudah menjalar ke pinggangnya setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ia mencengkeram erat perutnya, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Harusnya pagi ini Jaejoong memeriksa beberapa dokumen kesehatan pasiennya berdasarkan pemeriksaan dokter jaga semalam. Tapi tubuhnya lemas sekali. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya, kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat perutnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya karena pandangannya mengabur. Ia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa. Benda-benda disekitarnya seakan berputar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suster Hwang, kenapa dokter Kim belum datang? Biasanya dia paling rajin melakukan pemeriksaan pagi." Seorang dokter bername tag Choi Seung Hyun yang juga dokter anak sekaligus partner kerja Jaejoong sedikit heran pagi ini.

"Saya akan memeriksa ke ruang kerjanya dok." Suster Hwang kemudian beranjak menuju ruang kerja Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok...tok...tok_

Suster Hwang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong beberapa kali, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia kemudian memutar knop pintu, "Tidak terkunci, berarti seharusnya dokter Kim sudah datang."

"Dokter Kim, dokter Choi sudah menunggu anda." Tetap tidak ada sahutan. "Bolehkah saya masuk dokter Kim?"

Hening.

Dengan memberanikan diri suster Hwang masuk ruang kerja Jaejoong, toh ia yakin Jaejoong tidak mungkin memarahinya karena ia sudah sering keluar masuk ruangan itu setiap hari. Yang ia temui selanjutnya adalah sosok Jejoong yang tertidur dimeja kerjanya. Yeoja berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu mendekat bermaksud membangunkan Jaejoong, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan berkeringat. Ia panik, kemudian berlari keluar berniat mencari bantuan.

Heechul yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan Jaejoong melihat suster Hwang berlari tergesa, "Suster Hwang, ada apa?"

"Dokter, tolong dokter Kim. Sepertinya beliau sakit." Heechul bergegas menuju ruangan Jaejong dan mendapati pemandangan yang baru saja dilihat suster Hwang.

"Joongie, bangun." Heechul mengguncang tubuh Jejoong, berusaha mendapatkan respon. Tapi Nihil. Heechul mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk dipindahkan keruang pemeriksaan. _'Ringan sekali, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan Joongie.'_

%%%%%

Yunho sedang sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pasiennya, padahal sudah waktu makan siang. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ponsel didalam sakunya bergetar.

"Heechul Hyung, tumben sekali dia menelpon."

**Klik**

'_Yeoboseo Yun, jemput Joongie sekarang.' _Yunho belum sempat memberi salam.

"Ke..kenapa Hyung." Yunho jadi gugup sendiri, takut kalau Heechul akan menghajarnya. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah sahabat dekat Jaejoong. _'Apa Chullie Hyung tahu masalah kami?'_ batinnya.

'_Joongie pingsan sejak pagi tadi, dan sampai sekarang ia belum sadar. Lagipula aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tentang keadaan Joongie padamu.'_

"Mwo... Aku akan segera kesana Hyung."

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Mianhamnida...mianhamnida...jeongmal mianhamnida chingudeul...#membungkuk dalam dalam...

Sebenarnya saya libur dari Sabtu, tapi kalau dirumah dan dalam keadaan libur, justru susah buat bercengkrama dengan gadged...

Pasalnya Eomma suka cemburu kalau saya berdekatan dengan pacar-pacar saya itu...Jadi musti nunggu emak saya yang terkasih bobok dulu.

Btw..btw... masih ada yang melek nggak jam segini?

Mian kalau chap ini membosankan, mian kalau pendek, mian kalau banyak Typo...

Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan ya...

Gomawo yang udah review, fav atau follow...

Selamat membaca...

Jaljayo...


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

**BRAAKK**

"Aigo~~." Heechul mengelus dadanya, "Yaaa, kau mau membunuhku Jung pabbo. Sialan kau."

"Hyung, mana Joongie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Pelaku pendobrakan yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho, masih berdiri terengah.

"Kau habis lari maraton Yun? Cepat sekali datangmu." Heechul tersenyum remeh ke arah Yunho.

"Dimana Joongie? Dia sakit apa Hyung?" wajah Yunho sudah memerah karena khawatir. "Kau tidak tahu, aku hampir menabrak penyebrang jalan saking khawatirnya. Sekarang beri tahu aku dimana istriku." Yunho setengah meneriaki Heechul.

"Yaaa, beraninya kau membentakku. Kau pikir siapa kau? Ini semua salahmu, kau tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan baik makanya dia berakhir seperti ini." Heechul balas membentak Yunho.

Yunho terdiam mencerna kata-kata Heechul. Kalau dipikir memang dirinyalah penyebab Jaejoong sakit. Ia semakin merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kenapa diam? Kau baru menyadari kesalahanmu? Dasar bodoh, Kau itu adalah tipe orang paling egois yang pernah kutemui. Kau itu namja miskin cinta yang beruntung karena memenangkan hati temanku." Heechul melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Ahhh, padahal banyak lelaki yang menginginkan Jaejoong, tapi bodohnya dia malah jatuh cinta padamu. Kalian benar-benar pasangan bodoh." Heechul menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu membalas tatapan Hechul. Ia memang akan mati kutu bila berhadapan dengan Heechul yang terkenal berlidah tajam itu. Namun semua kata-kata pedas Heechul memang benar, ia namja paling beruntung yang berhasil memenangkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku Hyung."

"Untuk apa? Kau tak berbuat salah padaku, minta maaflah pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian? Kondisi Jaejoong sampai begitu." Heechul berbicara lebih tenang. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat dekat dengan keluarga kecil Jaejooong dan sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah, belum saatnya aku menceritakan kepada Hyung. Jadi apakah aku sudah boleh melihat istriku?"

Heechul berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, "Tentu, ia belum bangun sejak tadi pagi, masih diruang rawat. Sebelum kau kesana, duduklah dulu. Kita bicarakan dulu kondisi istrimu." Kalau sudah begini Heechul yang galak dan berlidah tajam berubah menjadi bijak dalam sekejap.

Yunho mendudukkan diri di kursi, "Memangnya, kondisinya buruk sekali?" Yunho berdebar-debar menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Heechul.

Heechul menghampiri Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya dimeja kerjanya, membuat posisinya setengah duduk di meja. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho dan memajang tampang horor, "Sangat buruk." bisiknya dramatis tepat didepan muka Yunho.

Yunho memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk, kemudian "Bwahahahaha, lihat wajahmu Jung hahaha Kau terlihat konyol hahaha." Heechul terbahak, Yunho melongo.

"Yak Hyung, apa yang kau tertawakan. Ayo bicaralah. Palli." Yunho akhirnya meledak.

"Ehm." Heechul berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Baca ini," Menyerahkan sebuh amplop di atas mejanya. "aku ingin tahu tanggapanmu."

Yunho mengamati amplop ditangannya, membukanya perlahan kemudian mencermati isinya, "Hyung, aku tidak salah baca kan? Ja..jadi Joongieku Hamil?" Tangan Yunho bergetar, matanya menghangat, hatinya terasa penuh sekarang.

"Ne, tapi ia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sekarang. Apa akhir-akhir ini pola makannya baik-baik saja?" Heechul kembali ke kursinya.

"Emm...a..aku tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang berada dirumah. Kami hanya bertemu saat sarapan, tapi selebihnya kami tidak makan bersama. Dan dia biasa memakan sarapannya seperti biasa, tidak mual atau muntah seperti gejala morning sickness yang dialami ibu hamil pada umumnya. Waktu kehamilan pertama dia bahkan tidak bisa mencium bau makanan setiap pagi." Yunho menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Mungkin belum, karena pada setiap kehamilan memiliki gejala yang berbeda. Hanya saja kali ini Jaejoong mengalami anemia dan dehidrasi, selain itu kandungannya juga lemah. Sepertinya belakangan ini dia sering mengalami kram perut yang hebat dan ini tidak baik apabila terjadi diawal kehamilan, sangat rentan mengalami keguguran. Berat tubuhnya menyusut drastis, keadaan ini diperparah oleh stress yang menyebabkan fisiknya bertambah lemah. Kita harus ekstra menjaga kondisi tubuhnya kalau menginginkan bayinya selamat. Aku sudah menuliskan resep obat penambah darah yang aman untuk kandungannya." Heechul menerangkan analisisnya secara detail pada Yunho.

"Separah itu Hyung?" Yunho begidik ngeri membayangkan keadaan istri dan calon bayinya.

"Hm... Kau harus memastikannya makan dan istirahat dengan baik. Kalau tidak, dalam waktu dekat ini dia bisa terkena malnutrisi. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya kalau sampai itu terjadi? Aku sudah membuat surat refrensi untuk Jaejoong agar ia dapat mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan memulihkan kondisinya. Kalau kondisi Jaejoong seperti ini terus dalam beberapa minggu ini, kemungkinan janinnya tidak berkembang dan kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat janinnya." Heechul mengetukkan pulpennya ke meja.

Yunho menatap Heechul, berharap hyungnya yang jahil itu hanya bercanda dan kembali mempermainkannya. Tapi nampaknya ia harus kecewa saat yang didapatinya adalah wajah serius Heechul dengan gurat kesedihan disana.

"Dan kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku kalau sampai hal itu terjadi Jung pabbo." lanjut Heechul menampakkan kegarangannya.

"Aku akan berusaha Hyung, dan mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Joongie." Heechul mengangguk.

"Palli, kita ke ruang rawat Joongie." Heechul berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho membelai surai halus milik istrinya, sekarang benar-benar miris melihat kondisi nyata Jaejoong. Menyesal kenapa tadi pagi ia malah mengacuhkan istrinya yang terlihat rapuh ini. "Apa perlu dirawat disini dulu Hyung?"

"Sebenarnya sama saja Yun. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan untuk hatinya, bukan hanya obat-obatan kimia. Kau hanya perlu memasangkan infus padanya nanti di rumah, dan selesaikan masalah kalian secara dewasa, ara?" Yunho menatap Heechul penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Jung, kau membuatku mual." Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum pada sikap Heechul yang sering berubah-ubah. "Kau bisa membawanya pulang sebentar lagi, setelah infusnya habis. Kalau menunggunya bangun, pasti dia tidak akan mau kau sentuh."

"Kau benar Hyung, lebih baik begitu. Aku juga tak ingin membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melakukan perlawanan padaku. Kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya dia."

Heechul terkikik, "Memangnya kau tidak?" memukul kepala Yunho pelan. Yunho hanya meringis.

%%%%%

Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong diranjang mereka, menaikkan selimut Jaejoong hingga kedadanya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. "Bertahanlah Boo, sebentar saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menghianatimu lagi, hanya saja aku harus menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Saranghae." Mengecup kening istrinya, kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berkutat di dapur, mencoba memasak bubur, satu-satunya makanan sederhana yang bisa dibuatnya karena tidak harus menggunakan kompor melainkan hanya menggunakan alat penanak nasi. Mendongakkan kepalanya melihat jam dinding, "Ck... jam dua, hampir saja aku lupa." Meninggalkan buburnya yang hanya menunggu matang dan meraih ponselnya.

'_Yeoboseo Hyung,'_ suara diseberang line menjawab panggilan Yunho.

"Yeoboseo Chun, bolehkan aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjemput Kyunnie dan Minnie? Nanti sore aku akan menjemput mereka di rumahmu. Aku dan Jaejoong sedang ada urusan."

'_Ne Hyung, kami akan sangat senang,'_ Yoochun menjawab antusias permintaan tolong Yunho.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Chun? Mian kami sering meminta tolong padamu," Yunho sebenarnya merasa tidak enak kepada pasangan YoSu karena sering merepotkan mereka.

'_Ck...kau ini hyung. Kau kan tahu sendiri, kami malah akan merasa senang kalau ada mereka. Rumah kami akan ramai.' _Pasangan YoSu yang memang tidak seberuntung YunJae yang bisa memiliki anak, jadi mereka akan sangat senang apabila ChangKyu main kerumah mereka.

"Gomawo Chun, sekali lagi mohon bantuannya ne."

'_Ne Hyung, jangan sungkan. Sudah ya, aku tutup.' _ Yoochun mengakhiri percakapan mereka secara sepihak.

"Ck... Dasar bocah tidak sopan. Sebegitu tidak senangnya berbicara padaku apa." Yunho melanjutkan percakapannya dengan menggerutu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya mencoba meraih kesadarannya secara penuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengenali dimana tempatnya berada, "Kenapa disini? Bukannya tadi masih di rumah sakit?" Jaejoong menggumam sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang berinfus.

"Uhh..." Jaejoong ingin mendudukkan dirinya, tapi tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Kepalanya masih pusing dan nyeri diperutnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Jae, kau sudah bangun?" Yunho meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat untuk istrinya, kemudian membantu Jaejoong yang tengah kesusahan untuk mencoba duduk.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho, "Jangan menyentuhku Yun, aku bisa sendiri." Yunho menulikan telinganya dan tetap membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk, mengambil bantal kemudian menyelipkannya dipunggung istrinya. Jaejoong hendak mengelak, namun tenaga yang dimilikinya terbatas sehingga ia hanya bisa menurut pada suaminya.

Yunho menarik kursi rias dibelakangnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih sakit? Apa kau merasa mual?" Yunho bertanya khawatir pada istrinya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa pedulimu hm? Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau aku mati saja? Kau kan bisa bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeojamu itu." Suara Jaejoong terdengar lemah dan ketus dalam waktu bersamaan, menyiratkan betapa lemah dirinya dan betapa mendalam luka dihatinya.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu." Yunho tersenyum teduh hendak menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelak, menatap tajam suaminya. "Kau...kau keterlaluan Yun, kemana perginya janjimu untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu hm? Aku membencimu Jung Yunho. Aku akan membalasmu." Mata Jaejoong berkilat penuh amarah.

Yunho tercenung melihat kebencian dimata istrinya sebelum kembali menguasai situasi. "Arasseo, tapi kau harus pulih dulu kan sebelum membalasku. Kka, sekarang makanlah agar kau cepat sembuh dan bisa membalasku."

Kembali memalingkan wajah, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Jangan berbohong, kau belum makan seharian. Kalau kau tidak mau makan bagaimana kau akan sembuh." Yunho mengacungkan sesendok bubur didepan mulut Jaejoong. "Aaaa~~, buka mulutmu."

Mau tak mau Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

**Hup.**

Suapan pertama berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. "Aku membencimu Yun." Ucap Jaejoong setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

Walau sedih, yunho tetap tersenyum dihadapan istrinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

**Hup.**

"Aku akan segera membalasmu Yun." Ucap Jaejoong kembali.

"Akan kuterima." Balas Yunho kembali mengayunkan sendoknya.

**Hup**.

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita."

"Asalkan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan bahagia." Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat air mata yang siap meluncur kembali terserap kedalam matanya.

**Hup**.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, ceraikan aku Yun." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho syok, tapi dengan baik kembali menguasai emosinya. "Mian Boo, aku tidak bisa untuk yang satu itu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. Seberapa besar usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku menceraikanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan wanita itu." Jaejoong berusaha bernegoisasi dengan Yunho.

"Mian Boo. Untuk sekarang ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepasmu."Yunho benar-benar merasa serba salah saat ini.

"Hahaha..." tawa sumbang Jaejoong terdengar seperti rintihan ditelinga Yunho. "Kau serakah sekali Yun. Lalu apa arti diriku selama ini Yun? Hiks. Kau hanya menjadikanku pajanganmu saja eoh?" Jaejoong mulai berteriak disela tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Boo." Mau tak mau air mata Yunho ikut mengalir melihat istrinya begitu terpuruk, dan itu semua akibat dari ulahnya.

"Maaf ? Seberapa sering kau mengucapkannya. Aku bosan." Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya, terengah karena emosi yang menguasai hatinya. "Aku membencimu Yun. Hiks. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..hiks..ahh," Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, benar-benar kehabisana oksigen. "Akh..A..aku akan me..mem... Arrrgghh..." Jaejoong menekan perutnya yang kembali berulah, tidak kuat melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Boo..." Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong. "Hei, jangan ditekan ne. Itu menyakiti bayi kita." Nada suara Yunho melembut.

"Ba..bayi?" Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho. "Ap..apa maksudmu Yun?" tanyanya disela isakannya.

"Dengar Boo," Yunho menurunkan tangannya keperut Jaejoong, mengelusnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Disini ada bayi kita, usianya baru delapan minggu. Tapi Heechul hyung bilang, keadaanya sangat lemah. Kita berdua harus menjaganya dengan baik." Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong semakin terisak, kemudian memukul dada Yunho bertubi-tubi. "Kau jahat Yun, hiks... ke..hiks..kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku..hiks.. Kau menghianatiku, bahkan ketika aku sedang hamil..hiks.. Bayiku lemah karenamu, hiks... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku. Aku membencimu. Hiks... Argghh, appo...hiks..." Jaejoong meremas selimut dibawahnya.

"Boo... tenanglah, tenangkan dirimu." Yunho semakin panik, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang malah memancing emosi istrinya. "Minumlah ini," Yunho mengambil gelas, kemudian meminumkan beberapa butir obat berbeda warna kepada istrinya.

"Huk..." Jaejoong sedikit tersedak. "Ssshhh...akkhhh..." Jaejoong masih merintih.

"Tunggu sebentar Boo, " Yunho keluar dari kamarnya, entah kemana.

Jaejoong masih merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hamil, benarkah? Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Rasanya bahagia sekali memikirkan bahwa dari rahimnya akan lahir kembali seorang bayi mungil. Ahh Jaejoong ingin berteriak, mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Tapi kembali mengingat perselingkuhan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong memucat dan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya menjadi. Ia mengernyit kembali entah merasakan sakit di tubuhnya atau dihatinya.

"Boo, masih sakitkah?" Yunho kembali dengan tergesa sambil membawa sebotol air hangat.

Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Namun wajah pucatnya cukup menggambarkan betapa ia menahan sakit. Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong, menyandarkan kepala istrinya yang lemas ke bahunya. Membuat posisi mereka seperti berpelukan. Jaejoong tak mampu mengelak lagi, kalau bisa ia ingin mati sekarang daripada menerima perlakuan manis suaminya yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

Yunho menyingkapkan kemeja belakang Jaejoong, menempelkan botol air hangat di pinggang bagian bawah istrinya. "Ouhh..." Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Sshhh...tidak apa-apa, ini akan membuat lebih nyaman." Yunho membelai lenbut punggung Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku membencimu Yun." Jaejoong kembali merancau.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo." Yunho berbisik.

"Aku membencimu Yun." Jaejoong kembali mengucapkannya seolah ia takut akan melupakannya kalau ia tertidur nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu Yun." Kali ini suara Jejoong melemah, diikuti dengkuran halus pertanda bahwa ia telah terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu." Yunho bertahan lebih lama dalam posisinya sekarang ini. Setelah puas merapalkan kata cinta ditelinga istrinya, Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong pelan. Mengecup bibir pucat istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah disamping istrinya.

%%%%%

"Yeoboseo Chagi." Seorang namja terlihat menelpon seseorang di salah satu sudut Seoul Hospital. "Sepertinya hal tak terduga terjadi. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar, kalau istri kekasihmu itu sedang hamil."

'_Mwoya. Kau yakin?'_ balas seorang Yeoja dari sambungannya.

"Ne, aku baru saja melihat hasil test laboratoriumnya. Positif, delapan minggu." Sambungnya lagi.

'_Aku akan membunuhnya.'_

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi ingatlah untuk tidak melukai Joongieku. Dia milikku. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau sampai melukainya kan. " namja itu terkekeh mengerikan.

'_Ck, ara..ara.. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menyentuh Jung Yunho. Dia urusanku.'_

**Klik**

Sambungan dimatikan, "Tunggu sebentar lagi Joongie-baby, kau akan menjadi milikku."

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Makin ngawur kan ceritanya...

Embuk lah...sebelumnya ceritanya udah tersusun rapi di otak, tapi mau nulisnya kok susah yaa...

Sebenernya saya pengen nulis yang panjannggggg kyk ff punya author yg lain...tapi otakku mentok di 2000 words...

Gimana dong... mohon tipsnya dong biar tulisan yang dihasilkan baik secara kualitas dan maksimal secara kuantitas...tapi yang efisien waktunya...#sedikit kerja...banyak mintanya...hahaha...

Yasudahlah...

Mian kalo membosankan, mian kalo kependekan, mian kalo gajebo, mian kalo typo...

Gomawo yang udah baca, review, follow, ataupun fav ...

Chingudeul gomawoyo, saranghaeyo


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

Yunho sedang duduk di kursi kemudi dalam mobilnya yang melaju menuju rumah setelah menjemput kedua putranya. Di kursi penumpang, ada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP baru pemberian Yoochun, dan Changmin yang menyibukkan diri dengan mengunyah bekal pemberian Junsu. Hening sejak beberapa waktu lalu, Yunho sendiri sedang asyik dengan duniannya hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai didepan rumah.

Yunho turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk ChangKyu dan membantu membawa tas mereka. Dengan telaten membimbing putranya masuk kerumah menuju kamar si kembar, meletakkan tas sekolah pada tempatnya. Tersenyum melihat kedua putranya yang sedang mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, perasaan bangga menyusup dihati namja bermata musang itu. Betapa kedua putranya telah belajar mandiri sejak usia dini.

Yunho mengelus pucuk kepala putranya, kemudian mensejajarkan diri. "Kalian jadi anak baik kan hari ini di rumah Chunnie Ahjusi?"

"Tentu saja Appa, kami tidak merepotkan kok." Kyuhyun menjawab mantap. "Eomma kemana, kenapa tidak ikut menjemput?" sambungnya.

"Eomma sedang sakit, jadi Appa saja yang menjemput. Kalian lapar tidak? Kalau lapar, kita pesan makanan saja ne." ucap Yunho sambil membenarkan celana Changmin.

"Aku lapar Appa, kita pesan makanan yang banyak untuk Eomma juga. Supaya Eomma cepat sembuh." Changmin berbinar.

"Kau kan sudah menghabiskan bekal dari Suie Ahjuma Min, kenapa masih lapar saja?" Kyuhyun mencibir adiknya yang memang penggemar berat makanan.

"Hyung kan tahu, aku kan harus menjadi namja kuat. Jadi aku harus makan yang banyak." Changmin yang tidak terima berusaha membela diri.

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau itu food monster." Yunho terbahak melihat kelakuan kedua putranya.

"Kenapa semakin besar kalian semakin sering bertengkar." Mengacak rambut ChangKyu bergantian. "Kalian harus rukun ara, sebentar lagi kalian akan punya adik. Jadi kalian harus bisa bekerjasama untuk menjaga adik kalian."

"Eoh..." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menambah kesan imut diwajahnya.

"Yeay... uri saengi yeoja ya Appa?" Changmin yang lebih cepat bereaksi, bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha... Appa belum tahu sayang, baby-nya masih kecil didalam perut Eomma. Jadi belum terlihat namja atau Yeoja." Yunho tergelak mendengar pertanyaan ajaib putranya. "Apa kalian senang sekarang, hm?"

ChangKyu tersenyum sumringah, "Eum..."

"Kalau begitu kalian cuci kaki dan tangan kemudian gosok gigi, kita kekamar Eomma. Tapi tidak boleh berisik, Eomma sedang istirahat." Yunho menggandeng putranya menuju kamar mandi, membantu mereka membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan kedua putranya telah berada di kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu, namun tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Takut menganggu Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Memang seharian ini Jaejoong lebih banyak tertidur, tapi itu justru bagus untuk segera memulihkan keadaannya.

"Appa, apa kami boleh mendekat?" Changmin yang bosan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka memberanikan diri berbisik kepada ayahnya.

Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang, "Sebentar, Appa lepas infusnya dulu." Yunho melepas infus yang memang tinggal sedikit dari pergelangan Jaejoong, kemudian mengangkat Jaejoong ke tengah ranjang untuk memberi ruang disisi kiri dan kanannya untuk tempat ChangKyu."Kka naiklah, tapi pelan-pelan saja ya. Dan jangan berisik, biarkan Eomma beristirahat dengan tenang." Yunho merapikan tabung infus kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Ia memang belum memakan apapun hari ini, tidak bernafsu. Kalau tidak memikirkan kesehatannya, mungkin ia tidak akan makan apapun sampai berhari-hari. "Bodoh, ini semua karena dirimu sendiri Jung." Yunho mendengus sembari mengacak isi kulkasnya.

ChangKyu merangkak naik ke ranjang dengan perlahan hingga sampai disisi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan disekitarnya. Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan kanan Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan diri sambil memeluk lengan Jaejoong. Changmin mengikuti pergerakan hyungnya, "Eomma~~, bogoshipo. Cepat sembuh ne." bisik Changmin. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Jaejoong, menggeser tubuhnya menyamankan posisinya. Kedua bocah tersebut mulai mengantuk merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong meskipun dalam keadaan tidur. Wangi khas tubuh Eommanya itu bagaikan aroma terapi yang menenangkan bagi kedua bocah tersebut.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati kedua putranya tertidur lelap disisi istrinya. "Yang benar saja, cepat sekali tidurnya." beranjak menuju lemari, mengambil selimut ekstra untuk kedua putranya. Mengecup kening Changkyu dan Jaejoong, "Jalayo..." Yunho tersenyum kemudian memilih menonton televisi karena merasa belum mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dini hari, mendapati kedua putranya di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Lama ia mengamati wajah polos keduanya. Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas dipikirannya, ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Uhhh~~, jangan mengganggu Hyung Chwang-ah~~. Selesaikan tugasmu pally..!" Kyuhyun menggeliat, Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat tingkah putra sulungnya.

Sekarang giliran Changmin, Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama padanya, sekali tidak ada reaksi. Tak putus asa Jaejoong mengulangi kegiatannya, Changmin mengerang kecil dengan bibir merengut, "Eomma~~...lima menit lagi~~"

DEG...Jaejoong terpaku.

"Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Appamu, Sayang." Jaejoong mengelus pipi Changmin yang baru saja dicubitnya barusan. "Semoga kau tidak menuruni kelakuan buruk Appamu." wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Ahh, sudahlah." Jaejoong bangun dengan perlahan, takut menganggu anak-anaknya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama tidur. Rasanya sudah mendingan daripada siang tadi, ia sudah sedikit bertenaga sekarang tapi tetap terasa lemas. "Laparnya~~" mengelus perutnya yang rata, siapa sangaka dalam perutnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali itu sedang tumbuh mahluk mungil yang sebentar lagi akan melangkapi kehidupannya. Ada rasa hangat menjalar disetiap jaringan tubuhnya, bunga-bunga bermekaran dihatinya. Bahagia, satu kata sederhana yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau lapar ya Sayang. Kka kita cari makanan." kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara televisi yang masih menyala. Ia menghampiri ruang keluarga, melihat tubuh suaminya terlelap dengan tenang di sofa. "Dasar ceroboh, kalau sakit bagaimana." omelan Jaejoong tak berarti menghentikannya untuk mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Setelah mematika televisi Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur, meluluskan keinginannya untuk sekedar mengisi perut.

Jaejoong memeriksa isi kulkasnya yang sedikit berantakan, menemukan beberapa makanan beku, sepotong cheese cake, sekotak puding bertuliskan 'punya minnie', senyumnya kembali mengembang menyentuh kotak itu "Pasti dari Suie." gumamnya. Selanjutnya mata Jaejoong tertuju pada sekotak buah potong kesukaannya, "Syukurlah, masih ada~~." Jaejoong baru saja mendudukkan diri di meja makan ketika sebuah suara serak khas orang baru bagun tidur menyapa indera pendengarannya, "Jae, kau bangun? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Nafsu makan Jaejoong menguap sekejap, padahal baru beberapa potong buah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia meninggalkan sekotak buah di meja makan begitu saja, hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun Yunho mencegatnya, "Mau kemana? Kau baru makan sedikit."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang Yun, sekarang biarkan aku kembali ke kamar. Aku mau istirahat."

Yunho mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang hendak pergi menghindarinya, "Mau kemana? Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Jaejoong meronta, berusaha melepas pegangan Yunho. Tentu saja tenaganya tidak sebanding melawan Yunho yang sehat, yang ada Yunho malah mempererat cengkramannya di lengan namja pucat itu. "Yun, lepas. Ini sakit."

Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, "Kau yang memaksaku berbuat kasar JUNG JAEJOONG, kau tahu aku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Sekarang habiskan makananmu." Yunho menyeret Jaejoong kembali menuju meja makan setelah meneriaki istrinya. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut menurut saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Seumur ia mengenal Yunho tidak sekalipun namjanya itu membentaknya walaupun mereka dalam keadaan ribut besar. Tapi kali ini, entah apa yang merasuki suaminya itu.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi, kemudian menyuapi istrinya itu dengan brutal. Mau tak mau Jeojoong menelan buah-buahan itu sedikit kewalahan, perutnya menjadi kenyang seketika. Tapi Yunho kelihatannya belum mau menghentikan suapannya. Jaejoong menerima suapan demi suapan kasar suaminya dengan berurai air mata. Emosinya mulai tidak terkendali, mungkin juga efek dari kehamilannya yang membuatnya gampang menangis karena dalam kondisi normal ia tidak akan semudah itu menangis.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan perutnya benar-benar penuh hingga membuat perutnya mual dan bergejolak.

"Hoek..." ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Yunho tersentak, baru menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya, "Omo~~, Jae maafkan aku." Yunho berdiri hendak menenangkan istrinya, namun Jaejoong lebih dulu berdiri menuju bak cuci piring dan menumpahkan isi perutnya yang bergejolak.

Yunho menyusul istrinya, membelai punggung Jaejoong yang rasanya semakin mengecil. Rasa bersalah mulai menghinggapinya, "Maafkan aku Jae... sayang~~." setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari mata musang itu.

Jaejoong baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya, tak cukup lama sebelum ia kembali merunduk.

"Hoek...Hoek...ughhh..."Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, masih tetap merunduk. Menunggu gejolak selanjutnya dari perutnya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali muntah. Rasa mualnya belum hilang, bahkan setelah makanan yang dimakannya tadi telah benar-benar keluar seluruhnya.

Sedang Yunho kini telah memeluk istrinya dari belakang, berjaga kalau Jaejoong limbung nantinya. Sebelah tangan Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong, "Baby chagi, maafkan Appa ne. Tidurlah, Eomma sudah lelah sayang." Perut Jaejoong terasa hangat karena belaian lembut tangan besar Yunho. Rasa nyaman berlebih yang ia rasakan hingga membuatnya tenang dan secara ajaib rasa mualnya lenyap entah kemana.

Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya, "Umh..." menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah baikan?" Yunho bertanya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang pekat. Membawa Jaejong kedalam pelukannya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, aku hilang kendali. Entahlah, rasanya emosiku meledak."

Jaejoong bersandar didada bidang suaminya. Tak dipungkiri, tubuh hangat Yunho membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yunho yang menyadari keadaan Jaejoong yang kembali melemah segera mengangkat tubuh ringan itu. Jaejoong terkejut, "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tuan Jung." Yunho sadar betul kalau istrinya itu sangat kesal padanya, pasalnya kalau Jaejoong kesal pasti akan memanggilnya err 'Tuan Jung'.

"Ne, aku tahu. Hanya saja akan lebih aman kalau begini kan. Sudah begitu kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga agar sampai kamar. Aku akan memindahkan Kyunnie dan Minnie ke kamar mereka. Jadi kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang." Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan sebelah kakinya, mendudukkan Jaejoong di pinggir ranjang kemudian hendak menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Jangan, aku ingin tidur dengan mereka." Jaejoong membuat pergerakan Yunho terhenti.

Yunho melengos, itu artinya ia harus tidur di kamar tamu sendirian malam ini. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu malam ini." Ia berusaha mengalah demi menjaga emosi Jaejoong dan emosinya yang mudah meledak blakangan ini.

%%%%%

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel dirumah keluarga Jung, mengalihkan perhatian seorang namja cantik yang tengah menikmati acara membereskan peralatan sarapan. Jaejoong membersihkan tangannya yang basah. Sebenarnya suaminya telah berpesan untuk tidak membereskan meja makan dan menyarankannya beristirahat saja. Tapi Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berlama-lama diam memilih mengabaikan pesan suaminya itu. Yunho baru saja keluar untuk mengantar kedua putranya ke sekolah. Hari ini namja tampan itu memang memilih mengambil cuti khusus untuk menemani istrinya yang sedang sakit.

**Cklek**

"Hai~~ Jonggie sayang." seorang wanita berusia sekitar pertengahan lima puluhan tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong.

"Omo~~... Eommanim, kapan Eomma datang. Aku sungguh terkejut. Bukankah harusnya Eomma masih lama di Jepang?" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Ny. Jung, Eomma Jung Yunho, ibu mertuanya yang baik.

"Ck, kau ini. Bagaimana Eomma bisa tinggal lebih lama? Kemarin Yunho mengabari Eomma kalau kau sedang sakit, jadi Eomma segera mencari penerbangan kemari." melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini Eomma bawakan obat herbal untuk menguatkan kandunganmu. Kata Yunho, kandunganmu lemah. Apa kau sering muntah?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong sedikit terharu melihat betapa perhatiannya ibu mertuannya ini. Ia seperti merasakan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya yang telah sejak lama tak ia rasakan. "Terima kasih Eomma, kalau muntah sih jarang. Hanya saja perutku sering kram Eomma, dan juga pinggangku pegal kalau terlalu lelah." Jaejoong membimbing Ny. Jung masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil menceritakan kondisinya.

"Mungkin karena dia sedang tumbuh dan semakin besar." Ny. Jung tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus perut Jaejoong. "Appa menitip salam dan ucapan selamat, ia sangat senang mendengar kabar kehamilanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yunho? Jangan bilang dia pergi bekerja hari ini."

%%%%%

**Other Side**

Yunho sedang duduk di ruang tamu sebuah apartemen mewah yang benuansa elegan. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan rasa jengah berlebih. Bagaimana Yunho bisa berada di tempat ini? Tentu saja karena mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantar kedua putranya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan seorang yeoja membuatnya memutar arah kemudinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Nuna? Bukankah Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu selama tiga bulan ini. Mulai dari menemanimu berlibur hingga memuaskan nafsumu. Sekarang apa lagi?" Yunho menahan amarahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, orang yang dihadapinya sekarang ini sangatlah berbahaya dan penuh muslihat.

"Ani, Yun." seorang yeoja mendekati Yunho, kemudian mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Yunho. Menelusuri lekuk wajah Yunho dengan jemarinya. "Aku dengar, istrimu sedang hamil ne? Dan kondisinya tidak terlalu baik."

Yunho menegang, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" desisnya tajam.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat. Aku harap bayi itu bisa lahir dengan selamat." Yeoja itu mengecup ringan bibir hati yang manis itu kemudian memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kau lakukan." Yunho masih berusaha meredam emosinya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum remeh, "Ck, sakit seperti apa yang belum kurasakan hm? Aku hanya ingin kau dan istrimu itu merasakan sedikit rasa sakitku. Saat-saat kehilangan anakmu, hanya saja bedanya mungkin sakitnya akan lebih ringan karena aku yang akan membunuh bayimu. Tidak sepertiku, lelaki yang menghamiliku yang menyuruhku membunuh anakku. Ini belum seberapa. Setelah itu aku akan membuat kalian berpisah. Dan kau kembali padaku."

Yunho memucat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Wanita ini benar-benar berbahaya.

%%%%%

"Tidak Eomma, Yunnie cuti hari ini. Dia menemaniku. Hanya saja, dia mengantar anak-anak barusan. Sudah cukup setengah jam, tapi dia belum kembali juga." Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir teh kesukaan ibu mertuanya. Mereka sedang berada di dapur saat ini.

"Oh~~, masih ada perhatiannya juga anak itu. Kukira ia akan seperti ayahnya yang gila kerja itu." Ny. Jung menyesap tehnya.

Hening cukup lama.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau aku dan Yunho berpisah?"

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Aduhhh mian yang banyak yah...baru bisa update...inipun tanpa edit...

Tanggal tiga kemarin serper di kantor tiba-tiba g bisa di backup...setelah berhasil diperbaiki tanggal 4 sore...

Ternyata data yang sudah di input (invoice, payment, receive, dll) hilang chingu dari tanggal 1...

Karena bos saya baek, sama dept lain, jadilah semua dokumen itu diinput sama dept kami...

Ohhh...rasanya pengen nangis... mana tugas kampus menumpuk...

Oh iya...soal ff'nya...kenapa ceritanya jadi gini ya? padahal otak saya sudah terkonsep pada alur yang akan saya tulis...

ehh..pas nulisnya kok jadi ide-ide liar bermunculan...mian ya kalau geje...

ya sudahlah...gomawo yang sudah baca, review, fav and follow...

Chingudeul...gomawoyo sarehaeyo...


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

"A...apa yang kau katakan Joongie?" Ny. Jung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong yang mendadak ini. Setahunya, selama pernikahan putranya bersama Jaejoong tidak pernah terjadi masalah yang besar. "Apa kalian punya masalah? Yunho menyakitimu?"

Jaejoong mendesah, rasanya tidak tega untuk membeberkan kelakuan buruk suaminya pada ibu mertuanya. Ia hanya bisa diam, selanjutnya satu persatu butiran bening meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya.

"Jae, wae chagi?" Ny. Jung berdiri, mengelus pundak menantunya dengan sayang, kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan sekarang. Tapi untuk berpisah, pikirkanlah dulu Joongie. Apa kau tak kasihan pada Eomma dan kedua putramu, hm? Apalagi dalam kondisi kau sedang hamil saat ini. Eomma tidak akan mengijinkan."

Jaejoong sesenggukkan, tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar berucap. Bayangan senyum kedua putranya serta mertuanya berputar di benaknya. Apa yang terjadi andaikata ia dan Yunho berpisah, senyuman itu akan hilang. Dan itu karena keegoisannya. _'Kalau seperti ini, lalu aku harus bagaimana?' _

Ny. Jung melepaskan pelukannya, masih mengelus pundak Jaejoong. "Kalau kau sudah siap, ceritakan pada Eomma ne. Kau tidak usah memikirkan suamimu yang bodoh itu, kasihan bayimu. Lihatlah, badanmu sampai kurus begitu." Jaejoong mengangguk, tanpa sadar membenarkan ucapan ibu mertuannya.

'_Tenangla Joongie, Eomma akan mencari tahu sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian berpisah, apapun yang terjadi. Eomma menyayangimu, nak.'_

%%%%%

Jaejoong masih berbaring di ranjang pemeriksaan sambil memperhatikan sahabat yang sudah seperti dokter pribadinya itu melakukan pemeriksaan kepadanya. Ini sudah sudah seminggu sejak Jaejoong mengambil cuti untuk memulihkan kesehatannya dan setiap hari Heechul tak pernah absen mengingatkannya untuk makan dan meminum suplemen. Pagi tadi, Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong langsung menyeret sahabat kentalnya itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Chullie?" Jaejoong menatap Heechul yang kelihatannya serius sekali.

"Sejauh ini baik Jae, kau boleh bekerja kembali. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat. Kalau tidak, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." Heechul membantu Jaejoong duduk.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya. Gomawo Chullie, ini semua karena kau selalu cerewet setiap hari dan mengingatkanku untuk makan. Lagipula, sekarang ada Lee Ahjuma yang membantu membersihkan rumah dan Lee Ahjusi yang siap mengantarku dan kedua putraku kemanapun." Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku Jae? Aku tersanjung kau mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus kepadaku, tapi kenapa kau mengataiku cerewet hah?" Heechul menatap Jaejoong sok galak.

"Hahaha, maaf Chullie. Aku tidak sadar mengucapkannya. Mungkin itu karena anakku." Jaejoong tertawa lepas. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa kembali tertawa setelah seminggu ini. Berada dirumah dan sering berhadapan dengan Yunho membuat senyum dan tawanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kehadiran Lee Ahjuma yang membantunya setiap pagi cukup mengurangi kecanggungan diantara mereka, tetap saja setiap malam ia harus bertemu dengan Yunho dan tidur bersamanya karena Lee Ahjuma dan Lee Ahjusi akan kembali ke rumah mertuanya setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Ck...kau membawa-bawa bayimu yang belum tahu apa-apa itu untuk mengataiku Jung. Kasihan sekali dia." Jaejoong kembali tertawa melihat ekspredi Heechul yang sok prihatin itu, menurutnya sangat lucu. "Hei, berhenti tertawa. Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Mau dengar tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau dengar, setelah seminggu membolos pasti aku ketinggalan banyak cerita seru disini. Palli ceritakan." Jaejoong mengikuti mimik sahabatnya yang berubah serius.

"Kau ingat Song SeungHeon? Pria yang selalu mengejarmu saat kau masih di sekolah menengah. Dan kau selalu menolaknya."

Jaejoong terkejut, "Haah, SeungHeon Hyung. Bukannya dia ada di Jepang?"

"Dia sudah kembali Jae, dan dengan jabatan barunya sekarang sebagai kepala rumah sakit disini. Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya ada permainan apa dibalik kemunculannya kembali. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan dia punya niatan buruk. Entah kepada siapa." Lanjut Heechul.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan perkataan terakhir Heechul, "Whoaa... Hebat sekali, dia memang jenius dari dulu. Tak kusangka, kami masih berjodoh untuk bertemu. Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya dan memberinya selamat."

Heechul mendengus, "Haahh, kau ini bisa tidak sih sedikit saja berwaspada pada orang lain. Aku tidak habis pikir, kapan kepolosanmu itu akan berkurang?"

"Chullie, tidak baik loh berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundak Heechul seolah memberi nasihat.

"Terserah kau saja. Sana kembali ke ruanganmu, sebentar lagi kita akan mulai pemeriksaan pagi."

"Ne~~, selamat bekerja Chullie." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Heechul yang masih bersungut-sungut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, SeongHeon Hyung." Jaejoong setengah berlari menghampiri seseorang yang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. "Masih mengingatku?"

"Joongie. Kau bekerja disini." SeongHeon mengacak rambut Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, kau tidak ingat bagaimana aku mengejarmu dulu?" SeongHeon tergelak mengingat kelakuannya dulu.

"Ish... itu menggelikan Hyung, jangan mengingatnya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selamat bergabung dikeluarga besar Seoul Hospital, semoga kau betah disini. Dokter senior disini galak loh, mereka tidak akan peduli jabatanmu apa. Semoga mereka tidak membullymu." Jaejoong mengangguk meyakinkan, membuatnya terlihat imut berkali lipat.

"Hahaha, kau bohong. Kau mau mengerjaiku saja benar-benar tidak berubah. Kalau tidak berbakat bohong, jangan mencobanya Joongie. Mereka semua baik padaku, aku sudah seminggu disini dan tidak ada acara pembullyan." SeongHeon mengedikkan bahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk, karena ulahnya yang. "Mian Hyung. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Hyung. Pemeriksaan pagi sudah dimulai, aku tidak enak pada rekanku kalau terlambat."

"Ne, selamat bekerja ya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tawar SeongHeon.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di kantin ne. Nanti Heechul juga ikut." Kata Jejoong sambil berlalu.

"Yak, aku kan hanya mengajakmu. Jae tunggu, Heechul kan galak." Jaejoong hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

SeongHeon merasakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat. _'Senyum itu, sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.'_

%%%%%

**Yunho POV**

Hari ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mengacak rambutku. Kesal, rasanya beberapa hari ini pikiranku tidak fokus. Dokumen-dokumen yang seharusnya aku selesaikan jadi terbengkalai. Kalau tidak segera diselesaikan, aku akan gila sebentar lagi.

Hahh, Jaejoong mendiamkanku sejak pertengkaran kami seminggu yang lalu. Hal itu wajar terjadi, karena kesalahanku tidak akan termaafkan. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti istriku lagi, ini terjadi diluar prediksiku. Cinta pertamaku, orang yang telah menghancurkanku dulu. Seolah-olah ia tidak puas dengan kehancuranku dulu dan berusaha membuatku hancur kembali.

Dia sunbaeku dulu, waktu kami masih duduk di sekolah menengah. Yeoja canti yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku karena keberaniannya menghukum anak pemilik sekolah saat masa orientasi. Beberapa kali aku membalas dendam padanya, tapi yeoja itu gigih sekali. Dia tidak mudah menyerah, hingga tanpa kusadari hatiku jatuh padanya. Beberapa kali ia menolakku, tapi jangan sebut aku Jung Yunho kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dengan sedikit usaha, kami berpacaran dan kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Rasanya dunia ini hanya milikku, hingga suatu ketika aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia berselingkuh, kalian tahu dengan siapa? Dia seorang ketua Osis, yang juga sepupuku, putra dari yeodongsaeng ayahku. Dunia yang baru kugenggam rasanya hancur di telapak tanganku, karena aku terlalu bahagia, karena aku terlalu kuat menggenggamnya. Butuh waktu lama untukku kembalu seperti sedia kala. Prestasi akademikku hancur berantakan, aku ingat betul betapa khawatirnya Eomma waktu itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai bergonta-ganti pasangan, bahkan saat aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu, yang selalu membuat senyumku mengembang tanpa sadar, yang menyembuhkan luka hatiku sedikit demi sedikit dan membuatku berhenti mabuk-mabukkan. Entah kapan aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya. Lukaku memang sembuh, hanya saja kebiasaanku mempermainkan yeoja tidak dengan mudah hilang. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, bahwa banyak yang mengejarku walaupun yeoja itu meninggalkanku.

Hingga dia kembali saat tahun ketigaku di universitas, dia menjebakku. Saat aku menghadiri pesta seorang teman, ia datang dan membuatku mabuk. Entahlah, aku tersadar esok paginya, tanpa pakaian dan menemukannya tertidur disampingku. Aku syok, memikirkan hubunganku dengan Joongie, membayangkan wajah kecewanya atau air matanya. Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggunya bangun.

Dua bulan kemudian, ia memberitahuku kalau ia hamil. Aku frustasi, disatu sisi aku ingin bertanggung jawab tapi disisi lain aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku bingung, setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku mulai berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya membalas dendam. Kami bertemu, aku memberinya sejumlah uang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ohh, kalau mengingat hal itu, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup daripada harus merasakan karma yang kuperoleh sekarang.

Sebenarnya menyingkirkan yeoja itu adalah hal yang mudah, tapi Jaejoongku akan lebih terluka kalau aku mencelakainya. Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

**Yunho POV End**

%%%%%

Ny. Jung sedang berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya diruang pribadinya. Membuka beberapa dokumen yang baru saja diterimanya dari orang-orang kepercayaannya yang menyelidiki gerak-gerik Yunho. Sesekali ia menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya, setelah membaca keterangan tentang putranya.

"Ohh, jadi kau orangnya. Kau yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga putraku." Kembali melihat beberapa foto.

"Pantas saja Yunho menjadi bodoh. Ternyata ia berhadapan denganmu nona muda. Putraku pasti jadi serba salah karena kau orang yang dekat dengan menantuku." Ny. Jung mendesah, "Apa belum cukup kau menghancurkan putraku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menganggu mereka." Ny. Jung meraih sebuah foto keluarga putranya di meja kerjanya, mengelusnya. "Kalian harus bersama, selamanya."

Tiba-tiba senyum Ny. Jung berubah dengan kekesalan, "Ini salahmu Jung pabbo, teganya kau menghianati istrimu sendiri sejak awal pernikahan kalian. Eomma akan memukul kepalamu suatu saat nanti. Tunggu saja saat itu tiba, kepalamu akan botak." Seringai menyeramkan tercetak jelas di bibir yeoja itu.

%%%%%

"Jae, kita pesan sekarang saja ya. Aku sudah lapar sekali." Ini sudah kesekian kali Heechul merengak pada Jaejoong untuk segera memesan makanan. Pasalnya ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak kedatangan mereka di kantin.

"Tunggu sebentar Chullie, ada yang ingin makan bersama kita." Jaejoong kembali mencoba menyabarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, kan kasihan juga bayimu kalau kau tidak makan tepat waktu." Heechul mencoba menawar.

"Anakku akan baik-baik saja kalau acara makannya hanya ditunda sepuluh menit." Jaejoong menunjukkan cengirannya karena merasa diatas angin.

"Kau menyebalkan. Siapa sih yang mau makan dengan kita. Kurang ajar sekali dia, beraninya mengganggu jadwal makanku." Heechul bersungut-sungut.

"Nah, itu dia sudah datang." Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah SeungHeon yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, kalian lama menunggu? Maaf, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." SeungHeon menggeser kursi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Ya... ternyata kau yang membuat jadwal makanku terganggu. Kami sudah lebih dari setengah jam disini." Teriakan Heechul mengundang tatapan dari seluruh pengunjung.

"SSttt...pelankan suaramu Chullie, kau membuatku malu." Jaejoong sedikit berbisik untuk mengingatkan Heechul.

"Kau masih suka marah-marah saja Kim Heechul-ssi. Baiklah kita pesan makanan sekarang." SeungHeon mengambil jalan aman daripada harus membuat Heechul mengomel lagi.

Mereka berbincang ria sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sesekali tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong dan SeungHeon, karena Heechul hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal sambil sesekali mendecih saat mendengar obrolan mereka yang dianggapnya kekanakan.

Sepuluh menit menunggu pesanan makanan mereka rasanya bagaikan sepuluh tahun untuk seorang Kim Heechul. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa pria ini begitu memuakkan. Kemana ia menyembunyikan wajah liciknya saat berbincang dengan Jaejoong, hingga sampai sekarang Sahabatnya itu masih menganggap namja bermuka dua dihadapannya ini adalah orang baik. Jaejoong memang tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa mempercayai orang dengan mudah. Tapi justru hal itu adalah kelemahan Jaejoong sehingga dengan mudah orang bisa membohonginya.

Mereka mulai menyudahi obrolan mereka saat pesanan datang, "Hyung masih suka makan sup kimchi? Sudah berapa lama kau di Jepang, tapi seleramu masih tidak berubah."

"Bagaimanapun aku ini orang korea Jae, bagaimanapun lidahku tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Aku bahkan sangat tersiksa saat tinggal disana dan sulit mendapatkan kimchi." SeungHeon menyuap makanan kesukaannya.

"Uhuk... "Heechul tersedak mendengar kata-kata sok manis dari SeungHeon, kemudian mengambil minuman disampingnya.

"Chullie-ya, itu minumanku. Minumanmu ada disamping kirimu." Heechul terbelalak, kemudian mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V.

"Kita tukar saja ne, lagipula pesanan kita sama." Mendekatkan minumannya kearah Jaejoong. "Lagipula aku dalam keadaan emergency tadi."

"Makanya kalau makan jangan terburu-buru." Jaejoong buru-buru meminum minumannya, takut kalau Heechul akan mengambil minumannya lagi.

"Aku hanya muak melihat tampang seseorang." Lidah tajam Heechul kembali beraksi kali ini.

Jaejoong jadi tak enak hati, dia hanya tersenyum kearah SeungHeon kemudian melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Suasana menjadi canggung setelahnya, bahkan sampai acara makan siang mereka selesai.

"Joongie, aku duluan ne. Pekerjaanku masih banyak." SeungHeon memilih pergi duluan daripada mendapat ocehan panas dari Heechul.

Jaejoong semakin tak enak hati, "Ne Hyung, kau pasti sangat sibuk. Terima kasih sudah menemani kami makan siang. Lain kali kita makan bersama lagi ya."

SeungHeon tersenyum, " Ne, tapi jangan ajak si galak ini." Jawabnya kemudian melarikan diri.

"Ish... siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan namja bermuka dua sepertimu." Omel Heechul, walau SeungHeon tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi.

"Chullie, kau ini kenapa sih. Kelihatannya kau kesal sekali melihatnya?" Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyika emosinya kali ini.

"Jae, dia itu bukan orang baik. Dia pasti punya maksud mendekatimu lagi. Bukankah dari dulu ia adalah musuh Yunho, walaupun mereka adalah saudara. Kenapa kau selalu membelanya."

"Hentikan Kim Heechul, kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Jaejoong tanpa sengaja berteriak pada Heechul.

"Aku tau aku memang orang asing, aku hanya ingi melindungimu dari orang yang bermaksud buruk padamu Jae. Dan itu karena kau adalah sahabatku, bahkan aku mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada namja itu. Aku pergi." Heechul marah kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu Chullie." Jaejoong bermaksud mengejar Heechul, namun tiba-tiba Heechul terjatuh didepannya. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Heechul bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Aarrrgghh... sakit Joongie." Heechul mengerang sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Chullie...Chullie, bangun. Jangan menakutiku~~ Hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong mengguncangkan tubuh Heechul. "Tolong, siapapun tolong kami."

.

.

**TBC**

...

Annyeong...

Ayo tebak Chingudeul...siapa Yeoja jahat pengganggu rumah tangga YuJae...!

Mian lama banget updatenya... ini juga tanpa edit...mian kalo typo, dan banyak kalimat rancu...

Saya tidak akan banyak ngeles, karena kesalahan sepenuhnya adalah milik saya...

Chingudeul...gomawoyo saranghaeyo...


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

Jaejoong duduk gelisah di kursi tunggu depan ruang rawat Heechul. Ini sudah setengah jam sejak dokter Lee menangani Heechul. "Aish...lama sekali." Jaejoong mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kebiasaan lamanya kalau dia sedang resah. "Ada apa dengannya, kenapa tiba-tiba terjatuh. Padahal tadi baik-baik saja. Apa karena aku berkata kasar padanya." Ia kembali mengingat rentetan kejadian hari ini.

Jaejoong agak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba pintu yang dipandanginya terbuka, ia segera menghampiri dokter muda bername tag Lee Donghae itu. "Hae, bagaimana? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"

Donghae masih memasang tampang tidak meyakinkan, "Saat ini keadaannya sudah stabil Hyung, kami sudah menanganinya dan menetralisir obat berbahaya didalam tubuhnya." Donghae diam sejenak, mencoba memilah kata-kata untuk menyampaikan analisanya pada Jaejoong. "Hyung, kenapa dia minum obat pengugur kandungan? Padahal aku tidak menemukan adanya janin dan seperti yang kita tahu, dia tidak memiliki rahim sepertimu. Aku heran, apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Heechul Hyung."

Jaejoong terperangah, "O..obat pengugur kandungan?" mendengarnya saja ia begidik ngeri, secara reflek ia mengelus perutnya. "Tidak masuk akal. Heechul bukan tipe namja bodoh yang mau membahayakan hidupnya sendiri."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi nyatanya fakta berkata lain Hyung." Dokter muda itu memasukkan stetoskopnya pada kantung jas kebesarannya, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya pada yeoja hamil, obat ini akan bereaksi setelah empat jam atau lebih. Hanya saja, tubuh Heechul Hyung sangat sensitif pada benda asing yang bersifat negatif terhadap daya tahan tubuhnya. Jadi reaksinya hanya beberapa menit setelah racun itu tertelan." Donghae melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kalau dari makanan yang tidak higienis, rasanya juga mustahil. Karena jenis racun ini berbeda dengan racun yang bisa diproduksi oleh bahan makanan, baik karena produk kimiawi yang masih menempel ataupun kesalahan saat pengolahannya."

Jaejoong segera menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Tadi kami makan bersama, dan kami bertukar minuman karena ia tak sengaja meminum minumanku." Otak Jaejoong dengan cepat mencerna potongan-potongan peristiwa yang dialaminya hari ini, tercenung mendapati kesimpulan bahwa dirinyalah target dari obat berbahaya tersebut. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya berulang -ulang, membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia minum dari gelasnya tadi. Sedikit banyak ia memanjatkan rasa syukur, bukan bermaksud senang atas kemalangan yang menimpa Heechul. Hanya saja sepertinya Tuhan masih melindunginya dan bayinya. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin mencelakakanku Hae. Hanya saja kali ini sasarannya meleset."

"Sepertinya begitu Hyung. Tapi siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia sejahat itu ingin membunuh bayimu? Padahal bayimu belum tahu apapun." Donghae yang turut menganalisa kejadian yang menimpa Heechul menyimpulkan hal yang sama. Pasalnya, tidak banyak namja yang bisa hamil. Lalu kenapa ada yang memasukkan obat peluruh janin diminuman Heechul, padahal namja manis itu bahkan tidak memiliki rahim. "Apa kau mempunyai musuh Hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Mollayo Hae. Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

.

.

.

.

.

SeungHeon tampak tekejut melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya di ruag kerjanya. Namja cantik itu terlihat garang dan siap meledak kapanpun. "Kenapa Joongie? Kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku lagi eoh?"

"Hyung, Chullie keracunan obat peluruh janin." Jaejoong menatap tajam ke mata SeungHeon, "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

SeungHeon terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong, "Apa maksudmu Joongie? Kau menuduhku meracuninya. Aku tidak tahu apapun, lagipula apa itu obat peluruh kandungan? Memangnya dia itu yeoja hamil?" elaknya dengan meyakinkan.

"Bukan dia yang hamil Hyung, tapi aku. Dan Chullie jadi begitu setelah meminum minumanku. Kau yakin tidak mengetahui apapun?" Jaejoong bersikukuh.

"Mwo? Kau hamil Jae? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau hamil, bagaimana bisa aku merencanakan perbuatan sebejat itu?" SeungHeon berdiri, menyamakan tingginya denga Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Aku meragukanmu. Kumohon hyung jangan mengangguku, tidak bisakah kita berteman secara normal. Aku sudah berhasil melupakan semua usahamu untuk memisahkanku dan Yunho dulu, dan berusaha berprasangka baik terhadapmu sekarang karena kupikir kau sudah berubah. Seharusnya kita mulai berteman dari awal." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan SeungHeon tanpa mendengar penjelasan namja tampan itu, sedikit membanting pintu tanpa peduli kalau SeungHeon adalah atasannya.

SeungHeon menghela napas, "Haahh~~, terlalu lama bersama Heechul membuatmu tertular sifat galaknya itu. Padahal kan aku memang tidak melakukan apapun."

%%%%%

"MWO...? Kalian ceroboh sekali, bisa-bisanya kalian kecolongan seperti ini. Hilang sudah kesempatanku yang berharga ini." seorang yeoja berteriak kepada seorang yang menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu dan mengabarkan kegagalan misi mereka.

_'Maaf Nona, kami tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.'_ balas seseorang dari seberang line.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kesempatan berikutnya kalian harus berhasil."

**Klik**

"Ahh~~." yeoja itu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. "Kau tidak boleh bahagia kalau aku tidak bahagia Jae. Itu tidak adil. Kita dibesarkan bersama, tapi kenapa hanya kau dan Suie yang boleh bahagia. Aku akan membuat Yunho kembali padaku. Apapun yang terjadi." mata indah itu terpejam, setetes air bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. "Kau yang memulainya, kau merebutnya dariku Jae."

Yeoja itu kembali membuka matanya ketika ponsel disampingnya berbunyi, "Yeoboseo~."

_'Apa kau sudah mulai menjalankan rencanamu?'_ suara tegas seorang namja.

"Hm, sudah. Tapi gagal." Yeoja itu menjawab lirih.

_'Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menggunakan cara yang aman, kenapa kau memasukkan obat berbahaya itu?'_ namja itu menghela napas menahan emosinya.

"Song SeungHeon, kau ini bodoh atau apa, hn? Kau ini kan dokter, seharusnya kau tahu ini cara teraman. Apa kau mau aku menculiknya lalu membawanya ke tempat praktek aborsi atau kau mau aku memukul perutnya sampai bayinya keluar." yeoja itu bangun, memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku akan melakukan cara paling kejam kalau tidak mengingat pesanmu, jadi kau jangan terlalu banyak menuntutku pabbo. Biarkan aku bekerja dengan caraku sendiri."

**Klik**

Yeoja itu menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban, kemudian menonaktifkan ponselnya.

%%%%%

"Bagaimana Pak Choi? Apa ada perkembangan?" yeoja bersahaja yang tak lain adalan Ny. Jung tengah menerima tamu yang datang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Saya sedikit kesulitan untuk mengawasi Tuan Muda apabila beliau berada di rumah sakit. Itu karena Seoul Hospital ternyata berada dalam kekuasaan yeoja itu." Pak Choi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Ny. Jung untuk mengawasi Jaejoong memberikan laporannya.

"Maksudmu ada pihak dalam yang bekerja sama dengan yeoja itu?" Ny. Jung mencoba mengkonfirmasi pernyataan orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Ne, sepertinya ada hubungan khusus antara kepala rumah sakit dengan orang yang ingin mencelakakan Tuan Muda. Oleh karena itu, dia jadi lebih leluasa bergerak dengan adanya dukungan yang sangat kuat tersebut. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya Nyonya, kepala rumah sakit itu adalah Tuan Song SeungHeon yang tak lain adalah keponakan Nyonya."

Ny. Jung tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak terlalu kaget Pak Choi, sudah sejak kecil Yunho dan SeungHeon menjadi rival. Ahh~~ aku tidak menyangka sampai sekarang SeungHeon masih menganggap Yunho rivalnya. Aku ingat betul, betapa besarnya usaha SeungHeon untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keponakanku itu masih berambisi memiliki Jaejoong."

Hening sejenak, mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Lalu langkah seperti apa yang bisa kita ambil Pak Choi? Kita tidak boleh gegabah, Joongie akan tetap terluka kalau kita melenyapkan yeoja itu begitu saja."

Pak Choi mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Nyonyannya, "Kalau menurut saya, sebaiknya Tuan Muda segera mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya saat ini. Karena kami tidak bisa menduga rencana apalagi selanjutnya, setelah hari mereka untuk meracuni Tuan Muda gagal."

Ny. jung mengangguk, "Aku pikir juga begitu, kita harus menjauhkan mereka sementara waktu."

%%%%%

Yunho membereskan dokumen yang berserakan dimejanya, rencananya ia akan pulang cepat hari ini. Ia akan menjemput Jaejoong di tempat kerjanya. Salah satu usahanya hari ini untuk merebut perhatinan istrinya kembali, setelah segala usahanya beberapa hari ini gagal total. Baru saja ia menelpon Lee Ahjusi, mengabarkan pada Ahjusi itu untuk tidak menjemput Jaejoong. Bibir hati itu bersenandung kecil, sesekali senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja itu terkembang indah. Terselip doa dari hatinya, semoga usahanya hari ini tidak sia-sia.

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi, tak menimbulkan keterkejutan baginya. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas ketika ia bersiap pulang, yeoja pengganggu rumah tangganya itu akan menghubunginya untuk meminta bertemu. "Yeoboseyo."

_'Yun~~, bisakah kau datang? Aku bosan sekali hari ini. Temani aku ne, sebentar saja~~.'_ suara yang dihafalnya merengek manja.

"Kau tidak bosan bertemu denganku setiap hari Nuna?" Jawab Yunho ketus.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa bosan melihat wajah tampanmu itu Yun. Rasanya menyenangkan setiap kau ada didekatku.'_

"Mian Nuna, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang terbengkalai karena kau terlalu sering memintaku menemanimu." Yunho berusaha menolak dengan melunakkan nada bicaranya.

_'Bohong, kau akan menemui istrimu kan?'_ suara lembut dan manja yang beberapa detik lalu masih terdengar, kini berubah tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Kalau iya memanganya kenapa? Jaejoong kan istriku. Aku sudah banya melewatkan waktuku bersamamu sampai mengabaikan Jejoong akhir-akhir ini." Yunho balas membentak yeoja itu, kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas kali ini.

_'Baiklah, lakukan saja semaumu. Dan kau akan terkejut melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan.'_ ancam Yeoja itu, kemudian mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

Yunho menghela napas, "Mengganggu."

%%%%%

Heechul terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong hingga ia merasakan pusing dan mual yang hebat dalam waktu singkat dan tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti itu. _'Mungkin aku keracunan makanan'_ pikirnya.

**Brakk...**

"Chullie, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul tergesa.

"Omo~~, kau mengagetiku Jae. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja masih sedikit pusing dan mual." ujar Heechul.

"Syukurlah~~. Kau membuatku khawatir tahu." Jejoong mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Heechul.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku Jae? Bukannya aku hanya keracunan makanan?" Heechul mendudukkan dirinya.

"Emm~, i..itu k-kau meminum obat peluruh janin." cicit Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang apa Jae? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Heechul mendekatkan telinganya.

Jaejoong semakin menciut, "Kau meminum obat peluruh janin." bisiknya tak kalah lirih, namun telinga Heechul mampu menangkapnya.

"Mmwwoya...Arrggghhh~~," Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan selumut. "Itu sungguh menggelikan, argghh Joongie, aku bahkan tidak hamil. Aish..." mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal.

Jaejoong ngeri melihat reksi berlebihan sahabatnya itu. "Ya, kau bisa bersikap wajar atau tidak sih Chullie?"

"Tapi itu memalukan Joongie~~."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, "Yang penting kau sudah selamat sekarang. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Chullie."

Heechul baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Jadi, ada yang ingin mencelakaimu?"

"Ne, dan kau menyelamatkan kami dengan meminum minumanku. Bwahaha~~," Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. "Wae Chullie, kenapa mukamu seperti itu hah?"

"Jadi ini semua terjadi karena aku menyelamatkanmu? Kau berhutang padaku Jung." Namja cantik yang dijuluki Cinderella tersebut mengacungkan kepalan tangannya seolah mengancam sahabatnya.

"Ne~, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku tidak akan mampu membayar hutang budiku padamu. Gomawo Chullie." Jaejoong memeluk pundak Heechul membuat sahabat bermulut pedasnya itu tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Jaejoong dipundaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok..tok..**

"Boo~, kau didalam?" Yunho mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Heechul.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong membuka pintu dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Yunho mencelo mendengar kata-kata sedingin es dari bibir istrinya, "Aku ingin menjemputmu." Jaejoong mendengus, "Tapi aku juga ingin menjenguk Heechul Hyung, aku tadi menanyakanmu pada seorang suster. Dan aku tahu darinya kalau Heechul Hyung sedang sakit." Yunho buru-buru menambahkan alasannya sebelum istrinya yang sedang mengalami mood swing ini menutup pintunya.

"Ish, kau memang pandai bersilat lidah." Jaejoong masuk kembali diikuti Yunho yang terlihat girang dibelakangnya.

"Heechul Hyung, kau kenapa?" Yunho menyapa Heechul dengan heboh.

"Omo~~, kenapa kau kesini Jung? Ahhh~~ aku benar-benar kesal, rasanya ingin mematahkan seluruh tulangmu." Yunho melongo mendapati kedua namja cantik ini mengalami mood swing secara bersamaan.

"A..Aku ingin hanya ingin menjemput Joongie Hyung. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku? Padahal aku kan baru datang." Yunho mencoba membela diri.

"Ya sudah, sana bawa istrimu pulang. Aku kesal melihat mukamu itu." Tanpa basa basi Heechul mengusir sepasang suami istri ini.

"Yak, kau mengusirku Chullie?" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, membuat Yunho meneguk salivanya dengan payah. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Yun," Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya, "Ini gara-gara kau Yun, aku kesal padamu."

Yunho kembali dibuat terheran-heran dengan tingkah istrinya, "Yak, Jae tunggu aku." Yunho mengejar Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menucapkan salam pada Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae~~." Yunho menyusul istrinya yang sedang merapikan mejanya untuk bersiap pulang.

"Pulanglah Yun, Lee Ahjuma akan menjemputku." Jaejoong tidak menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Lee Ahjuma untuk tidak menjemputmu." Yunho meringis licik menggoda istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku naik taksi saja." jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang.

"Andwe... kalau ada aku, kenapa kau harus naik taksi? Ayolah Jae, pulanglan bersamaku." Yunho mengeluarkan jurus mautnya yang tak pernah gagal untuk merayu Jaejoong. Terlambat, Jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya dan berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Yak, tunggu Jae..." Jaejoong berusaha tak mendengar permintaan suaminya, sedangkan Yunho mengikuti istrinya masih berusaha membujuk namja cantiknya sepanjang koridor rumah sakit hingga keluar dari lobby utama.

"Jae, kumohon sayang. Ayo pulang denganku, sekali saja." Jaejoong tetap tidak menggubris. "Jae~~," Yunho menangkup wajah istrinya agar melihat wajahnya. "Pulang denganku ne?" Tanpa diduga setelah hampir putus asa, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya membuat hati Yunho melonjak kegirangan. "Tunggu disini ne, aku akan mengembil mobil dulu." mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan semangat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Belum seberapa jauh Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, telinga tajam Yunho mendengar bunyi klakson cukup keras sehingga membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah istrinya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terpaku gugup memejamkan matanya.

"JAE..." Yunho berbalik berlari menubruk tubuh Jaejoong. Dapat. Tubuh keduanya berguling kesamping. Yunho merasakan darah mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat plat mobil pengemudi yang hampir menabrak Jaejoong.

_'Itu memang bukan mobilmu, tapi aku yakin itu kau. Ahra Nuna.'_

"Yun~," Yunho baru sadar posisinya kini yang berada diatas tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong menyeka darah yang sudah hampir mengenai mata Yunho. Yunho menyadari tangan Jaejoong bergetar diwajahnya. Ia mengamati wajah istrinya yang pucat, tak lama Jaejoong terlihat mengernyit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho segera menyingkir dari Jaejoong, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Matanya membulat tatkala melihat darah yang sudah menggenang dibagian bawah tubuh istrinya.

"Jae,"

**TBC**

Annyeong...

ini cepet kan updatenya...

buat yg nanya kok flashbacknya lama...ini karena saya memilih alur mundur...sehingga menceritakan kejadian masa lalu cinnn...

mian yg nungguin saya lama update...mian chap ini saya nulis g ada fell...mian mengecewakan...mian g diedit dan banyak typo...

gomawo yg udh baca, fav, follow, n review...

saya berangkat kul dulu,...udah telatttt...

chingudeul gomawoyo saranghaeyo...


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku tersenyum setelah Yunho berlalu untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sedikit mengerjainyan hari ini menyenangkan juga, ekspresi memelasnya itu lucu sekali. Mian yeobo, aku kesal sekali padamu. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi pada hubungan kita. Aku memang buta, cintamu membutakanku.

Bunyi klakson yang cukup keras seakan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahku. Aku terkejut dan tidak siap untuk menghindar. Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memejamkan mataku, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

"JAE..." Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku keras. Ada yang menubrukku dari belakang, mendekap erat tubuhku hingga kurasakan kami terjatuh dan berguling kesamping cukup jauh. Uh, sakit. Aku belum berani membuka mataku sampai ada sesuatu yang menetes dikeningku, hangat, membuatku penasaran untuk membuka mata perlahan.

Yunho, dia ada diatas tubuhku mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat aliran darah dipelipisnya, diatas telinga kirinya hampir mengenai matanya. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya, "Yun~"kupanggil namanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat tatapan kami beradu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kuusap pelipisnya agar darah itu tidak mengalir kematanya. Dia hanya diam, lama menatapku khawatir. Benar saja, sebentar kemudian aku merasakan nyeri dibagian bawah perutku yang membuatku ingin berteriak. Tidak bisa, tidak boleh, Yunho bisa panik kalau seperti itu, aku mengernyit merasakan sakit yang semakin menghebat. Dia bangun, mengangkat kepalaku untuk bersandar kembali mengamatiku, seluruh tubuhku. Air mukanya berubah menegang saat melihat bagian bawah tubuhku, sebenarnya apa yang dilihatnya?

"Jae," mata musang itu terlihat ketakutan. "Ka..kau be..berdarah." sepatah kata sarat ketakutan yang meluncur dari bibir hatinyanya mampu mnularkan rasa takut yang luar biasa padaku.

Aku semakin mengigit bibirku kencang, untuk menahan sakit ini sekaligus meredam isakanku karena air mataku meluncur begitu saja. Aku takut, takut sekali. Tangan kiriku yang bebas secara otomatis merayap mengelus bayiku, berusaha memberinya kehangatan, mencoba memintanya untuk bertahan.

**Jaejoong POV End**

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong, berlari kembali ke rumah sakit, "Boo, bertahanlah sayang. Demi anak kita." suara Yunho bergetar dan sedikit terengah. Jaejoong bahkan tak mampu merespon, pandangannya mulai kabur dan tenaganya seperti menguap begitu saja. Doe eyes itu mulai terpejam perlahan seiring tingkat kesadaran Jaejoong yang menurun.

"Jangan tidur dulu sayang, sebentar lagi sampai." Yunho sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh ringan dalam gendongannya sembari terisak, ia belum siap kehilangan istri maupun anaknya. Yunho berhasil sampai di rumah sakit setelah rasanya ribuan mil dia berlari, walau nyatanya hanya kurang dari seratus meter.

"Suster tolong...!" beberapa suster menghampiri Yunho dnegan mendorong ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran, menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan erat hingga pintu ruang gawat darurat.

"Maaf Tuan, sampai disini saja." Yunho meradang saat seorang suster menahannya masuk, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena ini memang sudah prosedur.

"Arrghh...!" Yunho meninju dinding didepannya. Ia jadi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan keluarga pasiennya saat harus melepas orang tercintanya dimeja operasi maupun di ruang gawat darurat.

"Tuan, anda juga harus segera diobati..!" seorang suster menghampiri Yunho.

"Tunggu Suster, saya harus tahu keadaan istri saya dulu." Yunho masih tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu ruangan tempat dimana Jaejoong sedang ditangani.

"Tapi Tuan, luka anda akan semakin berbahaya kalau terlalu lama terbuka." suster itu panik melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin pucat.

"Aku mohon Suster, biarkan aku sendiri sebentar saja." mata musang yang biasanya bercahaya itu nampak redup dan telah membengkak sempurna.

Suster itu menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk memanggil kami."

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Suster itu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Namja rapuh itu mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat, biasanya Jaejoong akan menenangkannya dalam keadaan gelisah seperti ini. Tapi justru sekarang Jaejoonglah yang ia resahkan. Ia membutuhkan orang terdekatnya sekarang, Eommanya, ya...yeoja itu selalu menjadi penenang baginya sebelum tugas itu diambil alih oleh istrinya.

Yunho menekan tombol-tombol diponselnya agar terhubung dengan Eommanya. _'Yeoboseo Yun, wae?'_

"Eomma, Jaejoong Eomma~." Yunho tak segan merengek dihadapan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu.

_'Jaejoong wae, Yun? Jangan membuat Eomma panik nak.'_ Ny. Jung menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat ini.

"Joongie pendarahan, a..aku takut sekali E..eomma... K..kami di Seoul Hospital sekarang, tolong Eomma." suara Yunho bergetar gugup sementara Ny. Jung mematikan ponselnya. Tanpa diberitahupun ia sudah tahu kalau Eommanya itu sedang menuju kemari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir, masih ditempat yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hampir tiap menit ekor matanya melirik pintu ruang dimana Jaejoong berada, membuatnya hampir gila karenanya. Dalam hati namja itu tiada berhenti berdoa, agar Tuhan tidak mengambil Jaejoong darinya. Egois bukan. Yunho tersenyum miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa berharap Jaejoong hidup, hanya untuk tersakiti olehnya. "Kau brengsek Jung. Andai saja kau lebih berani, mungkin tidak akan seburuk ini akhirnya."

Ponsel Yunho bergetar disakunya, "Ahra Nuna," namja itu berjengit, seolah menyebut nama yeoja itu akan meracuninya. "Apa maumu?"

_'Hahaha...'_ seseorang tergelak disana. _'Kau bertanya padaku? Tentu saja kau tahu semua yang aku mau.' _

Yunho terdiam, _'Kau lihat Jung, apa saja yang bisa kulakukan, hm. Kalau saja kau menuruti apa mauku tadi, tentu akhirnya tidak seperti ini.'_

"Kau brengsek Kim Ahra." Yunho mengumpat, meluapkan emosi yang sudah dari tadi ingin meledak.

_'Ne, aku Kim Ahra. Yeoja yang bisa melakukan apapun. Dan ini semua karena kau sayang. Hahaha...' _Gelak tawa terdengar kembali, kelihatannya begitu gembira_. 'Aigo~, aku senang sekali. Baiklah, untuk beberapa lama aku akan memberimu waktu untuk mengurusi istrimu itu. Pergunakanlah waktumu dengan baik, karena aku hanya akan memberimu waktu sebentar saja.' _Yeoja itu menutup sambungannya.

"Brengsek."

**Brakk**

Yunho membanting ponsel dalam genggamannya hingga terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian. "Arrgghhh..." mengerang saat pening di kepalanya mulai terasa hingga membuatnya meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

Yunho hampir limbung, namun seseorang menahan tubuhnya. "Yun," itu suara Eommanya "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eomma, " hanya sepatah kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari mulut Yunho sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

%%%%%

"Kau sudah lama menunggu chagi?" seorang nam ja tampan dengan senyum khas menghampiri yeoja cantik yang terkesan tegang. Mereka berada disebuah bar yang cukup padat. Sebenarnya bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan pertemuan rahasia seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat, yeoja itu bersikeras kalau kepalanya akan segera meledak kalau ia tidak mabuk malam ini. Lumayan juga, ia bisa saja meniduri yeoja itu berkali-kali saat ia mabuk nanti. Toh yeoja dihadapannya ini tidak akan menolak.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Itu menyakitkan SeungHeon-ah, membuatku teringat masa laluku." Kesan sangar yang ditunjukkan pada orang sebagai topengnya, kini luntur dihadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. Yang tertinggal hanya mendung kemuraman diwajah cantiknya.

"Hahaha...mian. ternyata kau belum mampu melupakanku juga ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau seperti ini." SeungHeon tergelak.

"Kau pikir ini lucu? Kau bahkan mengantarku ke tempat terkutuk itu. Kau ingat? Kau memaksaku membunuh anakku. Dan mau tidak mau kau juga harus mengakui bahwa dia anakmu juga, memang begitu faktanya kan?" Ahra membeberkan kembali kenangan buruknya dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang setiap kali membicarakan masalah ini, ia calon ibu saat itu. Dan janin yang ada dalam kandungannya direnggut secara paksa oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya. Sakit, sangat sakit.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi." SeungHeon menegang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut mengakuinya? Atau kau malu, hm?" Ahra meneguk minumannya. Kemudian menuangkan kembali minuman dari botol kedalam gelasnya dan gelas SeungHeon. "Mari bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita melenyapkan janin itu. Hahaha..." Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Kau sudah mabuk Ahra-ah." SeungHeon mencekal tangan Ahra yang hendak kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Belum~~, aku masih ingin bercerita banyak padamu. Kau cukup dengarkan saja ne. Hehe..." Kali ini ia berhasil minum kembali.

"Ahh~~, kau tahu SeungHeon-ah. Kau itu cinta pertamaku tahu." Ahra menusuk-nusuk pipi namja dihadapannya. "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masuk sekolah menengah. Rasanya indah sekali waktu itu, karena aku baru tahu rasanya jatuh cinta." Ahra menyusuri lekuk wajah SeungHeon. Namja itu diam, tidak merespon dan hanya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Ahra selanjutnya.

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku~~, hiks... kau ingat saat kau membuang coklat pemberianku?" Ahra mulai terisak, "Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Mengumpulkan won demi won untuk membeli bahan-bahannya, bahkan aku rela kelaparan berhari-hari untuk menambah uang tabunganku. Hahaha, aku bodoh kan."

"Tapi kau jahat, kau membuangnya~~ ...aku sedikit kecewa...hiks...tapi aku bukan yeoja lemah yang mudah menyerah saat itu. Aku mulai membuntutimu, mengikuti segala gerak gerikmu sampai nilai-nilaiku menurun dan beasiswaku hampir dicabut. Hiks... itu memang pahit, tapi kenyataan yang kudapati selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan. Kau adalah stalker Kim Jaejoong, adikku. Hahaha... lucu sekali, aku menstalker dirimu dan kau adalah stalker Jaejoong...hiks, apa lebihnya dia eoh? Bahkan dia itu namja, sama sepertimu." Ahra sedikit berteriak, membuat SeungHeon terkejut.

"Ahra-ah, tenangkan dirimu." SeungHeon berusaha menenangkan yeoja dihadapannya.

"Hahaha...bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau membicarakan ini? Bahkan aku menyiakan cinta tulus sepupumu untukku Heon-ah... hiks.. dia datang menawarkan obat untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. Tapi hatiku tetap berpihak padamu...hiks...pada namja yang bahkan tak pernah memberiku setengah dengar dari telinganya. Aku bertahan untuk namja yang bahkan tak memberiku sebelah mata dari pandangannya. Kau hanya melihat Jaejong dan Jaejoong." Ahra kembali menuangkan minuman beralkoholnya.

"Lalu suatu ketika, kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku yang sekarang mungkin akan berpikir dua kali, tapi dulu aku adalah remaja bodoh yang sedang dimabuk cinta." Ahra kembali menuang minumannya, tapi ternyata botolnya sudah kosong.

"Pelayan, tambah minumannya." Ahra berteriak kepada pelayan bar. Tidak ada yang berani membantah seorang Kim Ahra, karena dia memang memiliki semua fasilitas ini dari mantan suaminya. Hal itu cukup menunjukkan betapa cintannya Go Jun Pyo pada mantan istrinya itu sehingga ia tidak rela melihat istrinya hidup dalam kesusahan setelah mereka bercerai. Ahra bahkan mendapatkan beberapa anak perusahaan Go Corporation di Seoul.

"Cukup Kim." SeungHeon menginterupsi kegiatan Ahra, "kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Hahaha...tak apa SeungHeon-ah. Aku sudah cukup tersakiti selama ini, hanya ditambah sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan. Ugh...sampai mana tadi." Ahra memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat sambungan ceritanya. "Ah~` ya, setelah itu kita berpacaran cukup lama. Kalau tidak salah lebih dari empat tahun. Hehehe... aku tidak mungkin salah, kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas dan kau meniduriku saat ulangtahunku yang ke dua puluh dua. Kado yang manis. Dan Penghianatan yang manis." Ahra tertawa dalam tangisannya.

"Aku meninggalkan Yunho untukkmu, dan kau mengencaniku untuk mendekati Joongie. Ck, aku bahkan heran. Kau bisa bertahan selama empat tahun bersamaku hanya untuk mendekati Joongie. Hehe... Tuhan memang adil bukan." Ahra menatap SeungHeon dengan pandangan sayu.

"Dua bulan kemudian, aku baru tahu kalau aku hamil dan itu anakmu. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku masih perawan saat kau merenggut paksa hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku yeoja baik-baik sebelum ini. Iya kan Heon-ah~...hiks..." Ahra berganti menatap gelas kosong didepannya.

"Sudah cukup Ahra-ah, kau sudah mabuk." SeungHeon mencoba menarik Ahra untuk memapahnya.

"Tidak~~ belum~~, aku belum selesai Heon-ah~~. Aku memberimu kabar kehamilanku, berharap kau juga bahagia mendengarnya. Sama sepertiku...hiks... tapi kau malah memaksaku melakukan rencana bodohmu kepada Yunho. Aku menurut, aku melakukannya. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menikah dengan Jung Yunho, ia namja baik yang dengan tulus mencintaiku. Tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan lagi-lagi Kim Jaejoong-lah yang menjadi orang ketiga salam hubungan percintaanku. Aku memang yeoja yang bernasip sial ne." Ahra memeluk lengan kiri SeungHeon.

"Aku berharap dengan begini bisa mengembalikan rasa cintanya padaku. Tapi yunho melah menghilang setelahnya. Dan aku semakin panik mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tidak akan menikahiku. Apa kata orang kalau melihatku hamil tanpa menikah. Aku tidak tega melihat ibu asuh dan adik-adikku dicemooh." Ahra menghela napas, "Lalu kau menawarkanku untuk membunuh bayiku. Tentu saja aku menolak, tapi dengan mulut manismu itu, kau berhasil membujukku untuk melakukannya."

Ahra melepas pelukannya, menatap manik kelam SeungHeon, "Aigo~~, kaua semakin tampan saja Heon-ah~~. Setelah ini kita bercinta ne." Ahra semakin merancau tak jelas.

"Rasa bersalahku sangat besar, namun tak dipungkiri semuanya kembali seperti semula setelah bayi itu lenyap. Kau menghilang dari kehidupanku, dan aku menemukan namja yang kaya yang mengejarku. Kami menikah seperti kau tahu, lalu pindah ke Jepang dan memulai hidup baruku dengan marga Go. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun kami menikah dan aku tidak hamil juga, kami memeriksakan diri. Dokter bilang, aku tidak bisa hamil lagi karena efek samping alat aborsi yang merusak rahimku." Ahra menatap ke arah perutnya.

"Rasanya bagai dihempaskan kebumi setelah kau melayang tinggi dilangit. Tentu saja suamiku tidak bisa menerimanya, dia menceraikanku dan membuatku kembali bermarga Kim. Aku sakit Heon-ah~~, dan semua karena kau." Ahra kembali menatap tajam SeungHeon seolang mengadili.

"Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, ini salah Kim Jaejoong, kalau saja dia tidak ada. Pasti hidupku akan normal seperti yeoja lain." Airmata yang sudah berhenti tadi, kini mengalir kembali.

"Mulai saat itu, aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bahagia. Aku bersumpah." Nada penuh kebencian dan amarah disetiap penekanannya terlintar dari bibir tipis itu. Siapapun yang melihat keanggunan seorang Kim Ahra, tidak akan menyangka bahwa kata-kata mengerikan itu akan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha... aku senang sekali hari ini karena tadi aku menabraknya," mata SeungHeon membulat, terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ahra.

Seolah mengerti keterkejutan SeungHeon, Ahra kembali berucap."Ne, aku menabrak Jaejoong. Aku sungguh-sungguh berdoa semoga dia kehilangan bayinya sama sepertiku...hiks... Setelah itu, aku akan membunuh kedua putranya. Seimbang bukan." Ahra sudah terisak sempurna sekarang. Hatinya terguncang, sebagian dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah.

SeungHeon mendekap Ahra, "Sttt, tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Kumohon Ahra-ah, maafka aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan dendam ibuku." SeungHeon berbisik lirih ditelinga Ahra, tanpa peduli yeoja itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Maafkan Nuna Joongie, maaf." Ahra merancau dalam tangisnya. Menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa henti sampai ia lelah dan tertidur dipelukan SeungHeon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak tadi seseorang disamping mereka mendengar seluruh percakapan itu, _'Nuna wae? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jae hyung tidak bersalah. Kami hanya mencari kebahagiaan kami sendiri.'_

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Lama tak jumpa...kangen deh sama chingudeul... Muachhhhh~~~,...

Mian ya...ini tidak ku baca ulang...udah ngantuk... jadi banyak typo...

Buat chingu yang minta chap'nya dipanjangin...mian...bukannya saya nggak mau, tapi saya belu bisa...ini aja buat nulis 2000'an word udah ngos-ngosan...butuh 3-4 jam bray...

Aku sendiri bingung...setelah 11 chap ini kenapa kemampuan nulisku g berkembang ya...kayak keong...

Chingu...semangatin aku dong...kritik,saran, atau bash diterima...tapi bash tulisannya...jangan cash'nya...

Gomawo yang udah baca, review, follow, & fav...

Chingudeul...gomawoyo ...sarenghaeyo...

Jaljayoo.,... O ya...ratenya aku ganti...karena ada umpatan-umpatan disini...mian


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

'_Maaf Nyonya, kami sudah mencoba untuk menjauhkan Nona Kim Ahra dari Tuan Muda sesuai perintah Nyonya. Akan tetapi, ternyata Tuan Go secara diam-diam masih mengerahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk melindungi mantan istrinya. Dan orang-orang kepercayaan Tuan Go adalah orang-orang terbaik dikalangan bodyguard. Jadi kami tidak bisa dengan mudah menyentuh Nona Kim.'_ Pimpinan dari orang kepercayaan Ny. Jung mengabarkan perkembangan tebaru dari misi mereka.

"Begitu ya. Ini memang sulit, tapi kau bisa mengusahakannya kan Pak Choi?" wanita yang nampak awet muda itu berusaha meyakinkan anak buahnya.

'_Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Nyonya.'_

"Terima kasih Pak Choi, berhati-hatilah." Ny. Jung mematikan sambungan ponselnya, untuk kemudian kembali keruangan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong dirawat. Satu jam lalu Yunho telah sadarkan diri setelah pingsan selama dua jam, tapi kemudian tertidur kembali karena pengaruh obat yang terpaksa disuntikkan kedalam cairan infusnya. Namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dan ngotot ingin melihat Jaejoong yang sudah dinyatakan stabil dan telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, padahal kondisinya masih cukup lemah untuk sekedar bangun dari tempat tidur. Luka di kepalanya memang cukup parah walau tidak sampai gagar otak, tapi karena tidak segera ditangani, Yunho menderita vertigo hebat setelah sadar. Karena pertimbangan itulah akhirnya Ny. Jung meminta kepada pihak rumah sakut untuk memindahkan mereka dalam satu ruang rawat.

Sebenarnya Heechul menemaninya sejak sore tadi, hanya saja karena fisiknya yang belum benar-benar pulih membuatnya harus kembali ke kamar setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Ny. Jung merutuk dalam hati,betapa liarnya seorang Kim Ahra untuk meraih ambisinya, tak bisa dibayangkan, hanya dalam sehari saja yeoja ingusan berhati iblis itu telah mencelakai tiga orang yang disayanginya demi memuaskan hasratnya. Kalau tidak ingat fakta bahwa yeoja itu adalah kakak angkat Jaejoong dan Junsu, orang yang telah berjasa merawat keduanya ketika berada di panti asuhan, ia tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan yeoja itu. Namun disisi lain, Ny. Jung merasa iba pada yeoja itu, sebab sumber masalahnya ada pada putranya. Bagaimana dengan kejamnya, Yunho mengirimkan orang untuk mengantarkan sejumlah uang dan alamat sebuah klinik aborsi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Yunho bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu dulu. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah, karena telah lalai dalam mendidik putra semata wayangnya itu. Ny. Jung menghukum Yunho dengan mencabut semua fasilitas namja itu dan sempat mendiamkan putranya selama beberapa bulan, namun itu saja rasanya memang belum cukup untuk melunasi kesalahan putranya. Pun usahanya mencari Ahra waktu itu berbuah nihil, yeoja itu seolah lenyap begitu saja dan kemudian kembali sebagai istri pengusaha kaya bermarga Go tak lama setelah itu.

Semakin diingat, peristiwa kelam itu semakin membuatnya pusing, maka Ny. Jung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar rawat putra dan menantunya.

"Joongie~~, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Ny. Jung bertanya lembut, sedikit melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding rumah sakit. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam rupanya.

"Eomma, bayiku...hiks...apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong telah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padanya sore tadi hingga ia berakhir disini.

"Ne, dia masih bersama kita sayang." Ny. Jung tersenyum teduh. "Dia anak yang kuat. Kata dokter ini sebuah keajaiban, karena pada dasarnya kondisi kandunganmu lemah dan kecil kemungkinan untuknya bertahan. Tapi, dia bertahan untuk kita. Dia ingin dilahirkan dan melihat rupa Appa dan Eommanya. Setelah ini, jagalah dia dengan baik Jae."

Jaejoong semakin terisak, rasa bahagia dan haru menyelimutinya setelah mendengar penuturan ibu mertuanya. "Ne, Eomma. Joongie janji."

Ny. Jung kembali tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Eomma tahu, uljima ne. Jangan menangis lagi."

Wajah cantik yang masih sangat pucat itu menjadi sedikit berbinar sekarang, "Yunho bagaimana Eomma? Dimana dia?" Jaejoong nampak kembali cemas setelah megingat keadaan suaminya yang terluka saat terakhir dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak lihat siapa yang ada di ranjang sebelahmu itu?" Ny. Jung terkekeh karena kekonyolan menantunya itu.

"Omo~, aku kira itu orang lain. Dia baik-baik saja kan Eomma?" tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir mungil itu.

"Iya, dokter memberinya obat tidur. Habisnya dia tidak bisa diam Joongie, terus merengek untuk menemuimu. Dia tidak berubah, tetap bodoh seperti dulu." Jaejoong mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Ny. Jung.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat laagi sekarang agar cepat pulih." Ny. Jung menaikkan selimut Jaejoong sampai ke dadanya. "Eomma akan menunggui kalian disini.

"Terima kasih Eomma, maafkan aku sudah banyak merepotkan Eomma." Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa tidak enak kepada ibu mertuanya itu karena harus menungguinya disofa.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Eomma melakukannya karena Eomma menyayangimu nak." Hati Jaejoong kembali menghangat. Ia tak meragukan sama sekali ketulusan Ny. Jung. Hanya saja, ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia akan seberuntung ini. "Jaljayo~." Ny. Jung mengecup kening Jaejoong ringan, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat istirahatnya.

%%%%%

Sinar matahari yang terik perlahan menyusup kedalam ruang, mengusik tidur lelap seorang yeoja disana. Perlahan sepasang manik indah itu terbuka, sedikit mengernyit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang berlebihan masuk dalam retina matanya.

Bunyi peralatan memasak yang beradu dari arah dapurnya membuat nyawanya semakin terkumpul. Tak lama kemudian, bau harum makanan menyentuh indera penciumannya. Ahra terbangun, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju dapurnya dan menjumpai punggung kokoh dihadapannya. Si pemilik kelihatannya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Ahra disana.

"SeungHeon-ah, kau sedang apa?" Ahra menghampiri tamu di dapurnya.

"Selamat pagi Cinderella, kau sudah bangun? Padahal aku belum menciummu." Tak dipungkiri, pernyataan manis SeungHeon barusan membuat wajah pucat Ahra memerah seketika. Namja itu, masih romantis seperti dulu meski terkesan sedikit gombal.

Ahra yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya hanya menggumam tidak jelas menanggapi sapaan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Mandilah dulu Ahra-ah, aku sudah memasakkan haejanguk untukmu. Kau pasti masih pusing kan? Sebentar lagi supnya akan siap." Sejak dulu, SeungHeon memang selalu memperhatikannya. Walaupun Ahra tahu betul bahwa itu hanya sekedar rasa simpati seorang sahabat. Namun justru hal itu yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Song SeungHeon. Setelah semua yang terjadi, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

Ahra mengedikkan bahunya, menoba membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu kemudian berlalu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hidangan yang terlihat lezat telah tersedia di meja makan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Ahra tidak makan makanan rumah seperti ini. Bukanya ia tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja ia terlalu malas berkutat di dapur kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memakannya seorang diri. Jadi ia lebih sering makan di kafe atau restaurant untuk mengusir sepi hatinya, walau tidak mengenal pengunjung disana secara pribadi setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian.

SeungHeon tersenyum, menarik kursi di salah satu sudut meja, "Kka, kita makan, nanti supnya dingin."

Ahra berjalan perlahan, jiwanya sungguh terbang entah kemana sekarang. Bayangan masa lalunya yang indah bersama SeungHeon kembali terlintas secara detail. Yeoja itu mendudukkan diri di kursinya, masih diam menatap beberapa hidangan didepannya, mengamati setiap pergerakan SeungHeon untuk melayaninya.

"SeungHeon-ah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh semalam? Kenapa kau jadi baik padaku?" Ahra akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kau menghabiskan beberapa tiga botol vodka. Padahal aku saja belum tentu sanggup menghabisi setengahnya. Aku tak menyangka, kemampuan minummu berkembang pesat seperti itu." SeungHeon meletakkan semangkuk kecil sup dan nasi didepan Ahra.

Ahra hanya tersenyum miring mnegingat bahwa dulu ia tidak bisa minum sama sekali. SeungHeon bahkan membuatnya mabuk sengan dua cangkir soju pada malam terlaknat itu.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, hanya berjaga saja kalau ada yang ingin menjebakku nantinya." SeungHeon menegang, ia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan yeoja ini.

Hening. Namja itu tak mampu menjawab pernyataan Ahra. Suasana menjadi semakin canggung sekarang. Lama mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"SeungHeon-ah," Ahra tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?"

"N-ne?" SeungHeon sedikit terkejut mendengar rangkaian kata yang terucap dari bibir yeoja itu.

"Iya. Kita akhiri semua peperangan ini, dan kita mulai hidup baru untuk kita berdua." Kelegaan luar biasa terpancar dari raut wajah cantik itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada namja yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku Ahra-ah, kita sudah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku pada Jaejoong. Sampai kapanpu aku akan tetap memperjuangkannya." Ahra terluka kembali, untuk kesekian kali. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari tujuh tahun dan namja dihadapannya itu tetap tidak bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Ia heran, apa sebenarnya yang dilihat SeungHeon dari namja itu sampai sesulit itu melupakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat memperjuangkan cintamu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan berhenti memperjuangkan cintaku. Aku berhak memiliki salah satu dari kalian, kau atau Yunho. Akan sangat tidak adil kalau Joongie mendapatkan kalian berdua. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan menggunakan caraku untuk memperjuangkan kalian." Ahra meletakkan sendok makannya meski ia baru makan beberapa suap saja. "Aku selesai, kalau kau mau pulang, kau tahu pintu keluarnya bukan." Ahra meninggalkan meja makan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin ia akan menangis seharian setelah ini.

%%%%%

Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya, ini masih sangat pagi dan ia baru saja selesai muntah. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki awal trimester kedua dan sudah terlihat sedikit tonjolan diperutnya, namun gejala mual-muntahnya malah baru terasa. Walau begitu, tubuh Jaejoong semakin berisi sekarang karena Yunho begitu memperhatikan kesehatannya sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut bayi mereka dua bulandan hubungan mereka jadi membaik. Sedangkan Ahra seperti hilang begitu saja setelah hampir menabrak Jaejoong waktu itu. Tentu saja Yunho belum menceritakan kebenaran itu pada istrinya. Ia belum siap menanggung resikonya. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, ia meminta Jaejoong untuk benar-benar berhenti sementara dari pekerjaannya demi memperjuangkan kehidupan calon bayinya.

"Boo, muntah lagi?" suara Yunho yang berat dan serak pertanda ia baru saja bangun menyapa pendengaran istrinya.

"Eum, tapi sudah baikan sekarang Bear. Tidurlah lagi, kau kan baru saja tidur dan harus kembali bekerja nanti." Jaejoong mengelus dada bidang suaminya, menenangkan wajah yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Ayo tidur lagi." Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong, membimbing istrinya itu menuju ranjang mereka.

"Ne~~." Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Rasanya semua telah kembali seperti semula, Yunho-suaminya telah kembali lagi sekarang. Namja itu menjadi jarang pulang malam, hanya sesekali dan itupun paling lama sampai jam sembilan malam, tidak sampai dini hari seperti dulu. Ia lebih sering menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah sampai larut malam. Jaejoong merasa diutamakan sekarang, dan itu berdampak baik bagi kesehatannya dan perkembangan calon bayinya. Setelah berhenti bekerja kegiatannya lebih terfokus untuk mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya, menyiapkan segala keperluan keluarga kecilnya. Walaupun Lee ahjuma sering datang untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah yang agak berat, tapi untuk hal kecil seperti memasak dan menyiapkan keperluan pagi mereka, Jaejoong masih sanggup melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membereskan peralatan sarapannya, ia baru saja melapas kepergian suami dan kedua putranya untuk menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Rasanya memang sepi setelah mereka berangkat, tapi biasanya sebentar lagi Lee Ahjuma akan datang.

Belum selesai dengan acara mencuci peralatan memasaknya, bunyi bell rumahnya sudah berbunyi. "Pasti Lee Ahjuma," Jaejoong membersihkan tangannya dari sisa sabun, kemudian beranjak membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda," suara lembut Lee Ahjuma seperti biasa menyapanya hampir setiap pagi selama dua bulan ini.

"Mari masuk Ahjuma, dan makanlah dulu. Pasti Ahjuma belum sarapan kan. Hari ini Joongie memasak sup daging untuk sarapan." Lee Ahjuma yang memang telah terbiasa dengan kecerewetan Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum. Beruntungnya ia bekerja pada keluarga Jung yang seluruh anggota keluarga itu baik padanya. Mungkin di keluarga lain, ia tidak akan menemui Tuan muda seperti Jaejoong yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ahjuma makan saja dulu, Joongie mau melanjutkan mencuci piring dulu." Jajoong menarik kursi untuk Lee Ahjuma.

"Tidak usah Tuan Muda, biar saya lanjutkan mencuci piringnya. Ini, tadi ada yang mengantar bingkisan ini di depan." Lee Ahjuma memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Jaejoong.

"Untukku? Dari siapa? Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" Jaejoong meneliti setiap sisi kotak kecil tersebut, kemudian mengocoknya.

"Anda buka saja Tuan Muda, biar saya melanjutkan pekerjaan Tuan." Lee Ahjuma segera beranjak ke bak cuci piring dan masih tersisa beberapa peralatan memasak yang kotor disana.

"Ne Ahjuma, terima kasih." Jaejoong berlalu ke ruang keluarga dan membuka bingkisan itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah piringan CD.

"Apa ini? Selamat menonton." Jaejoong membaca pesan didalam kotak tersebut. Ia menyalakan pemutar videonya kemudian memasukkan piringan CD tersebut. Jaejoong kemudian duduk kembali ke sofa, menunggu gambar apa yang akan dilihatnya kemudian.

Dan selanjutnya, gambar yang dilihatnya itu mempu membuat wajahnya memucat seketika. Didalam gambar itu ada Yunho-nya, sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja yang wajahnya nampak samar. Hanya gambar wajah Yunho saja yang jelas terlihat. Yunho nampak begitu menikmati permainan itu. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ingin menengelamkan diri di sungai Han saja rasanya. Wajah rupawan itu nempak pias, tangannya bergetar memegang gagang remote control untuk mematikan video itu. Jaejiing merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil piringan CD dari tempat pemutarnya, takut nanti ia lupa dan kedua putranya itu melihat kelakuan ayahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia akan tetap menjaga citra Yunho didepan anak-anak mereka. Ia yahu gambar ini sepertinya sudah lama diambil, terlihat dari gaya rambut Yunho yang masih dicat dengan warna coklat tanah. Ini gaya rambut Yunho sebelum mereka menikah.

Jaejoong menuju dapur, sedikit berteriak dari jauh, "Lee Ahjuma, aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan. Aku akan istirahat sebentar."

"Apa Tuan butuh sesuatu?" Lee Ahjuma hendak menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana Ahjuma, akan lebih baik setelah aku istirahat sebentar.

"Baiklah, kalau butuh sesuatu jangan ragu untuk memanggil saya Tuan Muda." Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong menidurkan dirinya diranjang, kemudian menutup tubuhnya sampai kepala denga selimut. "Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini. Siapa yang hendak menghancurkan kami?" Jaejoong terisak.

TBC

Annyeong...

Mian Chingu, saya harus selesaiin tugas kemaren...

Biar tenang dan bisa konsen update cepet...

Maafkan ya...

Oh ya...aku tuh mau benerin yg typo-typo gitu...tapi g nemu gimana caranya...

Gimana ya...

Makasih yang udah read, review, follow, & fav...

Chingudeul...gomawoyo..saranghaeyo...

NB : gomawo chingu...akhirnya saya bisa juga cara edit ff yg ud publish...mohon diingatkan ya kalau ada typo lagi...ini sedang dalam proses pembenaran chap" sebelumnya...saranghae...muach...muach...


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

**Ting Tong**

Lee ahjuma menunda pekerjaannya sementara dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang namja tengah memamerkan senyum manisnya ketika Lee Ahjuma telah membuka pintu dengan sempurna. "Selamat pagi Ahjuma, apa Jaejoong dirumah?"

"Dokter Kim. Silakan masuk, tuan muda sedang beristirahat. Tiba-tiba beliau tidak enak badan hari ini." Lee ahjuma memang mengenal Heechul dengan baik sejak mendapat tugas dari Ny. Jung untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah Jaejoong. Heechul sering berkunjung ke kediaman Jaejoong, bukan hanya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dokter kandungannya saja melainkan untuk bertukar masalah pribadi dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ahjuma, saya akan langsung kekamarnya saja kalau begitu." Pemuda manis itu memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan segala sudut ruang di dalam rumah Jaejoong, bahkan ia sering keluar masuk kamar Yunjae untuk berbicara secara pribadi pada Jaejoong biasanya.

"Silakan dokter, saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya kalau begitu. Kalau Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk memanggil saya." Lee ahjuma membungkuk sebentar, kemudian berlalu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Demikian pula denga Heechul yang bergegas menuju ruang dimana Jaejoong berada.

**Tok Tok**

"Joongie, ini aku Heechul. Bolehkan aku masuk?" Jaejoong yang mendengar suara khas Heechul dari luar kamarnya, segera mendudukkan diri, merapikan selimut dan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Ne~~, masuk saja Chullie." Gagal, usahanya untuk menetralkan suara yang tersendat. Yang keluar dari tenggorokannya kini justru nada sumbang nan serak.

Heechul mendorong pintu pelan-pelan, "Jae, kau kenapa?" dengan sigap, ia mendekati ranjang untuk mengamati Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Ah~~, jangan bilang kau sedang ada masalah lagi dengan suamimu yang bodoh itu." Heechul menarik kursi rias dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha," Jaejoong memaksakan tertawa yang ia yakini gagal total dihadapan orang yang begitu mengenalnya itu. "Kau jangan terlalu sering mengatainya Chullie, nanti dia marah loh."

Heechul mendengus, "Dia kan tidak mendengar Joongie, lagi pula aku tidak takut sama sekali padanya. Yang ada..."

"Ne, ne... aku tahu dia lebih takut padamu kan. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya." Jaejoong memotong pernyataan Heechul.

"Itu kau tahu."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Ada apa kau kemari? Biasanya kau akan pergi dengan kudamu itu kalau sedang tidak dinas."

Heechul sedikit mengulum senyumnya, "Joongie, dia melamarku semalam."

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar seketika, "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu? Kau menerimanya kan?"

"Stt, pelankan suaramu. Aku bisa tuli Joongie." Jaejoong hanya terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya. "Aku belum menjawabnya Jae. Kalau aku menerimanya, aku harus siap ikut dengannya ke Jerman. Dia mendapatkan tawaran untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Makanya aku datang kemari untuk meminta pertimbanganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Kalau Heechul menerima Siwon, itu artinya mereka akan terpisah jauh dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi sebagai namja dewasa, ia sadar bahwa kebahagiaan Heechul lebih berharga daripada egonya untuk selalu dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jaejong hanya mampu mengukir senyuk tak iklasnya, "Kau mencintainya kan Chullie? Kalau kau menolaknya kau akan menyesal. Kupastikan itu."

"Tapi Jae, aku akan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi." Heechul berucap lirih.

"Kau tahu kan, cinta iyu memang butuh pengorbanan. Anggap saja ini sebuah pengorbanan. Dan semua akan terbayar nanti Chullie, percayalah padaku." Jaejoong menggenggam jemari Heechul demi meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Heechul terdiam sejenak, merenungi perkataan Jaejoong, "Tapi kami akan berangkat dua minggu lagi, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu sampai kau melahirkan kalau seperti itu."

Jaejoong mengelus punggung tangan Heechul digenggamannya, "Tak apa, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan kebahagiaan sahabatku demi kepentinganku sendiri. Terima dia, lakukan ini demi kebahagiannmu dan demi aku. Karena aku sudah lama menantikan saat ini."

Heechul tersentuh dengan pengakuan Jaejoong kemudian memeluk erat sahabatnya, "Janji ya, jangan lupakan aku," Jaejoong mengangguk ringan dipundak Heechul. "Janji ya untuk mengabariku tentang perkembangan aegya." Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Kali ini disertai air mata, entah berapa banyak yang tertumpah untuk hari ini. Emosinya yang memang sedang labil seperti sedang diuji sekarang, baru saja ia mendapati masalah baru dalam rumah tangganya. Sekarang ia akan ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya, tempatnya berbagi masalah dan kebahagiaan. Tak rela, tentu saja seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia memang harus menahan egonya kali ini.

"Ya...jangan menangis Jae, kau membuatku ingin menangis juga." Heechul mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau harus sering memberi kabar ya nanti. Jangan lupa menelponku, jangan karena biaya telpon antar negara maha kau jadi jarang menelponku. Kau harus mengurangi kadar kepelitanmu itu Chullie." Heechul tertawa didalam isakannya, memukul lengan pelan lengan Jaejoong.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini. Kau menghilangkan momen dramanya." Heechul melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Keduanya sadar bahwa saat-saat seperti ini entah kapan lagi akan mereka nikmati. Berbagi tangis dan tawa bersama, menciptakan kenangan manis dan indah mungkin akan langka mereka temui. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari saja sampai mereka benar-benar terpisahkan oleh jarak. Maka bierlah mereka tertawa dalam tangis yang seperti ini sekarang.

"Lalu, kau sendiri tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku tentang masalahmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak ada masalah, hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Yakin?" Heechul masih berusaha mengintrogasi Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku tidak sedang dalam masalah. Percayalah." Jaejoong mengangguk memastikan. _'mian Chullie, aku hanya tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu dengan ceritaku.'_

%%%%%

Yunho membuka kotak dihadapannya, itu adalah kiriman -entah dari siapa- yang dibawakan oleh resepsionis selesai makan siang tadi. Tidak ada nama pengirim maupun alamatnya, hanya ada tujuan pengirim yaitu untuknya.

Yunho menatap piringan CD dalam kotak tersebut, "Apa ini?" dengan tergesa, ia menyalakan laptopnya untuk melihat apa isi dari piringan CD tersebut.

Mata musang itu membelalak melihat apa yang terpampang didepannya, itu dirinya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan panas dengan seorang yeoja berwajah samar. "A-apa lagi se-karang?" kedua tangan itu beralih mengacak rambut setelah membekap mulutnya.

Kemudian getar ponsel dimeja kerja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari nomor rahasia ternyata, dengan wajah yang masih setengah gugup Yunho mengangkat panggilan itu. "Yeoboseo,"

'_Apa kau sudah menerima kado dariku?'_

"Ahra Nuna, apa sebenarnya maumu." Yunho berteriak kalap, cukup frustasi menghadapi yeoja keras kepala itu.

'_Yah~~, kau masih mengenali suaraku juga. Padahal aku sudah pakai nomor rahasia.' _Nada kecewa yang kentara dibuat-buat membuat Yunho ingin muntah.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan video ini?"

Suara disana terkekeh, '_Hanya dari korbanmu yang baik hati. Aku menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, tentu dengan kutambahkan disana sini sehingga menjadi lebih dramatis. Dan dengan mudah, ia memberiku ini. Tidak sia-sia kan duabulan ini aku mencari yeoja-yeojamu. Kebetulan orang-orang suruhan Eommamu itu sudah tidak menggangguku. Jadi sambil mengecoh mereka, aku mencari kelemahan lain darimu. Untuk video panas kita, aku akan menyimpannya untuk istrimu.'_

"Mwoya, kau mengambil video kita? Nuna, bisakah kau jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku akan menepati perjanjian kita, menuruti segala kemauanmu selama setahun dan kau akan melepaskanku. Tapi kumohon, jangan ganggu kehidupanku dan rumah tanggaku." Namja itu terdengar memelas, bukan karena ia tak mampu menyingkirkan pengganggu ini. Melainkan ancaman yeoja ini untuk mencelakai Jaejoong masih tercetak jelas diingatannya.

'_Dalam mimpimu Jung. Kalau aku tidak mengganggumu, tentu permainannya akan menjadi hambar dan itu tidak asik. Percuma aku memilikimu selama tiga bulan ini jika aku tidak mengusikmu. Oh, kuhitung kita menjalankan perjanjian ini selama tiga bulan, karena aku memberimu kebebasan dua bulan ini dan kuanggap itu adalah waktu cutimu.' _

Yunho berdecih, "Apa tidak bisa aku lunasi hutangku sampai Jaejoong melahirkan Nuna? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kondisinya lemah sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa Nuna, kalau mau menghukum hukum saja aku."

'_Tidak bisa, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk menyingkirkanku lagi dalam jeda waktu itu. Kau akan menyingkirkanku seperti dulu, kalian berdua sama saja.' _Sambungan itu tertutup.

Yunho tertegun, menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu yang kini menjadi bumerang untuknya. "Aku tidak mungkin mencelakaimu Nuna. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu."

%%%%%

"Appa pulang~~." Suara lantang Yunho memecah keheningan suasana sore di kediamannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda." Sambutan dari Lee ahjuma malah membuat Yunho sedikit mengernyit.

"Ahjuma belum pulang? Kemana Jaejoong dan anak-anak? Biasanya mereka pasti ribut kalau aku baru pulang,"

"Mereka sedang berkumpul dikamar Anda, Tuan Muda. Kebetulan tuan muda Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan." terang Lee ahjuma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul mereka Ahjuma." Lee ahjuma hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tuannya yang nampak begitu khawatir. Padahal kata Heechul tadi, Jaejoong memang hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress.

Yunho meletakkan tas kerjanya terlebih dahulu diruang kerjanya, sebelum menghampiri istri dan anak-anak dikamarnya.

Bibir hati itu terkembang mendengar tawa ketiga orang yang dicintainya itu, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Appa pulang~~, kalian sedang apa eoh?"

"Appa"/"Yun"

ChangKyu melompat dari atas ranjang, berlomba untuk menggapai Appa mereka. Yunho sedikit kewalahan mendapat tubtukan diperutnya dari dua bocah ini. Ternyata tenaga mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Yunho mengacak rambut kedua bocah yang kini telah memeluk pinggangnya, "Kalian menjaga Eomma dengan baik hari ini?"

"Ne Appa, tadi aku mengambilkan makan untuk Eomma dan adik bayi."/"Ne Appa, aku menyuapi Eomma, tapi Eomma malah muntah."

"Aigo, aigo... kalian cerewet sekali seperti Eomma kalian." Yunho terkekeh sambil melirik jaejoong.

Sementara senyum yang terpatri diwajah manis Jaejoong hilang tergantikan dengan dengusan yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Yunho yang mengerti bahwa istrinya sedang merajuk segera menghampiri. "Hei, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda Boo. Apa kau sudah baikan." Jaejoong tidak menyahit perkataan suaminya dan semakin memajukan bibirnya

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang mau tak mau membuat namja cantiknya itu tersenyum geli. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia menahan tawanya. "Kau tidak marah kan Boo?"

"Bagaimana aku akan marah kalau melihat ekspresimu yang seperti badut itu." Jaejoong kembali terkikik.

"Mwo...kau mengataiku. Awas kau." Yunho hampir menyambar bibir Jaejoong kalau saja istrinya itu tidak memberi kode kalau kedua anaknya sedang bergelung manja di kaki Jaejoong.

Yunho mencelos entah karena menyadari kebodohannya atau karena hasratnya yang tidak tersalurkan. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengelus perut sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Jaejoong kembali terkekeh, "Berhenti menertawaiku Boo, aku hanya ingin menyapa bayiku. Anyeong baby, apa didalam gelap?"

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya ketika merasakan desiran halus dari dalam perutnya, "Yun, apa kau merasakannya?"

"Apa?" Yunho mendongak dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Bayinya... bayinya bergerak barusan. Saat kau mengajaknya berbicara tadi. Tapi gerakanya masih sangat halus." Jaejoong begitu bersemangat mengatakannya.

"Kyunnie, Minnie... kemarilah, ajak adik kalian bicara palli." ChangKyu segera mengikuti perintah Eommanya, untuk mengajak berbicara adik mereka.

Jaejoong menempelkan tangan kedua putranya itu pada permukaan perutnya. Dan benar saja, bayi didalam perut Jaejoong seakan merespon ketika salah satu dari mereka mengajaknya berbicara. "Kalian merasakannya? Dia bergerak lagi."

"Ne Eomma, tapi pelan sekali." Changmin yang merasakan gerakan halus itu begitu antusias sekarang.

"Mana Hyung? Tidak terasa." Yunho dan Changmin masih berusaha merasakan interaksi dari si bayi.

"Bicaralah Chwang, lalu rasakan." Changmin melakukan saran dari Hyungnya dan berbinar tatkala interaksi itu denar ia rasakan. Begitupun dengan Yunho yang meskipun beberapa kali mencoba baru merasakannya. Mereka terus melakukannya, hingga tak terasa waktu makan malam tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menyusul Jaejoong yang telah menjelajah alam mimpinya setelah menidurkan kedua putranya dikamar mereka. Namja tampan itu tetegun memandangi wajah malaikat didepannya. Dengan sangat pelan ia membaringkan diri disebelah istrinya, mengecup bibir itu lembut tanpa niatan mengganggu pemiliknya. Mata musang itu enggan terpejam walau tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, memikirkan kelanjutan kisahnya yang rumit. Yunho kembali menoleh kesamping, melihat wajah damai itu. Sampai kapan ia akan memilikinya? Entahlah. Satu pertanyan yang hanya akan terjawab oleh sang waktu.

%%%%%

Sungguh keluarga bahagia, mungkin orang akan berpikir seperti itu apabila melihat interaksi dalam keluarga YunJae. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa teror sedang menghantui kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, masing-masing selalu mendapatkan bingkisan-bingkisan misterius. Jaejoong mungkin tidak tahu siapa pengirim teror-teror itu, tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Namja itu tahu benar bahwa dibalik semua itu adalah ulah Ahra. Beruntung, yeoja gila itu tidak memintanya untuk menemani kemanapun yeoja itu pergi seperti dulu. Jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk memperhatikan istrinya yang kini kembali kurus kering, dan hanya perutnya saja yang membesar karena kehamilannya yang telah mencapai usia tujuh bulan. Sungguh keadaan jaejoong kini menyerupai pengidap busung lapar, wajahnya yang selalu merona dulu sekarang telah hilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan rona pucat yang semakin hari semakin parah. Ia tertekan, semakin hari semakin tertekan sampai rasanya sangat susah untuk bernapas. Namun tak sedikitpun hasrat dalam hatinya untuk mengadu pada Yunho ataupun siapapun. Cukup ia sendiri yang tahu, sebisa mungkin Jaejoong memendam perasaan sedihnya dalam-dalam. Ini jalannya yang ia pilih, pengorbanannya kini sungguh belum seberapa dibandingkan kebahagiaan yang telah ia dapatkan dari Yunho-suaminya. Itulah kata yang terus ia ulang ketika Jaejoong hampir menyerah, tak kuat meneruskan perjuangan ini. Namun dengan satu kalimat itu, ia mampu bertahan hingga kini

Sedangkan Ny. Jung hampir setiap hari mendatangi menantunya itu untuk mengontrol pola makan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang salah, jadi ia pikir mungkin memang karena kehamilannya Jaejoong jadi seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa menantu kesayangannya selalu tertekan dengan keadaan. Sudah empat kali dalam tiga bulan ini Jaejoong jatuh sakit, dan setiap kali dokter kandungannya Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk mengingatkannya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu keras. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi kalau Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau terbuka pada siapapun termasuk suaminya. Heechul telah berangkat bersama Siwon, sedangkan Junsu mendapat tugas untuk memantau perusahaan keluarga Park di Jepang selama enam bulan bersama suaminya.

Seperti saat ini, Leeteuk langsung mengomel bahkan sebelum memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong melihat keadaannya yang bahkan lebih kurus dari saat terakhir ia melihat namja yang tengah hamil tersebut. Jaejoong memang sudah akrab dengan Leeteuk bahkan ketika pertama bertemu. Dokter ramah yang bekerja di rumah sakit keluarga Jung itu sungguh terlihat tulus dalam menjalankan tugasnya sehingga membuat pasien-pasiennya begitu mencintainya, tidak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang Jae~, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Lihatlah, kau jadi tidak keren sama sekali dengan tulang-tulangmu itu." walau Leeteuk yang masih setia dengan omelannya itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi Jaejoong untuk masuk tanpa ijin ke ruang praktek dokter muda itu.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membawa Kyunnie dan Minnie kemari." Jaejoong mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kalau aku melarang memangnya berpengaruh? Mereka sudah ada disini sekarang." ChangKyu hanya menatap tak mengerti pada pembicaraan kedua namja dewasa itu.

"Ayolah Hyung, mereka hanya ingin melihat adiknya. Kau cukup memberi tahu mereka waktu melakukan USG nanti." Jejoong menaik turunkan alisnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu jenaka. Siapa yang menyangka namja ceria ini menyimpan beban yang begitu berat didalam hatinya apabila tingkahnya seolah-olah dialah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Arra Nae Joongie. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang. Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu dulu." Leeteuk membimbing Jaejoong menuju ranjang periksa. Kemudian mulai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Jae, bisakah kau menambah berat badanmu? Kalau seperti ini, aku takut akan terjadi pendarahan hebat saat kau melahirkan nanti." Leeteuk kembali memberi wejangan yang sama setiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong.

"Bayimu sehat dan ukurannya normal." Leeteuk meletakkan alat ukur yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengukur perut Jaejoong. "Sekarang masalahnya adalah kesehatanmu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak cukup sehat untuk menghadapi persalinanmu nanti, itu cukup berbahaya untukmu dan bayimu."

"Ne Hyung, aku akan berusaha." Dan jawaban Jaejoong selalu sama seperti sebelumnya.

Leeteuk menghela napas lelahnya, menasehati Jaejoong adalah perkara yang tak mudah baginya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku akan menuliskan resep suplemen untukmu. Sekarang kita langsung USG saja ya. Lihatlah waja-wajah penasaran itu, kemarilah Kyunnie, Minnie. Kalian ingin melihat adik kalian kan?"

Changkyu mendekat kearah monitor dengan pelan dan sedikit gugup, "Kenapa kalian bertingkah sok imut begitu." Leeteuk tergelak melihat tingkah bocah yang dihafalnya cukup aktif itu kini menjadi pemalu.

"Mereka sedang gugup Hyung, karena ini pertama kalinya melihat adik mereka." Leeteuk semakin tergelak, membuat ChangKyu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Eomma bilang? Kami kan jadi malu." Changmin merajuk pada Eommanya.

"Ne~, Eomma yang salah. Jangan marah kalau masih ingin melihat adik bayi." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada keduanya putranya

itu sehingga meredakan rajukan si kembar.

Leeteuk mengulum bibirnya untuk meredakan tawanya, takut membuat mereka merajuk kembali. Perlahan ia mulai melumuri perut Jaejoong dengan Gel, membuat ChangKyu mengernyit.

"Chwang, bukannya itu lendir monster di film yang kita lihat kemarin? Kenapa dipakai, bagaimana kalau eomma tertular virusnya?"

"Molla Hyung, aku juga heran pada Ahjusiini. Jangan-jangan dia itu monster yang menyamar." bisik Changmin.

"Bwahahaha..." Leeteuk dan Jaejoong benar-benar tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Mereka nonton film apa Jae, sampai berimajinasi seperti itu. Hahaha ..." ChangKyu semakin heran melihat tingkah dua namja dewasa ini, menguatkan dugaan mereka kalau Eommanya telah tertular virus.

"Bukan sayang, ini Gel untuk memudahkan alat USGnya bergerak." anak kembar itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk dengan penjelasan Jaejoong yang cukup mudah untuk dimengerti.

"Sekarang lihat monitornya, Ahjusi akan mulai menggerakkannya." Leeteuk mulai menggerakkan alat Usg diatas perut Jaejoong. "Kalian lihat, itu adik kalian." Leeteuk menunjuk gambar yang menampakkan wajah bayi Jaejoong. Walau bukan pertama kalinya, Jaejoong tetap terharu begitu melihat rupa calon anaknya itu.

"Whoa~~, cantik sekali." Kyuhyun takjub menatap lekat monitor.

"Iya Hyung, pasti Yeoja." sahut Changmin.

Leeteuk menggeser alatnya, "Wah, wah lihat Hyung dia bergerak." Changmin berteriak senang menangkap gerak bayi dri monitor.

"Iya Chwang, wah~~ lincah sekali." pasti menyenangkan mengajaknya bermain nanti.

"Perkembangan paru-parunya sedikit lambat Jae. Kau harus banyak makan makanan yang bergizi." Leeteuk kembali buka suara. "Sudah ne, kapan-kapan kita lihat lagi adik kalian." dokter muda itu membersihkan perut Jaejoong dari sisa-sisa Gel dingin yang barusan dipakainya dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.

Leeteuk segera kembali ke mejanya dan menuliskan beberapa resep untuknya. Jaejoong duduk dihadapan Leeteuk, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari dokter itu. "Ini resep untukmu, jangan lupa makan makanan yang bergizi secara teratur. Dan ini untuk kalian." Leeteuk memberikan selembar foto pada ChangKyu, sehingga menciptakan peperangan antar saudara.

"Berikan hyung, aku ingin lihat." Changmin mencoba merebut foto dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar, aku belum lihat." Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan lembaran foto ditangannya.

"Ya...kalian jangan berebut." Leeteuk memberikan selembar foto lagi pada Changmin.

"Ahh~~, aku juga punya Hyung. Akan kusimpan baik-baik." Changmin melompat kegirangan.

"Ayo bilang apa pada Teukkie Ahjusi?" Jaejoong menegur kedua putranya.

"Terima Kasih Ahjusi." ChangKyu mengucap bersamaan.

%%%%%

Jaejoong tengah memanaskan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Lee ahjuma. Dua jam lalu, yeoja itu telah kembali ke kediaman Ny. Jung bersama Lee Ahjusi yang baru saja pulang mengantarkannya untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Sedangkan ChangKyu turut iku bersama mereka karena mertuanya yang merengek untuk bertemu si kembar. Ia sempat bertemu suaminya di rumah sakit tadi, hanya sebentar dan suaminya itu berpesan akan pulang cepat hari ini. Makanya dia segera memanaskan makanan adar Yunho dapat langsung makan ketika sampai dirumah.

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi, menampilkan pesan gambar disana. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mencelos melihat apa yang tarpampang di layar ponselnya kali ini. Itu gambar suaminya tersenyum ke arah kamera bersama seorang yeoja. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenal yeoja itu. "Ke-kenapa mirip sekali dengan Ahra Nuna? Tapi ini foto lama sepertinya."

Tak lama ponsel dalam genggaman Jaejoong kembali berdering, namja itu dengan cekatan mematikan kompor kemudian mengangkat ponselnya. "Ye-yeoboseo, ini s-siapa?"

_'Joongie, kau lupa pada Nuna?' _itu suara Ahra.

"Ahra Nuna, bogoshipo. Kapan Nunna kembali ke Korea? Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu." Jaejoong tersenyum girang mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

_'Nado Joongie, Nuna sudah ada di depan rumahmu sekarang. Kebetulan Nuna ada urusan di Korea.' _Jawab Ahra.

"Jinjja Nuna, tunggu aku akan membuka pintu." Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya, bergegas membuka pintu. Rasa rindunya sudah membuncah ingin segera terlampiaskan.

"Joongie~." Ahra memeluk Jaejoong segera setelah pintu terbuka.

"Nuna, bogoshipo. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Ahra tak kalah erat. "Mari masuk."

Ahra mengangguk, "Eum,"

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diruang tamu rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lalu Jaejoong telah mengambilkan minuman dan beberapa camilan untuk Nunanya ini.

"Kau hamil lagi Jae?" Ahra tersenyum lembut menatap perut Jaejoong.

"Ne, Nuna. Kalau Nuna sendiri, anak Nuna sudah umur berapa?" Jaejoong yang memang hampir tujuh tahun lebih kehilangan kontak

dengan Ahra sama sekali tidak tahu tenteng Nunanya itu.

"A-aku tidak bisa hamil Jae. Dan aku sudah bercerai." Ahra tersenyum kecut dan memulai rencana liciknya.

"Ke-kenapa Nuna?" Jaejoong tergagap mendengar penuturan Nunanya itu.

"Mau mendengar kisahku." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ahra mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya, mulai dari cintanya pada SeungHeon sampai kisahnya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ti-tidak mungkin Yunho melakukannya Nuna. Dia bukan namja kejam seperti itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataanya Jae. Kau tahu, aku yang mengajaknya ke Bushan waktu itu. Aku yang memasukkan obat pengugur kandungan pada minumanmu. Aku yang hampir menabrakmu waktu itu. Dan aku yang mengirim bermacam video dan foto-foto Yunho bersama banyak yeoja itu." Ahra mulai kalap sekarang. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Dia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Bo-bohong, Nuna pasti bohong." Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Aku bahkan mengenal SeungHeon dan Yunho lebih dulu Jae. Kau yang mengambilnya dariku. Kau serakah, kau ingin memiliki keduanya kan." Jaejoong terdiam, sungguh ia tidak berniat melakukannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang masalah itu. "Yunho, bahkan sudah beberapa kali kami tidur bersama. Kau ingin melihat videonya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat, tak sanggup untuk melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Ahra."Lihat ini, aku bahkan punya videonya." ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto dihadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin sesenggukkan sekarang, "Itu semua adalah bukti bahwa Yunho tidak puas denganmu. Ia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu Jae. Bahkan ia telah bermain di belakangmu sejak awal pernikahan kalian." Jaejoong menutup telinganya sambil terus terisak.

"Kumohon hentikan Nuna...hiks.." Jaejoong menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus mendengar ini Jae. Aku membencimu Jae dan Yunho kelihatannya masih mencintaiku. Dia pasti menyesal telah menikahi namja aneh yang bisa hamil sepertimu."

**DEG**

Kepala Jaejoong rasanya seperti dipukul palu besar, pusing sekali. Dadanya bagai terhimpit sekarang. "Kau seharusnya sadar dimana letak kesalahanmu sampai suamimu itu berselingkuh dengan begitu banyak yeoja. Itu karena kau tidak berarti apapun untuknya."

"Arrrgghh, kumohon hentikan Nuna." Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi. Ia ingin berlari, tapi tenaganya sudah terkuras benar sekarang.

"Hahaha... kau lihat betapa kemahnya dirimu Jae. Lihat saja, aku akan merebut Yunho darimu." Ahra segera berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

Jaejoong mencengkram bagian bawah perutnya saat sakit itu mulai menderanya, ia mengerang. Dengan tertatih ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, mengambil obat pereda nyeri yang biasa dikonsumsinya pada awal kehamilah dulu. Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya, "Kenapa harus Ahra Nuna, Yun...hiks... dia Nunaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, aku pulang~~." Seperti biasa Yunho mengucapkan salam ketika sampai dirumah.

"Selamat datang Bear, katanya pulang cepat? Kau terlambat setengah jam." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang seolah-olah menantang suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah imut istrinya, "Mian Boo, tadi macet sekali."

Jaejoong mendengus sambil menerima tas kerja Yunho, "Cepatlah makan, Lee ahjuma tadi meninggalkan makanan dan sudah kupanaskan untukmu. Setelah ini aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

Yunho bergegas menuju meja makan, sedangkan Jaejoong menyimpan tas kerja Yunho di ruang kerja suaminya itu. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong menyusul suaminya di meja makan.

"Kau tidak makan Boo?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku sudah makan Bear, habisnya kau lama sekali. Aku benar-benar lapar tadi."

"Begitu? Baguslah, daripada kau terlambat makan." Yunho melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

Jaejoong menunggu, tak ingin mengganggu acara makan suaminya. _'Sebentar lagi Jae, sebentar lagi dia selesai makan.'_

Beberapa saat setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya, Yunho akhirnya buka suara. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Boo?"

"Tunggu," Jaejoong berdiri, mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi di meja sudut dapur kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Yunho.

"Ini... A-aku sudah...Aku s-sudah tahu se-muanya." Tangan Jaejoong bergetar daat mendorong benda-benda tadi.

Mata Yunho melebar, "D-dari mana k-kau mendapatkannya?"

Air mata Jaejoong kembali tumpah mendapati reaksi Yunho, dapat dipastikan hal ini benar adanya.

"Boo, maafkan aku...hiks...aku sungguh menyesal..." Yunho ikut terisak sekarang.

"A-aku ingin bercerai Y-yun.." tangan kurus nan pucat itu kini menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Boo, kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu." Yunho meraih salah satu tangan Jaejoong.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong meronta, "KENAPA HARUS AHRA NUNA? WAE?" namja cantik itu meradang, meneriaki suaminya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Boo, dengar dulu penjelasanku," Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Kau menyakitinya Yun, kau melukainya. Kau membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan." Jaejoong kembali meronta dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan kami untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Dari kecil kami tidak bahagia Yun, kami merindukan kehangatan keluarga, dan sekarang kau menghancurkan harapannya untuk membina rumah tangga. Kau jahat." Namja cantik itu berhasil lepas dari pelukan suaminya.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Jaejoong terengah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Boo dengar dulu." Yunho kini menahan kedua lengan istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, " Jaejoong kembali meronta, entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan suaminya itu.

"Boo, percayalah padaku."

"Ani Yun, tidak lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan namja pembohong sepertimu." Rasa sakit itu terasa kembali dibagian bawah perutnya, membuat Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceraikanmu Jae." Yunho terpancing sekarang.

Wajah pucat yang tampak lelah itu tersenyum perih. "Gomawo Yun."

"Tapi aku akan mengajukan dua syarat Jae. Pertama, kita bercerai setelah kau melahirkan. Kedua Kyunnie, Minnie dan bayi yang akan kau lahirkan harus ikut denganku setelah kita bercerai." Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata suaminya itu.

"Tungggu Yun, apa maksudmu." Yunho telah berada di ruang tamu ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil menyusul dan menahan lengannya.

"Kau tahu maksudku Jae," Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Tidak menyerah sampai disitu, Jaejoong kembali meraih lengan Yunho."Yun~~, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Aku akan mati Yun..hiks.." sungguh namja cantik itu sudah lelah menangis hari ini, tapi air mata itu seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Itu urusanmu." Yunho kembali menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong kemudian keluar dengan membanting pintu.

_**Prakk**_

"Kau brengsek Jung Yunho." Jaejoong membanting vas bunga kearah pintu sesaat setelah Yunho menutupnya.

Namja cantik itu membanting tubuhnya di sofa, kembali terpekur merenungi nasibnya.

Satu jam.

Dua jam tak terasa, mata indah itu membengkak sempurna kini. Rasa sakit yang sudah ditahannya semenjak tadi kini menjadi. "Ugghh..." Jaejoong berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih dan berpegang pada tembok, mencari obat pereda nyeri –lagi- tanpa menyadari bahwa darah telah bercecer dari kakinya.

Susah payah Jaejoong mencapai kamarnya, namun kedua kakinya melemas sebelum ia berhasil mencapai meja nakas. "Akhhh..." tubuh kurus itu terhempas ke lantai. Rasa itu semakin menghebat, membuat Jaejoong ingin mengejan. Namja itu tidak bodoh dengan tanda-tanda ini.

"Jangan sekarang nak, ini belum waktunya...hiks..." mengelus perutnya perlahan dan terkejut saat mendapati darah yang sudah menggenang dibawah kakinya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendapati dirinya yang kemungkinan dalam kondisi akan melahirkan dan mengalami pendarahan. "Aku benar-benar akan mati Yun...hiks...tolong selamatkan anakku.

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Udah panjang belum~~~?

Ampe kriting tangan...tanggung jawab yg minta dipanjangin...

Alurnya kecepetan kah?

_Andweeeee~~ _#pletak "Apa sih Kwangsoo Oppa? Teriak teriak aja"...

Buat yang udah bosen, tenang aja...paling dua atw tiga chap lagi FIN...

Makasih ya yg udah ingetin typo saya...

Kemungkinan disini lebih banyak typo dan kalimat yg g nyambung... ini ngetiknya g konsen...

Aku lebih terbiasa publish dulu baru baca hasilnya dan baru ntar di edit...ngeselin kan...

Mian banyak typo, mian membosankan...

Gomawo yg udah read, review, follow, & fav...

Chingudeul gomawoyo saranghaeyo...


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

_**Puk**_

Sebuah batu terlontar mengusik ketenangan tepi sungai Han. Mata musang yang biasanya bersinar itu kini tampak sendu dan meredup dengan lelehan air mata yang kini menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Maafkan aku Boo. Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpa anak-anak."

_**Puk**_

Hampir dua jam Yunho duduk disini, merenungi jalan hidupnya yang sulit karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya segera menceburkan diri kedalam dinginnya sungai yang membelah kota Seoul ini, tapi ia sungguh masih berharap mendapatkan maaf dari istrinya setelah semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya selama ini.

"Kau harus tahu, aku sungguh tidak ingin berpisah, Boo. Dan aku tidak akan bisa menahanmu dengan pembelaanku lagi. Karena aku sungguh tahu, bahwa semua yang kulakukan sudah melewati batas. Makanya, aku mengancammu dengan persyaratan bodohku."

_**Puk**_

Menangis lagi. Bahkan selama keluar dari rumahnya tadi, ia sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya. Pandangannya bahkan tersamar oleh air mata saat mengemudi tadi. Rasanya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri, kemana perginya namja arogan yang tadi mengancam istri lemahnya.

"Aku menyesal Boo~..hiks.. aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...aku menyesal."

Namja itu menampar pipinya yang bahkan terasa mati. Bukan hanya Jaejoong, Yunho juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Sungguh ia telah menyesal dan ingin menebus kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi sekarang malah ia lebih menyakiti keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku pengecut yang sungguh tidak pantas untukmu Boo. Tapi bolehkah hati ini berharap untuk selalu bersamamu? Waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, aku takut kau akan menolakku, Boo. Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu. Dan ternyata rasa takut itu semakin besar sekarang, sebesar cintaku padamu."

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang terlipat, merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Terisak semakin dalam dan lama."Maafkan aku Boo, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

Namja itu menegakkan kepalanya, tak ada gunanya berdiam terlalu lama disini. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan meminta maaf padamu sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap bersamaku."

Yunho memantapkan hatinya untuk pulang dan meminta maaf pada istrinya. Hanya satu harapannya kali ini, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari namja cantiknya. Yunho bahkan belum berdiri sempurna ketika tiba-tiba rasa mulas dan nyeri mendera perutnya.

"Akh..." kening Yunho mengernyit, "apa ini?" namja itu membungkuk untuk menyamankan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, perasaan tidak nyaman menyusul menderanya.

"BooJae..." Yunho segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Namja itu benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak seperti ini, tidak tahu pula kenapa ia memanggil nama istrinya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju mobilnya. Ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menemui istrinya. Sayup-sayup ia seperti mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya lirih, membuat hatinya serasa teriris.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho turun tergesa dari mobilnya, membanting pintu dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya. "Boo..." bahkan ia telah menyebut nama istrinya sepanjang perjalanan menyetir tadi. Ia menekan bel rumahnya beberapa kali tanpa mendapatkan respon. "Boo, buka pintunya." Resahnya.

Namja itu kemudian mencoba membuka pintu secara paksa, entah kenapa rasa panik itu sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Tidak dikunci..." dengan gerakan yang tidak hati-hati, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pecahan vas berceceran dibelakangnya.

Yunho lemas saat matanya menangkap noda darah yang sepertinya masih baru di sofa ruang tamunya. Pandangannya beralih pada bercak dari lantai ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Mata itu kembali memanas memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, apakah ada penjahat yang melukai istrinya atau apa? Namun keadaan rumah ini cukup rapi dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekacauan.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi ada yang mengganjal. Yunho mendorong pintunya sedikit lebih kuat, namun tetap berhati-hati hingga pintu terbuka cukup untuk tubuhnya. Namja itu tercekat, bahkan tak mampu berteriak atau apa saat mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring diri dibalik pintu. Tangannya bergetar merengkuh tubuh dingin itu, "Jae...ireona..." menepuk pelan pipi tirus istrinya.

"Yunh..." Yunho bahkab hampir tak menangkap desahan lemah itu.

"Ne Boo, aku disini."

"Yun akh..ku b-ber..darah." Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, setidaknya usahanya bersusah payah mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk menunggu pertolongan kini tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Jae, bertahanlah..." Naluri Yunho sebagai seorang dokter bekerja, dengan cepat ia memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat begitu buruk, dengan napas yang lemah dan tidak teratur. Mata musang itu membulat demi menyadari bahwa istrinya tengah dalam kondisi yang berbahaya sekarang. Pendarahan pada trimester ketiga dapat dikaitkan dengan kondisi plasenta yang tidak normal dan akan membahayakan keduanya. Tidak bisa, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong berniat membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Namja itu semakin panik setengah mati sekarang.

"Tenang, kau harus tenang Jung Yunho." Rasanya seperti dejavu, ia pernah melakukan ini beberapa bulan lalu. Saat Jaejoong hampir tertabrak.

Dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan Jaejoong kedalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil setelah menyamankan posisi Jaejoong. Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, mencari kontak Leeteuk. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar sahutan dari Leeteuk.

'_Yeoboseo, ada apa dokter Jung?' _ kekehan kecil terdengar dari ujung sana, bahkan dokter muda itu masih sempat bercanda pada Yunho sekarang.

"Hyung, kau dimana hyung?" Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang sekarang, beruntung lalu lintas tidak begitu padat malam ini.

'_Tentu saja di rumah sakit, bukanya kau yang menyuruhku menggantikan dokter Shim sebentar tadi sore. Jadi sekarang pekerjaanku menumpuk.'_ Jawabnya ketus.

"Hyung jangan pulang dulu, ne. Joongie mengalami pendarahan lagi, sepertinya ada masalah dengan plasentanya. Tolong siapkan ruang operasi, bayi kami harus segera dikeluarkan." Yunho menghela napas, berusaha untuk tenang.

'_M..mwo? Yun, paru-parunya belum sempurna.'_ Leeteuk berteriak kalap.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Hyung..." Yunho menyerah, meloloskan air matanya kembali. "Kalau kita tidak cepat, Joongie dalam bahaya."

'_Aku mengerti, akan segera kusiapkan ruang operasi.'_

Yunho membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya. Ia tidak boleh lemah, Jaejoong membutuhkannya saat ini. Tangan itu beralih menggenggam tangan pucat istrinya, Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya balas meremas tangan Yunho lemah. "Kau hebat sayang, kau berhasil bertahan sejauh ini. Jangan menyerah Boo, sudah sejauh ini kau berkorban untukku. Kumohon bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan kami." Yunho memelas, menguatkan istrinya yang tampak begitu lemah.

Jaejoong mendengarnya, mendengar semuannya. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak mampu merasakan tubuhnya cantik itu sudah putus asa sekarang, ia tak yakin dapat melihat matahari esok hari.

%%%%%

Leeteuk dan beberapa suster telah menyambut mobil Yunho ketika sampai di depan loby rumah sakit. "Yun, kita harus bergegas." Yunho mengangguk mengerti, masih setia menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Mereka mendorong ranjang setengah berlari menuju ruang operasi.

"Kau tunggu disini Yun. Aku akan menangani bayinya, dan untuk antisipasi kondisi Jaejoong akan dibantu oleh dokter Cho." Ucap Leeteuk ketika sampai di depan pintu operasi.

"Hyung, ijinkan aku ikut. Aku ingin menemani Jaejoong." Yunho menahan tangan Leeteuk ketika namja itu hendak menyusul masuk. Leeteuk tidak tega melihat tatapan Yunho yang penuh luka dan kekhawatiran.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menghalangi pekerjaan kami?" Yunho mengangguk yakin pada dokter yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Baiklah. Sterilkan tubuhmu." Yunho kembali mengangguk, kemudian berlalu menyiapkan diri.

Suasana di dalam ruang operasi sugguh mencekam, wajah-wajah tegang itu cukup menyampaikan apa yang terjadi. Sepuluh menit mereka melakukan pengecekan untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong. Kantong darah, elektrokardiogram, infus, masker oksigen serta alat pendukung lainnya telah terpasang rapi menghiasi tubuh mulus itu. Obat bius dosis rendahpun telah disuntikkan, kondisi Jaejoong yang lemah memang tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan bius total dengan dosis tinggi. Yunho sendiri telah berdiri disamping istrinya, menggumamkan kata-kata penuh penyemangat. Sedangkan dalam hatinya, tak henti memanjatkan doa agar Tuhan mengampuninnya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk lebih lama bersama Jaejoong-nya.

"Yun, ... pendarahannya belum berhenti," Namja itu menoleh takut-takut pada Leeteuk, "kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya sangat sulit. Bagaimana ini? Kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka." Keterangan dari Leeteuk sontak membuat Yunho terpukul. Namja itu tidak akan rela kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya.

Yunho seidkit terhuyung, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat untuk sekedar berdiri, "Tidak...tidak boleh Hyung. Kalian harus menyelamatkan keduanya. Setipis apapun kesempatan itu, kalian harus menyelamatkan mereka berdua." namja itu begitu histeris.

"Dokter Jung, mohon kontrol emosi anda?" dokter Cho menahan tubuh Yunho yang hampir terjatuh.

Yunho tak peduli lagi sekarang, biarlah mereka menganggapnya namja cengeng. "Kumohon hyung, selamatkan mereka."

Kedua dokter dan dua suster disana terenyuh melihat sisi rapuh seorang Jung Yunho. Sosok yang biasanya adalah sosok tegas yang tak kenal kata menyerah ketika berada di meja operasi itu terlihat begitu lemah. Jadi seperti ini sosok Jung Yunho tanpa seorang Jung Jaejoong.

"Yun... kami akan berusaha, tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin apapun. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan, kau harus siap. Cepat putuskan, setiap detik sangat berharga untuk Jaejoong saat ini."

"Hyung, jebal." Yunho memohon setelah kembali menguasai dirinya, tak sanggup membayangkan istri atau bayinya pergi. Kalau harus memilih, ia ingin mempertahankan Jaejoong saja. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bila bayi itu yang pergi, Jaejoong akan sangat menderita setelahnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mendesah pasrah, memaklumi betapa keputusan itu sangat sulit untuk Yunho.

"Akan kumulai Yun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, bulir kecil menetes dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Seluruh tubuhnya memang telah mati rasa, tapi ia masih mampu mendengar semuanya. Entahlah, mungkin memang ini saat terakhirnya sehingga Tuhan menajamkan pendengarannya sekarang. Agar ia dapat mendengar tangisan bayinya untuk pertama dan terakhir.

Leeteuk mulai menggesekkan benda tajam nan dingin diatas permukaan kulit Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Sedikit demi sedikit menyayat perut buncit itu untuk membuat sobekan disana dan mengeluarkan bayi rapuh dari rahim Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan dingin Jaejoong, sudut matanya melirik apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk. Ia memang tak asing dengan sebuah pembedahan, tapi tetap saja hatinya ngilu membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring disini sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, malaikat mungil kita akan datang. Kau harus kuat ne." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin sekali membalas perkataan Yunho, tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan napasnya semakin berat sekarang, ia tak mampu lagi menghirup oksigen dari maskernya dengan benar membuat paru-parunya panas seakan hendak meledak dalam waktu dekat. _'Ya Tuhan, kalau hanya salah satu dari kami yang bisa bertahan. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi. Ijinkan bayiku merasakan kehidupannya. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan sampai bayiku lahir.' _mohonnya dalam hati.

Setitik air kembali merangkak turun dari pipi pucat itu, bersama dikeluarkannya bayi mungil dari rahim Jaejoong.

"Chukkae Yun, bayimu akan menjadi yeoja yang cantik kelak." Leeteuk mengangkat bayi rapuh itu, memamerkannya pada Yunho kemudian menyerahkan pada suster untuk dibersihkan dan mendapatkan perawatan khusus karena kelahirannya yang prematur.

Yunho tersenyum haru, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik istrinya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong menitikan air mata, "Kau dengar Boo? bayi kita yeoja yang cantik." jemari Yunho mengusap kening dan pipi tirus itu, membersihkannya dari sisa keringat dan air mata. Sedikit merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup lama di pucuk kepala istrinya.

Bayi itu menangis setelah dibersihkan meski mereka harus menunggu sedikit lama. Suara tangisan yang lemah terdengar mendominasi ruangan itu, disusul kemudian dengan bunyi nyaring dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung milik Jaejoong. Semua mata tertuju pada alat yang menampakkan garis lurus itu.

"Andwe..." Yunho dan Leeteuk –yang baru saja menyelesaikan jahitan diperut Jaejoong- hanya mampu berbisik frustasi.

Dokter Cho segera berlari kesudut ruangan mendorong meja berisi peralat pacu jantung. "Andweee... Boo bangun." Yunho berteriak kalap, menepuk pipi pucat itu kemudian mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak merespon. "Bawa alat pacu jantung, tingkatkan kadar oksigennya." Yunho merancau tidak jelas sambil terus menangis ditengah kepanikannya.

"Yun, tenanglah. Suster tolong bawa dokter Jung keluar." Seorang suster mencoba menuntun Yunho menjauh, namun namja itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Ck, tidak bisa dibiarkan, suster biar aku saja. Bantu dokter Cho sekarang." Leeteuk terpaksa turun tangan untuk menangani Yunho. Namja itu menarik kasar kerah baju atasannya itu,

_**Plak**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi kiri Yunho, "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tenang Jung, apa dengan begini kau bisa membuat Jaejoong bangun? Tunggu disini sebentar dan tenanglah kalau kau masih ingin melihat Jaejoong atau kau boleh keluar sekarang juga."

Leeteuk meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung, kembali ke sisi dokter Cho yang sedang melakukan pertolongan pada Jaejoong. "Naikkan tegangannya, 257."

"257, siap dok."

Lagi, tubuh Jaejoong tersentak kuat untuk kesekian kali sebelum kembali terhempas. Leeteuk mengigit bibirnya kasar, tak tega melihat keadaan pasien yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saengnya itu. Tadi siang, ia bahkan masih melihat senyum dan tawa namja ceria itu, lalu sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi, 257." Dokter Cho kembali memberi komando.

"257, siap dok."

Tak ada perubahan pada garis di monitor itu, dokter Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteuk menatap namja ikal itu tak percaya, mencoba mencari kepastian dari mata rekannya. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak main-main saat ini. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sendiri, menghindari isakan terlolos dari mulutnya. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini, saat ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya.

Yunho berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong. Tak ada isakan maupun tangisan, air matanya bagai kering sekarang. Perlahan Yunho menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan tangan kirinya, bibir hati itu berbisik didekat telinga Jejoong. "Jangan pergi dulu Boo, aku belum menebus kesalahanku."

Tangan kanannya membelai surai lembut istrinya yang sedikit lepek karena keringat, " Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Kembalilah sayang." Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat Jaejoong yang dingin.

"Kau belum memberi nama pada putri kita. Jadi bangunlah sekarang."

Secara ajaib garis lurus dimonitor kembali menunjukkan grafik naik turun yang menandakan adanya kinerja jantung namja cantik itu.

"Dokter, detak jantungnya kembali." Seorang suster menunjuk layar monitor.

Yunho tersenyum sebelum dokter Cho menariknnya dengan sigap untuk memeriksa kembali keadaan Jaejoong. _'Kau mau berlagak seperti putri tidur rupanya, yang hanya mau bangun kalau dicium pangerannya, eoh.'_

Suara bising disekitarnya tak mampu membuat Yunho menghentikan senyum penuh kelegaan dibibir penuhnya. _'Terima kasih Boo,terima kasih sudah kembali, terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi.'_

%%%%%

**Jaejoong POV**

Sakit sekali. Seluruh tubuhku yang tadinya mati rasa, semakin lama semakin berdenyut nyeri hingga membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Ya Tuhan, kalau hanya salah satu dari kami yang bisa bertahan. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi. Ijinkan bayiku merasakan kehidupannya. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan sampai bayiku lahir.

'_Chukkae Yun, bayimu akan menjadi yeoja yang cantik kelak.'_

'_Kau dengar Boo? bayi kita yeoja yang cantik.'_

M..mwo? bayiku sudah lahir?

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Rasa bahagia dan haru membuncah dari dalam hatiku hingga meluap melalui mataku.

Bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri sekarang? Aku bangga karena berhasil mengantarkannya melihat dunia. Tidak percuma aku bertahan untuknya selama ini. Bahkan kalau aku harus pergi setelah ini, aku rela. Jeongmal.

Tapi aku belum mendengarnya menangis. Hey, dimana anakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ck, ini terlalu lama. Apa saja sih yang mereka lakukan?

Aku ingin mendengar tangisan pertamanya~~.

Berteriaklah sayang, agar Eomma mendengar suara merdumu itu.

Suara-suara disekitarku semakin menjauh rasanya, bersama dengan jeritan lemah seorang bayi. Apa itu bayiku?

Hah~~ tentu saja, memangnya bayi siapa lagi yang ada disini.

Eomma mendengarnya sayang, terima kasih.

Napasku yang semula sesak, kini kembali normal. Hanya saja aku merasa terbang meninggalkan kebisingan dibawah sana. Kubuka mataku perlahan, melihat sekelilingku yang hanya putih. Dimana ini?

Aku melangkah pelan menuju bunyi gemericik air di seberang sana. Whoaa~~ disana ada taman indah yang sangat luas dengan beraneka bunga serta kicauan burung, dan mataku tak mampu menjangkau ujungnya. Aku hendak melangkah kesana, bermain air bersama penghuninya, rasanya tidak ingin pulang.

_**Grapp**_

Ada yang menggenggam tanganku,

'_Jangan pergi dulu Boo, aku belum menebus kesalahanku.'_

Itu Yunho, kenapa dia ada disini? Tangan kekar yang hangat itu membelai rambutku.

'_Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Kembalilah sayang.'_

Ia menekan tengkukku sekarang, menyatukan bibirnya pada bibirku.

'_Kau belum memberi nama pada putri kita. Jadi bangunlah sekarang.'_

Benar juga, aku belum memberi nama pada putriku, tunggu. A-apa? Aku memang sudah bangun kan?

Sebelum sempat tersadar, aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas jauh sekali. Urrghh~~ Yunho bodoh, kenapa Dia mendorongku? Lihat saja, akan kubalas kau nanti.

Suara bising itu kembali menyapa gendang telingaku, tapi aku sangat kesulitan membuka mata. Tubuhku serasa remuk setelah terjatuh tadi, membuatku tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekarang. Aku ingin tidur dulu.

_**Jaejoong POV End**_

%%%%%

_**Takk**_

Sebuah kotak kecil melayang mengenai kening sebelah kanan Yunho lalu jatuh berantakan menjadi beberapa bagian. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Ny. Jung yang baru saja melempar sebuah ponsel kearah putranya. Terkejut memang, tapi tentu Eomanya itu tidak akan memukulnya kalau dia tidak begitu keterlaluan. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Ny. Jung bermain kasar, dari dulu Yunho terbiasa dengan didikan lembut dari kedua bumonimnya. Namja itu meringis menahan rasa perih, tapi tak apa mengingat rasanya jauh lebih baik dari dua jam yang lalu saat menyaksikan istrinya yang hampir meregang nyawa.

"Kau bodoh Jung Yunho. Bukankah kau seorang dokter yang tahu persis seperti apa kondisi fisik Jaejoong. Kenapa kau melakukan hal sekejam itu?" Ny. Jung murka setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho barusan.

"Mian Eomma, aku menyesal." Hanya kata itu yang mampu diulang-ulang oleh bibir hatinya semenjak tadi.

"Apa kau puas sekarang, eoh? Melihat istrimu yang koma dan putrimu yang masih didalam inkubator itu." Yunho semakin menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Ny. Jung mendudukkan diri di kursi yang biasa diduduki namja Jung itu kala bekerja, memijit pelipisnya yang tegang. Mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan kerja Yunho yang kedap suara. Jadi sekeras apapun Ny. Jung berteriak menghardik putranya, tentu orang di luar tidak mampu mendengarnya.

"Setelah Jaejoong sadar dan putri kalian membaik nanti, Eomma akan membawanya tinggal bersama dirumah sampai batas yang tidak ditetukan."

"MWO?" Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan Yun. Aku sudah tidak bisa mentolerir lagi, mulai sekarang kau harus berlajar menghargai dan menyayangi apa yang menjadi milikmu." suara teduh itu berhasil menuduk perasaan namja yang kini tengah membatu tak mampu bergerak.

"Andwee~~, jangan Eomma. Mana bisa aku hidup tanpa mereka, jebal~~" Yunho meratap pada Ny. Jung dengan pandangan memelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memberikan ketiga anaknya padamu? Apa yang merasukimu Yun?" yeoja setengah abad itu mengeram menahan emosinya. "Kau hampir membunuh mereka, sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini?" hening, Yunho tak akan mampu membela diri dari serangan ibunya ini karena memang ia bersalah.

"Ahh~, ini salahku juga yang tidak mendidikmu dengan baik. Bahkan aku ragu, apa nanti Jaejoong masih bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan namja brengsek sepertimu."

_**Deg**_

Yunho hampir terlupa dengan pertengkaranya bersama istrinya sore tadi, dan ia secara tidak sengaja menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong untuk bercerai. "Eomma, aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Eottoke?" Ya Tuhan, namja itu sungguh merasa secengeng yeoja sekarang.

"Molla, kau harus belajar mengatasi masalahmu sendiri Yun. Jangan manja, bukankah kau namja lemah yang sok menjadi trouble maker? Makanya kau harus berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Sudahlah, Eomma muak melihatmu. Lebih baik melihat cucu Eomma sekarang." Ny. Jung melenggang tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang nampak semakin pucat dan kacau.

%%%%%

Yunho berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakitnya dengan wajah pucat dan lelah berhiaskan lingkar hitam di bawah mata setelah selesai menjenguk bayinya. Sudah dua minggu ini namja itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggui Jaejoong yang kondisinya sering naik turun. Sedangkan si kecil menunjukkan kemajuan berarti walaupun sedikit lambat. Yunho tak bisa menahan senyumnya apabila teringat sosok mungil itu. Ahh~ bayi itu, sangat kuat meskipun rapuh, sungguh mirip dengan Jaejoong, bukan hanya wajah tapi juga semangatnya untuk bertahan.

Kalau Kyuhyun mewarisi mata musangnya dan Changmin mewarisi bibir hatinya, bayi perempuannya kali ini lebih menjiplak rupa sang Eomma. Sama sekali tidak ada bagian wajah itu yang mirip dirinya. Mata itu semakin meredup mengingat putra kembarnya yang malah menambah luka dan rasa bersalah dihati Yunho karena semenjak Jaejoong dirawat, kedua bocah itu jadi kekurangan kasih sayang. Meskipun ada halmoni yang penuh perhatian, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Seperti dua hari lalu, ChangKyu mengadu pada halmoninya mengeluhkan sikap appanya yang jadi jarang memperhatikan anak kembar itu. Bahkan setelah bertemu Yunho, mereka langsung memeluk sang appa sambil menangis dan menggumamkan kata rindu. Ketiganya jadi jarang bertemu lantaran Yunho selalu menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Jaejoong. Sedangkan bila ChangKyu menjenguk Eomma dan adiknya, Yunho yang sedang sibuk bekerja paling hanya menyempatkan diri menyapa dengan kecupan singkatnya.

Namja itu merasa sangat lelah dengan keadaanya sekarang, bukan hanya lelah fisik tapi juga lelah hati. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, tapi ia bahkan lupa apakah sudah ada pasokan energi yang masuk ketubuhnya atau belum. Selama ini Yunho kesulitan untuk makan dan tidur walaupun Eommanya dan Junsu sering bergantian menjaga Jaejoong Ya, Junsu telah pulang ke Korea begitu mendengar kabar yang menimpa hyungnya, tapi Yoochun tetap bertahan di Jepang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Junsu.

Rasa perih kembali mendera lambungnya yang sudah bermasalah. Memang akhir-akhir ini Yunho sering kambuh, bukan hanya karena pola makan yang buruk tapi karena beban psikis yang dipikulnya. Sesering kambuhnya, sesering itu pula Yunho mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya diam dan bungkam dihadapan orang-orang terdekatnya. Baginya mati akan lebih baik daripada dihadapkan pada kenyataan untuk berpisah dengan istrinya saat namja cantik itu sadar nanti. Ia juga merasa terabaikan, oleh Jaejoong, oleh Eommanya. Bahkan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu masih terus mendiamkannya dua minggu ini. Tidak ada lagi tempat berbagi kesedihan sekarang, membuat hatinya terasa dipenuhi lubang menganga. Ugh... Itu sakit.

"Hai cantik, kau belum mau bangun juga? Tidak merindukanku, eoh? Kalau tidak segera bangun, aku akan menciummu lagi." Yunho terkekeh sambil menarik kursi disamping ranjang rawat Jaejoong. Junsu baru saja pamit pulang satu jam lalu, setelah seharian menemani Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berbicara. Biar bagaimanapun saengnya itu masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dikirimkan suaminya melalui email.

Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya. "Jangan mengabaikanku lagi Boo. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, hm?"

Selalu seperti ini, pertahannya tak akan bertahan lebih dari lima menit bila harus dihadapkan berdua saja dengan namja cantiknya. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi?...hiks... Bangun Boo, anak-anak merindukanmu."

Yunho mengecup telapak tangan Jaejoong dengan segenap perasaannya kemudian menempelkan jemari pucat itu didadanya, "Kau tidak ingin melihat bayi kita? Dia cantik sepertimu." dengan tangan lain, ia marapikan surai kelam yang tak berubah sama sekali.

Namja itu bangkit, mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir istrinya seperti biasanya. Berharap Jaejoong segera bangun dan membalasnya. Ia memberi lumatan-lumatan halus dan teratur disana untuk menyalurkan kesakitannya. Yunho terisak untuk kesekian kali ketika tidak mendapati respon dari Jaejoong.

"Boo..." Yunho menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh dadanya, membaringkan kepala disamping istrinya. Malam ini masih seperti kemarin, sepertinya ia akan menangis sampai tertidur lagi.

.

**TBC**

.

Annyeong...

Host...host...akhirnya chap ini publish juga...

Jadi begini rasanya nulis FF saat waktu luang yang dimiliki tidak banyak...

Saya pikir akan selesai sebelum bulan April berganti...nyatanya faktor x dan y datang bertubi-tubi...

Duhhh...maaf banget ya kelamaan...dan mohon bersabar ne...

Tiga chap ini akan di fokuskan untuk menghukum Appa dan membunuh Ahra...#Kejammmm...

Dan ini bukan efek permintaan dari readers loh yah...

Saya memang sudah mengkonsepkannya sejak awal nulis...

Jadi jangan bilang saya plin plan dan menuruti alur permintaan dari readers agar reviewnya naik...

Saya sudah bilang pada chingudeul untuk bersabar kan...semua ada waktunya betul...

Sengaja saya bikin tiga cahp ini dengan pertimbangan lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya...

Kalau saya sengaja ingin memperbanyak review, pasti akan saya post dengan banyak chap tapi pendek-pendek...

Oh ya...kritik dan saran masih diterima loh demi perubahan kearah yang lebih baik...

Dan jangan takut saya akan marah atau menghapus FF yang sudah saya publish...

Saya orangnya nggak ngambekan kok~~~...

Justru saya merasa dicintai dan diperhatikan kalau ada yang mau kritik...

Itu tandanya kalian punya rasa memiliki FF ini...

Udah deh,,...kebanyakan ngomong saya...

BTW saya mau pulkam loh...ada yang mau oleh-oleh?

Gomawo yang udah read, review, follow & fav...

Chingudeul gomawoyo saranghaeyo~~~~...

.

.

Special Thanks to Anonim...piss & saranghae...


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Please Stand Beside Me

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

Pemandangan berbeda menghiasi salah satu sudut ruang bayi di Shin Ki Hospital pagi ini. Pasalnya seorang dokter yang juga pemilik rumah sakit itu kerap kali mengunjungi bayi yang baru saja keluar dari inkubator sejak dua hari lalu. Menyempatkan sedikit waktu disela pekerjaannya, namja bermata musang itu selalu datang pagi hari sebelum bekerja dan saat jam istirahatnya. Gerak tangan dan bahasa tubuhnya yang kaku saat berinteraksi dengan sang bayi menunjukkan bahwa namja itu tidak terbiasa merawat seorang bayi. Hanya saja tak seorang pun bisa melewatkan binar kebahagiaan dan semangat baru dari pancaran mata seorang Jung Yunho berkat kehadiran bayi perempuan itu. Dua hari lalu, dokter yang menangani bayinya mengabarkan bahwa putri mungil itu sudah dalam keadaan normal dan bisa segera keluar dari tabung inkubator karena organ tubuh sang bayi sudah sempurna dengan kenaikan berat badan yang signifikan.

Yunho memandang takjub wajah rupawan dalam gendongannya, dan sesekali mengajak bicara mahluk mungil itu. Ingatannya kembali menerawang mengingatwaktu bayinya baru lahir, dengan kondisi lahir secara prematur tiga belas minggu yang lalu itu memiliki ia paru-paru yang belum sempurna dengan bobot tubuh hanya seribu dua ratus gram. Kulitnya rapuh dan berkerut, nafasnya terputus-putus dan nampak berusaha keras menghirup oksigen dari selang kecil yang tertempel dihidungnya. Kontan membuat siapapun tak tega untuk sekedar melihat. Tapi lihat sekarang keadaannya sangat berbanding terbalik, bayi itu tumbuh dengan baik. Kondisinya sudah seperti bayi normal sekarang. Awalnya cukup sulit untuk merawatnya waktu itu, tapi bayi ini benar-benar belajar dengan cepat sehingga hari demi hari kondisinya semakin membaik. Dan Yunho bangga pada putri kecilnya yang begitu kuat. Jujur saja, ini membuat Yunho merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah selama tiga bulan ini tersiksa lahir batin.

Namun pagi ini bayinya tak setenang kemarin. Yeoja kecil itu sedikit meronta dalam gendongan Yunho, mungkin merasa tak nyaman atau merasa terabaikan karena appanya sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. "Ssshhhh... wae baby?" Yunho kembali menghentakkan tangannya untuk menenangkan bayinya. "Kau bosan ya sayang? Ingin melihat eomma eoh?" Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya, menciumi setiap sudut wajah putrinya.

Namuin bayi itu masih meronta tak tenang dengan rengekan kecil-kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya. "Sshh... iya-iya sayang, kita ke ruangan eomma sekarang." Yunho menambah intensitas ayunan tangannya sambil beranjak menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong dirawat. Sesekali bibir hatinya menyenandungkan lagu untuk putrinya. Hmp, Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersenandung untuk bayinya, rasanya sangat lucu saat bayi kecilnya mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho bertingkah konyol. "Appa menyayangimu aegya."

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seorang suster berlari melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mencoba tak menghiraukannya, Yunho kembali berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang rawat istrinya walau sebenarnya ada perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapi dadanya.

Dan bagaikan mimpi buruk ketika berbagai keributan dan kepanikan tadi berujung di ruang rawat istrinya. Yunho melangkah cepat, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Junsu yang tengah terisak di depan pintu.

"Suie-ya, ada apa?" Yunho menatap tajam dongsaengnya itu.

"Jae hyung... hiks... Jae hyung... tadi dia kejang-kejang tak lama saat aku datang. Lalu denyut jantungnya menghilang lagi...hiks... Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini, aku takut Hyung."

Yunho terhenyak, rasanya bagaikan tersambar petir disiang hari yang cerah. Baru saja ia merasakan harapan baru karena putrinya telah sehat, namun sepertinya hukuman yang diterimanya belum akan berhenti sekarang. "Su, gendong bayiku sebentar. Aku akan kedalam. Aish... Jung Jaejoong, kau membuatku hampir gila."

Junsu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus sisa air matanya. Yunho bergegas masuk menyusul beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang menangani istrinya setelah menyerahkan bayinya pada Junsu.

Hening.

Tak ada suara lain selain sisa isakannya. Namja manis itu tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu yang baru saja dibuka Yunho tadi.

"Baby-ah, ayo kita berdoa bersama agar eomma segera baik-baik saja." Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu terdekat, diam sebentar kemudian memainkan jarinya menyusuri garis muka bayi hyungnya yang nampak gelisah. Tidak menangis, hanya saja tubuh mungil itu tak henti menggeliat. Mungkin bayi itu tahu bahwa eommanya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

'_Hyung, bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan anak-anakmu merasakan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua? Kalau kau pergi sekarang, bukannya itu artinya sama saja? Jangan pergi dulu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai itu terjadi .'_

Junsu menunggu dengan gelisah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, Yunho nampak berjalan gontai dan sedikit terhuyung. "Hyung, bagaimana?"

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, "Kau tahu kan Su kata dokter Cho waktu itu, ia mengalami depresi berat. Dan kali ini entah apa yang dilihatnya dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Yang jelas, itu mempengaruhi emosinya dan membuat kerja jantung meningkat. Ia belum kuat, bisa dibilang masih sangat lemah. Jadi itu tadi reaksi dari tubuhnya, sangat berbahaya kalau penanganannya terlambat. Tapi tenanglah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kondisi Jaejoong memang belum bisa dikatakan stabil setelah operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya dulu. Dan tak henti Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Jaejoong. Namja itu mengusap mukanya dengan kasar, "Ini salahku Su. Kalau saja aku tidak bertingkah, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Yunho merentangkan tangan, meminta bayinya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya, temani Joongie dulu ne. Kau tahu kan aku tidak sanggup menemuinya saat ini."

Tentu saja Junsu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya mampu menatap miris punggung kakak iparnya. "Dasar Jung bodoh. Pasti dia mau menangis sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

Junsu mengumpat pelan, namun tak dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa kagum disana. Tak sekalipun ia melihat Yunho mengeluh maupun menangis didepannya atau didepan siapapun selama ini. Yang ada, namja tampan itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Yunho berjalan cepat namun berlawanan arah dengan ruang bayinya. Untung saja sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya masih sepi, hanya beberapa petugas kebersihan yang nampak sibuk. Namja itu sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang nampak terawat namun jarang dikunjungi, pikirnya ia tidak akan dibilang penculik hanya karena membawa-bawa bayinya kesana. Lagi pula ia telah meminta ijin dari suster penjaga tadi. Yunho mendudukkan diri di bangku taman, masih memeluk bayinya erat. Disinilah tempat persembunyiannya, tempat pelariannya saat ia butuh sendiri selama ini.

Namja itu terpekur menyesali keadaan, masih berharap dapat memutar waktu dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi itu tak mungkin, "Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan?" keluhnya memelas. Dan akhirnya, setetes demi setetes air bening mengalir deras dari manik kelam itu. Yunho benar-benar merasa sebagai namja lemah, pasalnya tak ada satupun yang bisa diperbuat untuk membuat Jaejoong segera sadar. Sekuat apapun, ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak bisa melawan takdir Tuhan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu dan berdoa.

"Kapan semua ini berakhir?" Yunho terisak hebat, diikuti suara tangis bayinya yang tak kalah memilukan seolah mengerti kesakitan kedua bumonimnya. Yunho bersumpah, ia tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi kalau Jaejoongnya tidak segera bangun. Jaejoongnya, ya... kapan Jaejoongnya akan bangun?

%%%%%

"Yak, Jung Jaejoong. Kau berhasil menakutiku pagi ini, apa kau puas? Kalau sudah puas kenapa belum bangun juga, eoh?" namja berwajah manis yang baru saja masuk ruang rawat Jaejoong itu sedikit berteriak, memasang wajah pura-pura marahnya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Hyung, apa kau tak lelah?" beginilah kegiatan baru Park Junsu selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini, walaupun tak sekalipun mendapat respon dari namja cantik yang nampak pucat itu. Mungkin tanpa alat yang selalu berbunyi tak teratur disampingnya dan selang yang menancap ditubuhnya, pasti tak ada yang menyangka bahwa namja cantik itu masih bernafas.

"Hei Hyung, aku punya kabar gembira. Kemarin si cantik sudah boleh keluar dari inkubator loh. Bahkan tadi pagi Yunho hyung akan mengajaknya kemari, tapi kau malah mengerjai kami seperti ini. Kau tahu? semakin hari dia semakin cantik dan menggemaskan saja, semakin mirip denganmu. Salahkan suamimu itu, kenapa ia tak segera memberi nama untuk putrimu sampai-sampai kami bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Dan setiap kali kutanyakan, pasti jawabannya selalu saja sama, bahwa ia menunggumu." Junsu sedikit mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dia bilang ini giliranmu memberi nama untuk anak kalian." Namja manis itu merebahkan kepalanya disebelah wajah Jaejoong, bagaimanapun ia baru tidur sebentar dini hari tadi karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen. Masa kerja Yoochun di jepang harus diperpanjang karena beberapa urusan jadi terbengkalai tanpa kehadirannya.

"Hyung~~, bangunlah. Kasihan Yunho Hyung dan anak-anak kalian." Lanjutnya.

"ChangKyu jadi pendiam sekarang, sering murung dan tidak seaktif dulu lagi."

Junsu menghela nafas, " Haahh~~, kami merindukan canda dan tawa mereka. Aku khawatir mereka akan seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama, kalau kau tidak segera bangun." Tangan kanan Junsu mulai merangkak menelusuri rambut Jaejoong yang mulai memanjang.

"Belum lagi Yunho Hyung, kau tidak akan mengenalinya saat bengun nanti. Suamimu yang gagah, yang digilai banyak namja dan yeoja diluar sana sekarang berubah menjadi namja mengerikan hanya dalam tiga bulan ini. Dia tak kalah kurus darimu sekarang, dan aku hanya beberapa kali saja melihatnya makan selama kau dirawat disini." Junsu kembali mendesah pendek saat tiba-tiba rasa sedih membuat dadanya terasa penuh sesak.

"Maaf, aku sudah akan memberitahumu saat aku mendengar pembicaraannya mereka. Tapi aku belum berani mengatakannya waktu itu, aku memang pengecut. Dan herannya, sesuatu yang besaar selalu terungkap saat kau sedang hamil hyung. Tentu saja itu membuat nyaliku menciut, apalagi kehamilan keduamu ini lebih riskan. Kupikir setelah kembali dari Jepang adalah waktu yang tepat, dan lagi kau sudah melahirkan tentunya. Tidak kusangka Ahra nuna bergerak lebih cepat untuk menuntaskan ambisinya memiliki Yunho Hyung." Junsu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, meneguk minuman yang dibawanya dari rumah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa kering membayangkan persaudaraan yang terjalin diantara mereka dulu akan segera berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

"Saat mendapat kabar tentang keadaanmu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku kembali ke Seoul dan segera menceritakan semua kepada Imo kalau sebenarnya ini hanya rekayasa Ahra nuna. Rasanya duniaku jadi jungkir balik dalam waktu sekejap."

"Aku sengaja tidak bercerita kepada Yunho hyung waktu itu, karena aku benar-benar membencinya yang selalu menyakitimu. Dan ternyata Imo juga ingin menghukum Yunho hyung, jadi kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu suamimu itu sementara ini." Junsu menjeda ceritanya sejenak.

"Tapi, melihatnya begitu menderita juga tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku jadi melihat betapa besarnya perasaannya padamu Hyung. Yang ada sekarang keadaan Yunho hyung semakin mengenaskan, membuatku semakin kasihan saja. Rasanya tak tega berlama-lama menghukumnya, tapi Imo belum ingin berhenti sekarang. Makanya, cepatlah bangun Hyung. Agar Imo segera menghentikan acara menghukum suamimu itu."

Junsu segera berlari ke kamar mandi saat lelehan air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar sosok setetes air turun menyusuri garis pelipis namja cantik yang nampak tertidur dengan damainya.

%%%%%

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi SeungHeon-ah. Sudah dua bulan ini kau menghilang dan aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran untuk menunggumu. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah kenapa kau ingin sekali menghancurkan Yunho-ku?" Ny. Jung telah berada Seoul Hospital sejak beberapa menit lalu, dan kini ia telah duduk tepat dihadapan keponakannya.

SeungHeon tersenyum miring, "Eoh, aku tidak tahu maksud Imo? Dan Imo tahu sendiri aku pergi untuk menjalankan tugas. Mian kalau belum bisa menjenguk Joongie selama ini."

Ny. Jung mendecih jengah dan risi untuk lama-lama melihat SeungHeon. "Jangan berlagak bodoh Song SeungHeon. Aku sudah tahu semua perbuatanmu licikmu. Selama ini aku masih bersabar menghadapi ulahmu, karena aku masih menganggap suamiku. Tapi melihat kondisi putraku yang hancur belakangan ini, membuat kesabaranku habis, jadi cepat katakan apa maumu heh?" nada suara itu terdengar tenang namun terkesan menyimpan amarah.

"Hah~~... Baiklah kalau Imo memaksa, aku tak akan bisa menghindar ataupun menyembunyikan ini lebih lama. Kuakui Imo benar—benar jenius, tapi aku heran kenapa Yunho itu sangat bodoh. Apa mungkin gen yang samchon wariskan lebih kuat, sehingga ia begitu lugu." Ny. Jung menggeretakkan giginya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

SeungHeon lebih menegakkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah imonya "Imo tahu apa yang ku harapkan selama ini? Aku hanya ingin imo merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan ibuku. Hanya ingin Yunho merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan selama ini." Kini ekspresi namja Seo itu berubah garang, namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kesan muram di sana.

"Semasa hidupnya, ayahku tidak pernah melupakan Imo bahkan setelah menikah dengan ibuku." Ny. Jung terkesiap menyadari arah pembicaraan keponakannya itu.

" Karena itu, ia jadi tak pernah menganggap kami ada. Ia selalu membanding-bandingkan ibuku dengan Imo disetiap pertengkaran mereka, lalu setelah aku beranjak dewasa ia mulai membandingkanku dengan Yunho. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya anak belasan tahu yang menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak diharapkan untuk dilahirkan. Aku masih menyimpannya hingga sekarang. Dendam yang tak akan terbayar lunas sebelum keluarga kalian hancur."

SeungHeon mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sementara Ny. Jung sudah tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan kalian orang-orang dewasa." Nada suara tenang berganti bentakan penuh amarah sekarang.

"Aku memulainya dengan merekayasa kecelakaan ayah dan ibuku sendiri. Aku bosan dengan pertengkaran mereka, lalu aku menyuruh seseorang merusak salah satu komponen mobil yang biasa digunakan Ayah. Dan Boom...hahaha...mobil mereka meledak saat pergi bersama untuk mengurus perceraian." Setitik air bening menetes dari kedua manik indah SeungHeon.

"Apa, hah? Imo terkejut ya. Aku bahkan sudah selicik itu saat di Junior High. Lalu misiku selanjutnya setelah orang tuaku adalah menghancurkan Imo melalui Yunho. Dengan begitu, sekali tepuk dua nyamuk akan lenyap."

Ny. Jung menggigit bibirnya, ngilu membayangkan rasa sakit yang diderita namja dihadapannya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan SeungHeon. Ia dan kedua orangtua SeungHeon turut andil dalam perkembangan mental namja malang ini.

"Lalu duniaku mulai berubah lebih berwarna saat melihat namja cantik di sebuah panti asuhan. Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Dan lagi, Yunho merebutnya dariku."

"Yunho tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Jaejoong waktu itu kau ingat? Dan kau salah paham, nak. Imo benar-benar telah melupakan ayahmu saat ibumu yang dalam keadaan mengandungmu dulu memohon pada Imo untuk melepaskan ayahmu. Imo memang terluka, tapi tidak dengan mendendam. Apalagi samchonmu dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk menikahi Imo. Lembaran lama itu sudah tak pernah tersentuh lagi, tak tersisa sedikitpun rasa untuk merebut ayahmu." Yeoja itu merasa prihatin dengan kesalahpahaman yang diciptakan oleh alam bawah sadar keponakannya itu.

"Tapi nyatanya Imo sudah melakukannya bukan? Tak pernah seharipun tanpa air mata ibuku. Ayah selalu pulang dalam keadaaan mabuk dan terus menerus menyebut nama Imo. Kalian semua sama saja, aku muak."

_**Plakk**_

Ny. Jung berdiri dan menampar SeungHeon, "Bukan aku yang mengambil cinta ayahmu. Tapi ibumu yang merebutnya dariku. Kami bahkan hampir menikah saat ibumu menjebaknya dan tanpa sengaja menghasilkanmu. Aku sudah dengan besar hati mau menerima pembatalan pernikahan kami. Aku hancur saat itu, benar-benar memalukan. Bahkan semua undangan telah disebarkan, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Pernikahan kami tetap berlangsung, tapi dengan mempelai wanita yang berbeda. Beberapa kali aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku, hingga kemudian kakak ibumu menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukaku. Kau tidak mengerti apapun, jadi jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya Song SeungHeon. Dan ingat satu hal, berani sekali lagi menyentuh anakku dan keluargaku. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghabisimu, persetan dengan kenyataan kau adalah keponakanku."

"A..apa maksud Imo?" SeungHeon berjengit menyadari kemungkinan kesalahpahamannya. Setahunya, Appanya bermain serong dengan calon istri kakak iparnya dan berniat meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah mengandung demi menikahi gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Heonnie. Siapa yang memutar balikkan semua ini? Kau sudah tahu sehalanya sekarang, terserah kau mau melupakan atau tetap menyimpan dendam itu."

Ny. Jung bangkit kemudian beranjak keluar dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan SeungHeon yang termenung disana. Namja itu menatap kosong kedepan kemudian mengelus bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya. "Jadi, aku juga hanya korban disini. Kupikir aku tersangkanya."

%%%%%

Yunho membuka pintu ruang rawat istrinya dengan perlahan. Hari sudah beranjak malam sekarang, petugas yang berjaga malam sudah bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Sudut matanya menatap prihatin melihat sepupu iparnya duduk dan tertidur di sofa. "Kau pasti lelah Suie. Mian, aku telah banyak merepotkanmu."

Namja musang itu mengambil selimut yang biasa digunakannya setiap malam, membenarkan posisi tidur Junsu lalu menyelimuti namja manis itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia beranjak mengambil posisi untuk memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong. Meneliti satu per satu alat pendukung kehidupan yang menancap ditubuh istrinya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun hingga menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. Yunho mendesah, saat tidak menemukan perkembangan pada tubuh rapuh itu.

"Cepatlah bangun Boo. Kau lihat, Junsu bahkan terlihat sangat kelelahan sekarang. Kelihatannya nanti aku harus memberinya suplement agar daya tahan tubuhnya tidak menurun." Yunho mulai mengajak istrinya berbicara. Ia masih percaya bahwa Jaejoong akan segera bangun, meskipun banyak pihak menyarankannya untuk menyerah. Seperti tadi pagi, seorang dokter berhasil menyulut emosinya ketika menyinggung tentang kata menyerah dan tidak ada harapan.

"Tidak akan Boo. Selama nyawa ini masih menempel ditubuhku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu. Aku tahu ini belum seberapa dibandingkan pengorbananmu selama ini, tapi kumohon bangunlah sayang. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau kau tidak segera bangun." Lirihnya seakan merintih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, rintihan itu berubah menjadi isakkan, sehingga mengusik tidur seorang namja manis tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Junsu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian mengerjap perlahan yang meninggalkan rasa perih disana sebagai efek jam tidurnya yang minim akhir-akhir ini. "Yun...Yunho Hyung?"

Yunho segera menghapus air matanya, "Tidurlah dulu Suie, kau masih mengantuk bukan. Kalau mengantuk dalam keadaan menyetir, akan berbahaya untukmu." Walau berhasil menghapus air matanya, tetap saja tak dapat menyembunyikan suara seraknya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Junsu mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kau membuatku menangis."

"Ani, hanya memeriksa peralatan ini." Yunho masih berusaha berbicara tapi suara itu terdengar jelas tersendat-sendat.

"Yunho Hyung, kau harus bertahan. Aku yakin Jae hyung akan segera bangun sebentar lagi." Junsu menepuk pundak Yunho yang semakin rapuh.

"Jangan coba menangis lagi. Apa air matamu tidak kering setelah menangis berbulan-bulan?"

Yunho sedikit terkekeh mendengar oernyataan berlebihan Junsu, "Araseo." Jawabnya singkat.

Junsu kembali mendengus, "Makanlah dulu Hyung, aku akan pulang setelah kau selesai makan."

"Aku sudah makan Su. Kalau mau pulang, pulanglah dulu lalu istirahatlah dengan benar. Kau pasti lelah menungguinya seharian penuh. Kalau kau sampai sakit, aku akan kerepotan menjaga Joongie." Namja tampan itu kembali fokus mengusap tangan istrinya. Memang seharusnya Junsu bergantian menjaga Jaejoong bersama Ny. Jung, tapi pagi tadi yeoja itu bilang kalau sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa menggantikan Junsu untuk berjaga.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Junsu membenahi barang-barangnya, untuk kemudian mendekat pada sisi lain diranjang Jaejoong.

Mengecup kening hyungnya dengan sayang, "Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku kesini lagi. Cepatlah sadar."

"Hati-hati Su. Jangan tertidur saat menyetir." Yunho tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil sampai hampir tak terlihat. Lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya menggenggam jemari pucat istrinya saat Junsu telah keluar ruangan.

"Hey, kami semua merindukanmu cantik." Yunho berjengit merasakan perih yang menyerang perutnya sesiangan ini berubah menjadi rasa mual yang sangat. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju toilet, memuntahkan cairan asam dari lambungnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat tempat berpijaknya serasa berputar. Buku-buku jarinya memucat karena begitu erat berpegang pada sisi wastafel. Namja itu terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Jemari kurus nan pucat milik namja yang tengah terbaring itu bergerak-gerak pelan, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya mulai menunjukkan respon pada dunia nyata. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, menatap lurus langit-langit diatas tempat tidurnya saat mata indah itu terbuka sempurna. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara berisik, tapi masih terlalu samar untuk menyadari suara apa itu. Jaejoong ingat, terakhir kali ia mendengar tangisan bayinya. Apa anak itu selamat? Dimana putrinya berada?

Yunho membasuh mulutnya setelah berhasil menguras isi perutnya yang menyisakan rasa terbakar ditenggorokan setelah terlewati asam lambung. Namja itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebutir obat lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Mengabaikan rasa lemas yang mendera tubuh lemah itu, Yunho berjalan menyeret langkahnya keluar dari toillet, dengan susah payah berhasil mencapai sisi ranjang Jaejoong kembali setelah usaha kerasnya agar tidak terjatuh. Namun sedetik kemudian mata musang itu melebar. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jaejoong sudah bangun, namja cantik yang begitu dirindukanya telah membuka mata. Bukan, bukan hanya membuka mata, tapi mata indah itu tengah menatapnya. Yunho bergegas menghampiri istrinya, memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata atau hanya khayalannya semata. Perasaan haru membuncah, memenuhi ruang hati namja tampan yang kosong beberapa waktu lalu.

"Boo, Jaejoongie. Kau bangun sayang?" dengan cekatan jemari Yunho menekan tombol di dekat ranjang. Jujur saja, namja itu terlalu lelah untuk turun tangan sendiri memeriksa istrinya.

"Yun,"

"Ne," bibir hati itu melengkung indah, memamerkan senyum menawan yang telah lama hilang setelah mendengar suara lembut yang sejak lama dirindukannya.

"Dimana anakku? Kau tidak mengambil mereka kan kan?"

_**JDERR**_

Yunho meradang. Dia masih ingat, Jaejoong mengingatnya. Pertengkaran mereka malam itu. Namja musang itu diam, berusaha menetralisir hatinya yang berdenyut sakit. Dan dengan kediaaman Yunho cukup mampu membuat Jaejoong menafsirkan apa yang terjadi dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung milik Jaejoong berdetak dua kali lebih cepat menyadarkan Yunho dari pikirannya sendiri.

_'Oh shit.'_

"Boo, tenanglah. Aku...aku tidak akan membawa anak-anak, karena kita akan selalu bersama. Kupastikan itu." Yunho bernafas dengan gugup, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dan meremas jemari-jemari kurus itu untuk menyalurkan ketenangan sebelum istrinya terkena serangan jantung.

"Tenanglah, tarik nafas yang dalam lalu hembuskan perlahan." Jaejoong menurut mendengar instruksi suaminya. Lalu perlahan ia kembali kembali tenang.

"Je..jeongmal?"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, seorang dokter menariknya dan mengambil alih untuk memeriksa Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bergumam tak jelas sebelum kembali menutup matanya karena kelelahan.

%%%%%

"Selamat pagi sunbaenim. Tadi dokter Jung meminta saya untuk mengambil bayinya dan mengantarkan ke ruangan Jaejoong-ssi karena beliau tidak bisa berkunjung pagi ini." Seorang suster yang masih terlihat muda meminta ijin pada suster penjaga di ruang bayi.

"Eoh, benarkah? Tidak biasanya seperti ini." Suster penjaga ruang bayi segera beranjak mengambil bayi mungil milik keluarga Jung tanpa curiga.

Sementara suster muda tadi mengekor dari belakang, "Saya dengar istrinya baru sadar semalam. Jadi mungkin beliau masih sibuk mengurusi keperluan istrinya."

"Oh begitu ya, aku tidak tahu karena kebetulan mendapat jadwal pagi hari ini. Apa kau anak baru? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Suster muda itu terkekeh sambil menerima sang bayi, "Anda benar sunbaenim, ini hari pertama saya bertugas. Perkenalkan saya Go..any Kim Ahra, mohon bimbingannya."

"Ah~~ kau benar-benar cantik dan sopan, maukah menjadi menantuku?" suster senior itu tersenyum cerah.

"Mianhamnida sunbae, saya sudah bertunangan." Ahra kembali terkekeh, "Saya permisi sunbae, dokter Jung sudah menunggu."

Ahra berlalu meninggalkan suster penjaga yang terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Padahal dia cantik sekali. Kau pasti menyesal tidak mau menikah dengan putraku, dia sangat tampan meski baru lima belas tahun." yeoja empat puluh tahunan itu terkekeh pelan menyadari kekonyolannya.

%%%%%

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ruang bayinya. Setelah Jaejoong bangun tadi malam, ia segera mengabari Junsu dan eommanya. Dan keduanya langsung datang tak lama setelah menerima kabar darinya. Ia sendiri sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman karena terlalu senang. Senyum maut tak lepas dari bibir hatinya sepagian ini, membuat beberapa karyawan takjub sekaligus maklum mendengar kabar bahwa istri dari atasan mereka telah sadar dari koma selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Selamat pagi suster Yang, aku mau mengambil bayiku." Yunho menyapa suster penjaga dengan begitu ramah.

"Mianhamnida dokter Jung, tapi belum lama seorang suster baru bernama Kim Ahra membawa bayi anda. Dia berkata iru atas perintah anda."

Yunho merasa lututnya melemas, dalam sekejap kepanikan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

"Bagaimana bisa?" teriaknya sambil mengguncang bahu suster Yang dan menatapnya tajam, membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan menunduk takut.

"Ya Tuhan, anakku dalam bahaya. Tolong panggil polisi."

Bersamaan dengan itu Yunho menerima sebuah pesan diponselnya.

%%%%%

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak tak teratur, keringat dingin telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Andweee..." namja itu terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sedangkan Junsu dan Ny. Jung segera menghampiri Jaejoong dengan panik. Keduanya tadi hampir tertidur ketika mendengar teriakan dari Jarjoong.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Junsu segera mendekap hyungnya yang masih kebingungan.

"Suie, dimana anakku?" Jaejoong meronta dalam dekapan Junsu.

"Kyuhyun dan Changmin ada di rumah Eomma, Joongie." Ny. Jung turut berusaha menenangkan menantu kesayangannya.

"Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tapi bayiku Eomma, putriku." Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya putus asa.

"Bayimu ada di ruang bayi Jae, Yunho akan membawanya kemari." Ny. Jung mengelus punggung menantunya dengan lembut, merasa maklum atas sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan akan kehilangan bayinya.

"Aniya, bayiku ada di atap Eomma, bersama Ahra nuna. Dia menangis Eomma, seperti memanggilku." Junsu dan Ny. Jung saling berpandangan bingung, kemudian menatap aneh pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meronta sekali lagi, "Lepaskan aku Su, aku harus menyusulnya." Junsu terkejut karena dorongan yang kuat dari Jaejoong. Sedikit heran, darimana hyungnya mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu.

Jaejoong mencabut paksa jarum infus yang menancap ditangannya. Sementara Junsu dan Ny. Jung terpuku untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong telah berlari keluar ruang rawatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah/Hyung tunggu."

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Jianhhh...apa itu...ga ada fell'nya sama sekali ya...g pede post chap ini...

Mianhamnida...semoga masih ada yg mau baca... dan semoga ga pada bosen karna ini banyak banget dan g ada isinya...gubrag...

setelah dua minggu liburan, kok jadi malesss banget nulis...insting buat merangkai kata seperti menguap begitu saja...

Jujur saja saya merasa minder dengan ff lain dari author baru juga tuh pada bagus-bagusss...

nah ini, ff macam apa ini...saya aja yg bikin eneg bacanya, apalagi kalian yg baca...TT

Mian membuang waktu kalin untuk baca ff g mutu ini...

hah~~~ tapi saya akan tetap berusaha...

Hwaiting...

Gomawo yg udh sempet baca, review, fav atau follow...

Chingudeul gomawoyo saranghaeyo...

muach..muach..muach...


	16. Chapter 16-A

_Title : Please Stand Beside Me_

Writer : Mimiso

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sichul

Rating : Family, Romance, Hurt, Mpreg...hehe...

Rating : M

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong melihat keanehan pada suaminya -Jung Yunho- akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Mampukah ia bertahan untuk selalu berdiri disamping suaminya saat ia mendapatkan penghianatan?

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil imajinasi berlebihan dan hanya meminjam cast'nya saja.

Warning:

Typos, EYD belepotan, alur kacau, dll.

%%%%%

Yunho melihat gambar Ahra yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi dari ponselnya, dengan latar belakang langit pagi yang cerah. Ia tak salah mengenali, tempat itu adalah atap rumah sakitnya. Karena ada bangunan yang ia yakini sebagai Jung Sung corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bangunannya lebih tinggi dari rumah sakitnya di sudut kiri foto itu. Pesan berikutnya yang masuk adalah sederet kalimat yang diawali sebuah emotion lucu.

_'Pagi yang cerah, tenang dan damai. Cepatlah datang appa, kami menunggumu.'_

Yunho berlari cepat menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai sembilan, lantai teratas gedung ini.

"Cepat..cepat.." Yunho berkali-kali menekan tombol lift dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian segera melompat masuk ke dalam lift saat pintu terbuka.

Belum tertutup sempurna, ada sepasang tangan yang menahan pintu lift, "Yunho-ya, tunggu." dengan susah payah, tubuh namja itu berhasih masuk dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho mengeram, menghardik namja itu dengan nada suara yang berat dan dingin yang terkesan mengerikan.

"MAU APA KAU KESINI?" Yunho berteriak kalap sambil menarik kerah baju SeungHeon.

Namja bermarga Seo itu begidik ngeri melihat keadaan sepupunya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Yunho lebih mirip mayat hidup dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Apa dia baik-baik saja, batin SeungHeon. Terakhir ia bertemu Yunho adalah beberapa bulan lalu, saat Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan karena perbuatan busuk Ahra. Tentu saja waktu itu Yunho masih gagah dengan wajah segarnya, sangat berbeda sekarang. Bahkan namja bermata musang itu terlihat jauh lebih tua.

"Tenanglan Yunho-ya, anakmu sedang dalam bahaya. Kita selesaikan urusan ini setelah anakmu selamat, arra?" Seungheon menghempas pegangan Yunho dari kerah kemejanya dengan mudah.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" SeungHeon mendengus, menunjukkan pesan diponselnya yang sama persis seperti milik Yunho.

"Aku mau menjenguk Jaejoong karena kudengar dia baru saja sadar. Tapi sebelum aku menemuinya, pesan ini, aku menerimanya beberapa menit yang lalu."

Yunho mengumpat kesal, "Sial, yeoja gila itu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Yunho-ya," Yunho menengokkan kepalanya, menatap tajam SeungHeon yang memandangnya penuh luka.

"Semua terjadi karenaku,"

_**TING**_

Bell lift berbunyi, menandakan mereka telah sampai lantai tujuan. Yunho mengabaikan Seungheon dan segera berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan atap belakang rumah sakit.

SeungHeon menghela nafas, bertanya kembali pada dirinya. Apakah ia cukup berani mengakui segala kesalahannya pada Yunho? Ia pasti akan kehilangan persaudaraannya dengan Yunho, tapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menebus segala kesalahannya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Memang ia telah bersalah, tapi seorang Seo tidak boleh menjadi pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Setidaknya itulah sedikit pelajaran dari sang ayah yang diingatnya. Namja itu segera berlari mengikuti arah Yunho berlari.

_**Brakk**_

Pintu tak berdosa itu terbuka kasar saat dengan tak berperasaan Yunho menghempasnya. Ahra memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lihat baby-ah, appa datang." yeoja itu mengelus pipi tembam milik bayi dalam gendongannya yang tak henti menangis. "Akhirnya kau datang."

Yeoja itu menyeringai saat melihat siapa yang mengekor Yunho di belakanganya. "Tarnyata bukan kau, tapi kalian."

"Berikan bayiku yeoja gila." dada Yunho naik turun dengan tempo cepat karena amarahnya yang sudah memuncak.

"Ahra-ah, kembalikan bayinya sayang. Dia belum tahu apapun." SeungHeon memohon dengan nada memelas pada mantan kekasihnya itu. "Mari kita selesaikan masalah kita secara dewasa, jangan melibatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah."

Ahra kembali menyalak marah, "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu setelah menolakku berkali-kali. Kenapa baru sekarang?" teriaknya sambil meraba sesuatu di kantung baju perawat yang dikenakannya.

Sebuah pistol.

Yeoja itu mengarahkan mulut pistol ke pelipis sang bayi, membuat Yunho dan Seungheon menahan nafas saking terkejutnya.

"Nuna, kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Yunho sudah maju selangkah, namun berhenti ketika Ahra makin menekankan pistol di kepala putrinya. Bayi itu sudah memerah karena tangisannya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kalau seperti ini terus, bayinya akan kelelahan. "Nuna-ya, kemarikan bayinya. Dia sudah kelelahan."

Ahra terkekeh, "Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya. Tidak mungkin semudah itu kuberikan padamu, arra."

"Sayang, turunkan pistolmu. Sejak kapan kau berani memegang pistol, hah? Bukannya kau takut pada bunyi ledakannya. Berikan pistolnya sayang, itu berbahaya." SeunHeon mencoba membujuk Ahra, namun yeoja itu justru terkekeh semakin kencang.

"Tidak lebih berbahaya dari pada lelaki sepertimu."

"Ahra Nuna...hiks.. kembalikan anakku..." Jaejoong telah sampai disana, mendekati Ahra sambil berurai air mata, tak menyangka nunanya akan mengarahkan sebuah pistol di kepala anaknya.

"Jae," Yunho dan SeungHeon menoleh ke arah sumber suara tanpa berani beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri barang selangkah.

"Diam di tempat Jung Jaejoong, atau aku akan menembakmu." Ahra mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat namja pucat itu menegang.

"Nuna~~, jangan sakiti anakku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, termasuk nyawaku. Tapi jangan sakiti dia, dia belum tahu apa-apa. Bunuh saja aku kalau kau mau." Jaejoong kembali maju selangkah, dan selangkah lagi.

"Diam ditempat, "Ahra kembali berteriak kalap, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

"Kau bilang akan memberikan apapun padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku meminta keluargamu? Suami dan anak-anakmu. Apa kau akan memberikannya? Pasti kau akan memberikannya kan? Yang terpenting mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Tenang saja Jaejoong-ah, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan nyawaku sendiri kalau sampai itu benar terjadi."

Hening, Jaejoong benar-benar tak mampu mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan Ahra dengan baik.

Sementara itu dua namja yang mematung tadi saling melirik satu sama lain dan mulai menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati masing-masing. Kebiasaan keduanya sewaktu kecil, kalau harus melawan pemalak atau harus berlari dari kejaran anjing yang telah mereka ganggu sebelumnya.

'_Hana, dul, set..'_

"Yunho-ya," Ny. Jung dan Junsu menyusul tiba dengan terengah-engah.

Yunho dan SeungHeon berlari menerjang Ahra tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ny. Jung. Yunho merebut bayinya sementara SeungHeon mencengkeram tangan Ahra yang memegang pistol. Yeoja itu benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak siap, sehingga dengan mudah Yunho merebut bayinya dan segera berlari ke tempat yang aman meninggalkan dua orang yang saling berebut pistol. Tanpa menyadari beberapa sniper suruhan yang memang selalu bersiaga disekitar rumah sakit beberapa bulan ini tengah mengintai dari gedung-gedung di sekeliling lokasi mereka.

Dengan sigap Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memberikan bayinya pada Ny. Jung yang masih terpaku, "Eomma, pergi dari sini cepat. Bawa Jaejoong dan anakku."

_**Duar**_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Namja itu hendak kembali untuk membantu Kakak sepupunya ketika terdengar bunyi letusan pistol. Yunho membalikkan badannya, beberapa pasang mata yang menjadi saksi kejadian mengerikan itu membelalak sempurna. Seungheon berhasil merebut pistolnya, namun detik berikutnya namja itu terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka tembak yang masih baru itu.

**YUNHO SIDE**

"Hyung..." Yunho berlari menghampiri SeungHeon.

"Hyung, bertahanlah." Namja itu berteriak panik, menepuk pipi SeungHeon dengan kencang berharap namja itu tetap tersadar. Sedangkan Junsu yang baru saja terbangun dari rasa terkejutnya segera berlari mencari bantuan.

"Y-yunho-ya," rintih SeungHeon tersendat. "Ma..maaf-kan Hyung. argghh..."

"Hyung~~, bertahanlah. Eommaku sedang mencari bantuan." Tanpa sadar Yunho sudah menangis dihadapan sepupunya itu.

"Yya~~, j-jangan menangis b-babo. K-kau tidak ingat umur eoh?" SeungHeon terbatuk memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Yunho semakin kalap, dengan kasar ia mengusap tetesan bening yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari manik musangnya dengan sisi tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah yang justru meninggalkan jejak darah disana. "Diamlah cerewet."

SeungHeon terkekeh lemah, "Kau tidak berubah bahkan setelah menjadi seorang ayah." Bisiknya semakin terengah.

"Diamlah Hyung, jangan sia-siakan tenagamu untuk mengoceh omong kosong seperti itu." Yunho mendelik kesal.

"Maafkan aku Yunho-ya. Aku bukan Hyung yang baik untukmu." lirih SeungHeon.

"Ani, kau hyung terbaikku. Kau hyung terbaikku. Bertahanlah Hyung, jebal. " Kali ini Yunho menangis keras menyuarakan seluruh ketakutannya. SeungHeon menutup mata sedikit demi sedikit seiring kesadarannya yang berkurang hingga mata itu tertutup sempurna bersamaan dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

Nunnaaa...

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG SIDE**

SeungHeon terkapar berlumuran darah setelah berhasil merebut pistol. Sedangkan Ahra memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Yeoja itu terhuyung kebelakang cukup jauh saat hampir kehilangan kesadaran, terhempas ke dinding pengaman yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Hyung..." Ahra masih mendengar Yunho berteriak dan berlari menghampiri SeungHeon.

Namun setelahnya ia merasakan panas yang menjalar di punggungnya lalu seperti ada yang mengalir dari sana. Yeoja itu merasa lemas dan kesulitan bernafas, dengan sisa tenaganyayeoja itu berpegang pada sisi dinding. Ahra berusaha meraba punggungnya yang menjadi sumber kesakitannya. Namun naas, yeoja itu tak berhasil mencapai sisi punggungnya, yang ada tubuh itu terpelanting melewati dinding pengaman. Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya terpana menyaksikan kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, kini menyadari bahwa Ahra telah jatuh dari gedung bertingkat sembilan ini.

"Nunnaaa..." Jaejoong berlari ke tempat terakhir nunanya berdiri. Ia menengok ke bawah dan bersyukur nunanya masih bergantung disalah satu besi penyangga.

"Nuna, pegang tanganku." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menumpu berat tubuh.

Ahra menggapai-gapai tangan Jaejoong dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya berhasil. Tubuh mungil Jaejoong terhentak saat harus menahan tambahan beban tubuh nunanya, biar bagaimanapun tenaganya belum pulih benar setelah terbaring selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Beruntung Yunho menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh. Yunho ikut mengulurkan tangannya, tapi tangan kiri Ahra sudah mati rasa sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Nuna, berjuanglah, kau harus bisa. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku dan Junsu." Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menarik tangan Ahra.

"Maafkan Nuna, Joongie. Aku terlalu iri padamu." Kali ini Yunho membantu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Diamlah, cukup pegang erat tanganku." Jaejoong menyalurkan sisa kekuatannya, sedikit lebih tenang karena Yunho disampingnya, membantunya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Sampaikan salamku pada Junsuie, aku menyayangi kalian." Ahra telah berurai air mata sekarang.

"Tidak, kau harus mengatakannya sendiri pada Junsuie. Nuna, kita sudah berjanji untuk meraih kebahagiaan bersama. Dan Nuna belum pernah sekalipun bahagia, kalau kau bertahan aku akan memberikan Yunho-ku padamu." Yunho terkejut dengan pengakuan istrinya. Sebesar itukah rasa sayang Jaejoong pada yeoja yang telah menyakitinya? Bahkan lebih besar dari rasa cinta padanya.

"Jeongmal? Tapi sepertinya ini akhir kisahku. Mian, aku tidak bisa memberi contoh yang baik untuk kalian. Buatlah kisah dengan akhir yang baik bersama pangeranmu." Ahra tersenyum tulus. Tautan tangan mereka mengendur sedikit demi sedikit, licin karena sebelumnya tangan Ahra telah berlumuran darah.

"Mianhae~~." Dengan sekali sentak, Ahra melepas tautan tangannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Saranghae~~~." Teriakan terakhir Ahra untuk saengnya. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat demi menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Detik berikutnya, "Nunnaaa... Andweeeee" Jaejoong menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kebawah, lalu berusaha memanjat tembok pengaman untuk menyusul nunanya.

"Jae," Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga kembali ke tempat yang aman, keduanya terjatuh. Yunho mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya, "Apa kau gila eoh?"

"Lepaskan brengsek, aku mau menyelamatkan Nunaku." Jaejoong meronta dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Kau mau apa? Terjun kebawah eoh?" Yunho mendelik marah.

"Apapun, yang penting nunaku selamat." Jaejoong tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, setelah berhasil terbebas dari cengkraman Yunho ia beringsut kembali mendekati tembok yang tak begitu tinggi itu. Namun pergerakannya kalah cepar dari suaminya, Yunho memukul tengkuk namja cantik itu hingga jatuh tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

Junsu kembali dengan beberapa perawat, melihat ceceran darah di tembok pengaman membuatnya penasaran dan melongok kebawah. Pemandangan mengerikan berikutnya membuat namja manis itu menjerit histeris lalu terduduk lemas. Petugas kepolisian yang datang tiga menit lalu belum sempurna merentangkan air bed sehingga tidak tepat mengamankan korban yang terjatuh. Seorang perawat mencoba menenangkan Junsu yang menangis keras, sementara tubuh SeungHeon dan Jaejoong diangkat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Suasana menjadi sangat kacau dan ribut sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk gelisah didepan pintu operasi bersama Eommanya. Lebih dari enam jam kakak sepupunya berada di dalam sana bermain dengan maut. Satu lagi korban jatuh karena melindunginya, betapa beruntungnya ia karena Tuhan begitu menyayanginya hingga tak ingin membuatnya terluka sedikitpun. Tapi ia tak akan pernah bisa berlari dari rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya bila SeungHeon tak berhasil diselamatkan.

Lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi akhirnya padam disusul seorang dokter yang dikenalnya berjalan keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana dokter? Ny. Jung bertanya dengan sigap sementara Yunho menatap penuh harap.

"Mianhamnida, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Lukanya terlalu parah hingga merusak hati dan ginjalnya. Dia hanya memiliki waktu sebentar lagi. Temuilah dia sekarang, sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Yunho sebagai usaha menguatkan rekan sekaligus atasannya itu.

Ny. Jung menitikan air matanya kemudian berjalan cepat untuk menemui keponakannya, disusul Yunho dibelakangnya. Namja malang itu, namja yang ketika kecilnya selalu merengek meminta perhatian padanya karena memiliki bumonim yang lebih mementingkan pertengkaran dari pada melimpahkan kasih sayang pada putra satu-satunya. Sibuk memberikan luka batin dan trauma mendalam pada namja polos yang dulu dikenalnya hingga menjadi orang asing dalam waktu sekejap.

"SeungHeonie," yeoja paruh baya itu membekap telapak tangan sedingin es milik keponakannya.

SeungHeon membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum penuh kasih sayang saat bertemu pandang dengan Yunho, "Jangan memasang tampang seolah aku akan mati Jung."

Mata musang itu semakin meredup dan menunduk semakin dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mengagumi namja Seo itu saat masih kecil dulu, saat mereka masih belum mengenal kekejaman dunia.

"Imo..." lirih SeungHeon hampir tak terdengar. "Jaejoong, hah..aku ingin bertemu." Namja itu berbisik dibalik masker oksigen, semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"Yun, bawa Jaejoong kemari palli." Yunho segera beranjak menjemput istrinya tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kosong jendela kamar rawatnya yang menghadapkannya langsung pada pemandangan taman di luar yang menyejukkan. Ia baru saja sadar enam jam setelah insiden mengerikan yang bagaikan mimpi baginya. Junsu masih menemaninya, namun keduanya memilih untuk salung diam. Baru saja saenya itu menceritakann semuanya setelah Jaejoong mengancam akan mencari nunanya sendiri kalau Junsu bersikeras untuk diam. Tentang nunanya telah tewas dengan mengenaskan setelah jatuh dari ketinggian karena tertembak dipunggungnya, tentang SeungHeon sedang dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Jaejoong sudah mendengar semua. Namja itu terguncang, hati kecilnya masih menolak untuk menerima kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

"Jaejoong-ah." Jaejoong menegang ditempatnya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja yang telah mengancurkan semuanya, menhancurkan hati, cinta dan perasaannya. Namja cantik itu terlalu mati rasa untuk mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama kekasihnya.

"Su, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Junsu hanya mengangguk, lalu berlalu untuk memberi kesempatan kepada kedua hyungnya.

"Jae, bisa lihat aku sebentar sayang?" Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong, menggenggamnya erat seolah menyalurkan seluruh kerinduannya yang terpendam selama ini.

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya, namun tak semudah itu melepas tautan yang diciptakan suaminya. "Lepaskan tanganku brengsek, kau yang membuat nunaku pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, pergi dari sini sekarang. PERGI..." Yunho kaget mendengar teriakan dari istrinya. Mata itu, seperti menyimpan amarah yang sangat besar.

Mata musang itu hanya bisa menatap sayu ketika wajah yang biasanya menatapnya lembut kini berganti penuh amarah. Ia tidak bisa menatap lebih lama doe kelam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Tanpa ia tahu, Jaejoong juga menyembunyikan berjuta perasaan khawatir padanya saat melihat tubuh kurus suaminya.

"Dengarkan aku Boo, SeungHeon bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

_**DEG**_

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut namun detik berikutnya ia terkekeh, "Lalu apa peduliku? "

Yunho terhenyak. Ini bukan Jaejoongnya, Jaejoongnya adalah namja yang memiliki kepedulian tinggi pada siapapun. Bagus sekali kerjamu Jung, kau merubah Jaejoong sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi orang asing untukmu sendiri.

"Boo, kumohon tolong aku sekali ini saja." Yunho memelas lirih.

"Jangan memaksakku lagi, berhentilah bersikap egois Yun~~." Jaejoong membuang pandangan kesembarang arah, sebenarnya tak mampu juga berlama-lama menatap wajah memelas suaminya.

"Boo, SeungHeon hyung tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Kumohon Sayang, dia tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. Selalu aku yang mendapatkannya, termasuk namja yang dicintainya yaitu kau, aku juga yang mendapatkannya. Kumohon sekali saja biarkan aku memenuhi keinginannya untuk pertama dan terakhir." Yunho kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, lalu berlutut tepat disamping ranjang istrinya.

Jaejoong terharu, tak pernah menyangka suaminya yang arogan bisa berlutut dihadapanya demi orang lain. Apa namjanya telah berubah sekarang?

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Aku lelah." desah Jaejoong dingin. Yunho menengok keatas memandang penuh rasa terima kasih pada istri cantiknya yang ternyata tetap baik hati.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengambil kursi roda." Yunho bangkit, namun sedikit terhuyung karena tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat. Jaejoong baru akan menolongnya, namun urung mengingat bahwa ia masih murka pada sosok didepannya itu. Dengan cepat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit di itu agar Jaejoong tidak khawatir. Namja itu menjauh, melanjutkan niatnya untuk meminjam kursi roda untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

SeongHeon memandang Jaejoong penuh haru. Rasa cinta itu belum berubah sampai sekarang, bahkan setelah berkali-kali Jaejoong menolaknya. Entahlah, rasanya ia sudah terlalu jauh jatuh pada pesona namja cantik itu.

Yunho menarik tangan Eommanya, memberi kesempatan pada sepupunya untuk berbicara berdua dengan istrinya meski ia sedikit tak rela.

"Hhyung.." tak dipungkiri, melihat SeungHeon dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya merasa serba salah. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari namja ini sejak lama karena berada didekatnya membuat Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman. Disisi lain, namja itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang dan semua karena usaha untuk menyelamatkan bayi Jaejoong. Mau tak mau, namja cantik itu menangkup telapak tangan SeungHeon untuk pertama kalinya.

Namja yang tengeh terbaring lemah itu begitu bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Jaejoong mau menyentuh tangannya, "Mian J-jae, aku yang membuat nu-namu s-seperti ini." SeungHeon berusaha keras untuk berbicara meski tersendat. Ia bertekat menceritakan semua pada Jaejoong atau rahasian ini akan dibawanya sampai mati.

"Maksud Hyung?" Jaejoong tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataan sepupu iparnya.

"Ah..ra, bayi itu anakku Jae. Kami..." SeungHeon merasa terlalu sakit dalam setiap helaan nafasnya.

"A-ku yang me-meminta aborsi itu." cairan bening nan hangat itu mengalir menuruni garis pelipis SeungHeon.

Tangis Jaejoong pecah. Rasa marah, sedih dan kecewa beradu untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Kasihan sekali nasib nunanya selama ini, pantas saja yeoja yang amat disayanginya itu begitu iri padanya. Namja cantik itu hampir tak kuat menahan hantaman demi hantaman yang menerjang perasaannya sejak lama. Semuanya berlomba mendominasi untuk menghancurkannya hingga menyisakan rasa sesak yang tak tertahankan. Bolehkah ia berharap ini hanya mimpi, dan setelah bangun nanti ia bisa melupan segalanya. Bahkan ia berharap tak mengenal Yunho sama sekali, sosok namja yang mengenalkannya pada rasa cinta dan rasa sakit yang sangat. Namja yang menyebabkan dirinya terjebak dalam masalah serumit ini. Jaejoong membenci Yunho, sangat membencinya. Wajar saja kan, bukankah orang bilang batas antara cinta dan benci sangatlah tipis.

"Jangan menangis Jae. Dan jangan membenci Yunho dan maafkan dia. Yunho mencari banyak yeoja karena trauma pada Ahra. Saeng-ku itu sudah cukup terluka karenaku. Jaga dia Jae, kumohon jaga dia untukku. Dia hanya namja rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik sikap arogannya." Jaejoong menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kiri agar berhenti terisak.

SeungHeon mencengkeram telapak tangan Jaejoong, saat rasa sakit dan sesak itu semakin mendera tubuhnya. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan dingin yang menyelimutinya. Pandangannya mengelap sedikit semi sedikit. "Ma-maafkan aku J-jongie, saranghae."

Jaejoong panik ketika tangan dingin dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba melemas. Dengan kalap ia menekan tombol darurat berkali-kali sambil berteriak memanggil siapapun untuk menolongnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong...

Mian chingu, baru bisa update dan ternyata belum sepenuhnya FIN disini... ini sebenarnya bagian dari FIN chapter tapi saya minta perpanjangan satu chapter ne dari pada ditunda lebih lama updatenya...

Saya jadi makin g enak...

Ternyata chap ini yang dalam bayangan hanya sedikit, ternyata lumayan banyak pas diketik... dan saya baru sanggup ngetik segini...itupin tanpa edit...

Mian yah, chap ini g memuaskan dan mudah ketebak...

Mian kalau bikin bosen...TT

Gomawo yang sudah read, revie, follow, & fav...

Chingudeul Gomawoyo Saranghaeyo...

Muach...muachh...


End file.
